


The Almost Chosen Ones

by madmaddie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmaddie/pseuds/madmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wasn't the only baby born as the seventh month died. We all know the story of the Potter's. This is the story of The Almost Chosen Ones. The story of the Longbottom twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

Summer 1980 

Pain. Utterly indescribable, unbearable pain was the only thing that he could comprehend. Where was he? Who was he? At the moment he didn’t know. All he knew was that white-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin, that was practically on fire. His head was about to explode, or maybe implode, he wasn’t quite sure. There was this screeching noise that was piercing his ears, which he realized was coming from him when the excruciating pain suddenly stopped. 

“Severus,” he hissed as he walked across the room petting a giant snake that was draped over him. “Do I accept failure?”

“No, My Lord.” Though he did not dare look up, he could feel the piercing glare that the Dark Lord was shooting him through the snakelike slits that were his eyes. “Then why, do my Death Eaters return to tell me that they were not capable to complete the tasks that I assigned them?” Apparently he was not the only one to fail the Dark Lord today, which explained why the torture from the Cruciatus Curse was much more intense than usual. “All I wanted was for you to acquire a teaching position at Hogwarts to spy on that dumb old fool Dumbledore. Was that too much to ask?” He had to contain his shiver that crawled down his spine at the hiss of Nagini, who seemed to want to comfort her Master.

“No, My Lord, but I overheard crucial information, a prophecy, from the interview for the new Divination teaching position.” The air was now charged with a different kind of intensity. “A prophecy?” He felt a heavy presence trying to penetrate his mind. He thought of the memory he knew that the Dark Lord wanted to avoid further mental torture.

“The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...”

“I cannot be defeated! Not by a measly prophecy. Not by an unborn child. Even if I have to kill every family with a child born at the end of July myself.” Severus’s lips thinned because he was sure that he would.


	2. The First Day of the Rest of My Life

At the brink of dawn I immediately opened my eyes and an unconscious grin split across my face. Now don’t get me wrong-I am definitely not a morning person, but today was not just any morning. Today would be better than Christmas. Today, I was going to Hogwarts.

 

I pulled back the comforter and got out of bed. I silently tiptoed out of my room, down the hall and into my brothers room. I ran a mini sprint before I jumped onto his bed. “Nev! Nev! Wake up! WAKE UP!” He mumbled for me to “shut the bloody hell up” and pushed me off the bed. I didn’t feel a thing so I just got right back on and kept jumping on the bed. It was time to pull out all the stops. “Wake up, wake up, you sleepy head! Wake up, wake up, get out of bed! It’s time to start the day hurray! Hurray!” I sang in an obnoxious tone.

 

“I’m up! I’m up! You know I hate that stupid song Callie.” he grumbled as he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “I know, Nev” I said mischievously, “That was the point, but it’s September 1.” His eyes widened. “Why didn’t you say so!” I tried to blow away a strand of hair from in front of my face, but then tucked it behind my ear when it fell right back where it was. “I just did.” I turned my head towards the door and took a whiff before looking back at my brother, who was mirroring my smile. “Waffles!” We yelled simultaneously before we tried pushing each other to the side to get through the door first, down the stairs and into the kitchen where Gran and Mimsy, our house elf, were making breakfast.

 

“What would Mr. And Missus like with they’re waffles?” Mimsy asked. “Strawberries, please.” I said licking my lips. “I want blueberries, thanks Mimsy.” Neville replied.

 

“Please tell me that you two have already finished packing your things into your trunks last night.” I nodded with a mouthful of waffles and saw Neville, out of the corner of my eye, trying to avoid Gran’s knowing gaze. “Neville...” she arched her eyebrow. “I started it...” he mumbled before stuffing another forkful of waffles into his mouth. I snorted a little. _Of course Nev didn’t finish packing. I bet he already lost some of his supplies in his room even though we went to Diagon Alley three days ago._

 

Neville jumped a little in his chair when my new kneazle Tiger Lily, Ty for short, sneaked in between his legs from out of no where before settling at my feet. His eyes widened as he looked back up as if he just remembered something, “Has anyone seen Trevor?” We all looked around for the sneaky and elusive toad that Great Uncle Algie gave him for getting accepted into Hogwarts. I got my lovely little orange bundle of fur that is my kneazle. All of a sudden Trevor hopped off of the top of one of the counters and onto his head before letting out a loud ribbit. I couldn’t help it and burst out laughing at the look of shock on his face. “Then off you go. Finish packing and get ready we have to leave for the platform in a few hours.” Gran ordered.

 

***

 

Next thing I knew we were at Kings Cross Station in London heading towards the Platform 9 3/4. In front of the wall separating platforms 9 and 10, that served as a portal to platform 9 ¾, were a crowd of red heads, which must be the Weasley's, showing a dark haired boy how to get onto the platform. _I wonder why he’s all alone_. They were gone by the time we got to the barrier.  

 

As he was saying goodbye to Gran on the platform, Neville lost Trevor. _Again._ He ran off in the direction that Trevor hopped. I heard a few exclamations as I was hugging Gran, probably from Neville running into them on his crazy search for Trevor. She squeezed me again before letting me go. “Now Callalily, I want you to watch out for your brother. Make sure he doesn’t stumble into too much trouble and don’t stumble too much yourself, you hear? I know your parents would be so proud of the two of you and I wish that they would have been able to be here to see you off as well. Send me letters every week and I’ll read it when I go to visit them. Tell your brother to write as well.” I wiped away a single tear that managed to escape as she gave me another quick hug. _I wish that they could be here too._ “Now go find your brother. The train is almost ready to leave.” After I took a few steps in the other direction, I turned back around and gave one last wave.

 

***

 

Once I was on the train I looked for a compartment to leave my things. It took a while to find Neville, but I eventually found him by the end of the train still looking for Trevor with a girl who had extremely frizzy, curly brown hair and slightly large front teeth, who I later knew was named Hermione Granger. 

 

It seemed to take forever for the train to get to Hogwarts. When we finally reached Hogsmeade station there was this giant of a man named Hagrid, who had found Trevor and guided us to these boats that would carry us across the Black Lake. For a second I thought I saw a giant tentacle flop into the air before descending back into the dark waters, almost as if it was waving to us. My first glimpse of the castle was absolutely breathtaking and to think that I’m going to be living here for ten months for the next seven years. I couldn’t wait.

 

Once we got out of the boats, we trudged up a passageway that eventually led up to a huge oak front door. Hagrid raised a giant fist and knocked three times. At once the doors opened to reveal a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. She had a very stern expression and I knew that if I happened to stumble into trouble, literally or figuratively, that I should not do so around her. She meant business. “The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall,” said Hagrid. “Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here.” She pulled open the door and led us down a hallway and past a huge door that didn’t do a good job of containing the noise from inside, where the rest of the hundreds of students were already seated and catching up on their summers with their friends, and into a small empty chamber off the hall. 

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor McGonagall. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

 

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever houses becomes yours.

 

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” Her eyes lingered for a minute on a black smudge that was on the Weasley’s nose and on Neville’s cloak, which was for some reason fastened under his left ear. I gave him a nudge and motioned for him to fix it, blushing as he did so.

 

“I shall return when we are ready for you,” said Professor McGonagall. “Please wait quietly.” She left the chamber.

 

The rest of the first years broke out in whispers wondering how exactly they sorted us into houses. The Weasley boy was saying how it would be some sort of test. I think someone said we might have to fight a troll. I tried to contain a small smile, _they must have an older sibling_. Hermione was rambling about all the spells that she learned and which ones she might need. _Does that girl know when to take a breath?_  

 

I reached down to grab Nev’s hand and give it a small squeeze. Even though Gran told us about the Sorting Hat, I knew that Nev was nervous about which house he would belong to and if we would be sorted into the same house. To be honest, I was nervous about that too. He’s my twin, we’ve never really been apart. _What would happen if they sorted us into different houses?_ I unconsciously gripped his hand a bit harder and he winced. “Sorry.” I loosened my grip again. No, we will be sorted into the same house, _we have to_. Gran was right, even though he’s the older twin, I have to look after him and he has to help me keep my secret. _We have to stick together._

 

Several people around me suddenly screamed, causing Nev to jump. About twenty ghosts streamed through the back wall. White and slightly transparent, they glided across the room not even noticing the group of first years staring at them, most of them incredulously having never seen a ghost before. Well, I’ve never seen a ghost before either, but I still knew about the Hogwarts ghosts unlike the muggle borns who were still getting used to the magical world. 

 

Neville gave my shoulder a nudge. I must have zoned out for a second because I didn’t notice when Professor McGonagall came back. “Now, form a line and follow me.” She said before turning around and leading us into the Great Hall.

 

Neville and I fell in line in between a boy with platinum blond hair that must belong to a Malfoy (a theory further proven by his mumbled complaints about something or other, I didn’t really care enough to pay attention) and a sandy-haired Scottish boy.

 

Once we got into the Great Hall I forgot my nerves and my doubts, and most of my thoughts as well, for at least a few seconds. Hovering above four long tables were thousands of candles that illuminated the ceiling, that was bewitched to look like the night sky. It was absolutely stunning.

 

“Watch where you’re going!” By looking up too long, I accidentally ran into the person in front of me. _Yeah, sounds like a Malfoy to me._

 

I ignored him as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on top of a four-legged stool in front of the first years. For a few seconds, it was completely silent. Then the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

 

“Oh, you may think I’m pretty,

But don’t judge on what you see,

I’ll eat myself if you can find

A hat smarter than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There’s nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can’t see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart, 

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set the Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you’ve a ready mind, 

Where those of wit and learning, 

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin 

You’ll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don’t be afraid!

And don’t get in a flap!

You’re in safe hands (though I have none)

For I am the Thinking Cap!”

 

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. “When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” she said. “Abbott, Hannah!” 

A pink faced girl with blonde hair stepped out of line, put on the hat, which fell over her eyes, and sat down. After a few seconds-

“HUFFLEPUFF!” the hat shouted. The table on the left cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

“Bones, Susan!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!” the hat shouted again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

“Boot, Terry!”

“RAVENCLAW!” 

The table second from the left clapped this time and several Ravenclaws stood to shake Terry’s hand and clap him on the shoulder as he joined them.

“Brocklehurst, Mandy!”

“RAVENCLAW!” They cheered again as Mandy joined Terry.

“Brown, Lavender!”

“GRYFFINDOR!” 

The table second from the right burst into louder cheers and catcalls than from the first two at their first new comer. 

“Bulstrode, Millicent!” 

“SLYTHERIN!” The table on the right clapped, but did not cheer. They all looked pretty miserable to me. 

I started zoning out a little since they still had a while to go until Professor McGonagall reached the L’s. The hat took longer with some than with others.

“Finnigan, Seamus!” He sat on the stool for about a minute before the hat declared him, “GRYFFINDOR!”

“Granger, Hermione!”

Hermione ran to the stool and eagerly jammed the hat on her head, her left leg shaking a little until the hat shouted-

“GRYFFINDOR!”

More names were called. Wayne Hopkins and Megan Jones joined Hufflepuff, Gregory Goyle and Daphne Greengrass went to Slytherin, and Sue Li to Ravenclaw, amongst others.

“Longbottom, Callalily!”

 

Neville nudged my shoulder and I realized it was my turn to be sorted. I turned to him and bit my lip out of nervousness. This was it. Knowing Nev, he would probably be in Hufflepuff, but where did I belong? I may have been daring, but Gran calls it stupid. I didn’t think I was brave enough for Gryffindor, or cunning like Slytherin, not that I wanted to be there anyway. I was smart, but not studious enough for Ravenclaw; I was loyal but not very hard working or patient like Hufflepuff. Nev gave my hand a squeeze for good luck. Even though I tried not to show it, I know that he knew that I was nervous. I sat on the stool and looked at Nev’s nervously smiling face before I put the on the Sorting Hat.

 

**_Hmmm, what do we have here?_ ** A voice sounded in my head. _Well, that’s weird._ ** _Very loyal, forthright, and opinionated. Stubborn and fearless. There’s a lot of potential and high expectations for yourself with a feeling that you have a lot to prove, to live up to._** _I want to be in Hufflepuff._ ** _Why? You definitely aren’t very patient and while you may have good intentions, you don’t always follow through in a kind manner._** _I need to be with my brother, I have to look after him. I see, I see, I know just where to put you.._.

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

I opened my eyes that I didn’t notice I had been squeezing shut and looked at Neville. I didn’t know it was possible, but now he looked even more nervous than before. If I thought I was nervous for me, now I was more nervous for him. I tried to give him a small smile of encouragement before joining the table full of cheers.

“Longbottom, Neville!”

 

He fell on his way to the stool. A few people laughed at him, mostly the Slytherins, but I just threw them my death stare. I don’t know how long I took when the hat was sorting me, but it seemed like it was taking Neville a long time. Finally it shouted, “GRYFFINDOR!” He was so excited that he ran off still wearing the Sorting Hat and had to double back to hand it to “MacDougal, Morag.” This time I joined the laughter as Neville finally sat next to me.

 

Malfoy strutted up to the stool when his name was called. The hat barely touched his head when it screamed, “SLYTHERIN!” Malfoy continued to strut his way over to join his goons Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table looking mighty pleased with himself. It looked more like he had a stick up his arse to me, but I had a feeling that that was a normal look for him. Luckily there weren’t that many people left, I was starting to get hungry. 

 

“Moon”...,“Nott”...,“Parkinson”..., then a pair of twin girls, (good to know that we weren’t the only set of twins, even though we weren’t identical) “Patil” and “Patil.” Unfortunately they were separated, which just made me happier that Nev and I were in the same house. Next was “Perks, Sally-Anne,” and then, “Potter, Harry!”

 

The Great Hall burst out in loud whispers, which is pretty weird when you think about it. I heard people saying that Harry Potter was on the train, but I didn’t really believe them. I guess they were right because there he was. Then I realized that he was the boy that the Weasley’s were helping on the Platform. “I can’t believe that’s Harry Potter!” Nev whispered to me in disbelief. “I know. For some reason I thought he’d be taller.” I whispered back. He took a while, although not as much as Neville. It seemed as if the Great Hall was collectively holding its breath before-

 

“-Better be GRYFFINDOR!” Everyone around me suddenly jumped up and starting cheering like never before. A redheaded Prefect, that must another Weasley, got up and shook his hand vigorously, looking rather star-struck. _I hope he doesn’t stop washing that hand._ The Weasley twins started chanting loudly, “We got Potter! We got Potter!” It was cool noticing another pair of twins. I wonder if there are anymore hiding in this enormous castle. Is there a Twins Club? 

 

Luckily there were only four more people left to be sorted. “Thomas, Dean” was a tall black boy who joined us at the Gryffindor table. “Turpin, Lisa,” became a Ravenclaw. Now it was the Weasley boy whose brothers told him we have to fight trolls. Is it just me or is he looking a little green? I hope he doesn’t get sick. That would be gross and embarrassing. “Weasley, Ronald!” Well, at least I can stop mentally calling him That Weasley Boy. It was only a moment before the hat shouted, “GRYFFINDOR!” Everyone cheered again as he sat down next to Harry Potter, who was a couple seats down diagonally from us. “Well, done, Ron, excellent,” said his brother pompously, who I now mentally dubbed Pompous Prefect instead of The Older Weasley Boy.

 

Finally, “Zabini, Baise” was sorted into Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

 

Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat, beaming at us with his arms outstretched, as if he wanted to hug everyone, to welcome us home.

 

“Welcome!” he said. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin out banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!”

 

He sat back down. I clapped and cheered with everyone else, although I couldn’t help but let out a little giggle as well. Finally, the empty dishes were now filled to with food. _Good, because I’m starving!_ As I was reaching for the mashed potatoes, I heard Harry ask Pompous Prefect if Dumbledore was a bit mad. “Mad?” he said. “He’s genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?” I couldn’t help but agree with Pompous Prefect, even though I think I liked that he was a bit mad. I think it creates a special type of genius. 

 

Neville nudged me out of my random train of thought. “So which of the reading curriculum have you read already?” _Thanks Nev, I wonder how long Hermione has been talking to me?_ “Um, I read part of the Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts textbooks. I just sort of skimmed through the others.” I answered.

 

“What about you Neville?” I smirked as Nev blushed. I don’t think he got much reading done since I had to help him find them an hour before we left for the train. “No-not really.” He mumbled. I gave him a look, “But he does have quite the green thumb, so he’ll probably be fantastic at Herbology.” 

 

Suddenly all the food disappeared and was replaced with different kinds of desserts. Hermione might have noticed I was more interested in food then talking about studies, so she was now talking to Pompous Prefect about Transfiguration. _Mhmm...Chocolate cake._ As I was savoring by first bite of chocolatey goodness, the talk of the rest of the table turned to their families. 

 

“I’m half-and-half,” said Seamus. “Me dad’s a muggle. Mam’s a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out.” Everyone laughed. “What about you guys?” 

 

“Well,” Neville started, since I had a mouthful of cake. “Our Gran brought us up and she’s a witch, but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off me guard and force some magic out of me. He pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned, but Callie saved me.” He gave a small smile my way at the memory. “Nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced-all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here-they thought I might not be magic enough to come you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad.”

 

“You were just a late bloomer, Nev.” I told him quietly, as I have a thousand times in our childhood. 

 

“Ouch,” Suddenly Harry clapped a hand to his head.

“What is it?” asked Pompous Prefect.

“N-nothing.”

 

Okay, _that was weird_. I finished my awesome chocolate cake before that disappeared as well. Those house elves really know their stuff. Not even a few moments later the desserts disappeared and the hall fell silent as Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again.

 

“Ahem-just a few more words mow that we’re all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.” It seemed like that last comment was more directed at the Weasley twins. _Interesting._  

 

“I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.” _I bet a few people will wonder in there anyway. Just because it’s off limits._ It’s that Big Red Button that you’re not supposed to touch, because it will create your doom, but you just have to touch it because someone told you not to.

 

“And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!” cried Dumbledore. The other teacher’s smiles had become rather forced. _I guess they don’t like Song Time._ “Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!” Everyone finished at different times.

 

“Ah, music,” he said, wiping his eyes. “A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!”

The group of us followed Pompous Prefect through the crowd, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase, through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries, and even more stairs. Just how many stairs are there? I don’t know how we are expected to find our way back tomorrow. I tried to remember but lost track at the second hidden passageway. I don’t even want to think about how we’re supposed to navigate this maze of a school from class to class tomorrow, just might give me nightmares tonight. Suddenly we came to a halt. 

 

A bundle of walking sticks were floating in the air in front of us, and as soon as Pompous Prefect took a step towards them they started throwing themselves at him. “Peeves,” he whispered to us. “A poltergeist.” He raised his voice, “Peeves-show yourself.” A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. “Do you want me to get the Bloody Baron?” he threatened.

 

With a loud pop, a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. “Ooooooh!” he said with an evil cackle. “Ickle Firsties! What fun!” He swooped down, but we all ducked.

He tried to threaten the poltergeist again but still didn’t seem that intimidating. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, probably to bother another group, dropping the sticks on me and Neville’s head. That’s great. Not that I felt it, but I hope it’s not a sign of the year to come.

 

“You want to watch out for Peeves, the Bloody Baron’s the only one who can control him, he won’t even listen to us prefects. Here we are.” 

 

At the end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink dress. “Password?” she asked.

 

“Caput Draconis,” he replied and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. I helped Nev through and we found ourselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy red and gold round room full of pillows and armchairs. “Girls dormitories are on the left, boys on the right. Now off to bed.”

 

I was so tired that I didn’t think I’d even have the energy to unpack a little or talk with my new dorm mates. _Oh well, there’s always tomorrow._ After I said goodnight to Nev, I climbed the spiral staircase to my dormitory and flopped onto the bed with my trunk in front of it and passed out.

 


	3. Worst First Day Ever

At first I didn’t want to get out of bed. In those first few moments, when I wasn’t quite asleep, yet I wasn’t quite awake either, I forgot where I was.Then something clicked in my caffeine-deprived mind, I was at Hogwarts. Today would my first day of lessons. While I wasn’t looking forward to the eventual never-ending task of homework, I was looking forward to learning new things, using my new wand (Holly, thirteen inches with a twined thestral and unicorn hair core), and discovering what I would excel at.

 

I looked around the new dormitory that I would call home for the next seven years. It was very spacious with a lot of red and gold, giving it a warm, homey feeling. Luckily the hangings surrounding my bed were red instead of gold. I was also happy it was by the window. It was just a personal preference. 

 

The rest of the girls were still sleeping, but I figured since I wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, I might as well take a shower and get ready. There were four shower stalls, four toilet stalls, and four vanities. _Thank Merlin! I did not look forward to fighting over the bathrooms._ I took a shower with my vanilla scented shampoo and body wash and took my time while I had it all to myself; I had a feeling that it wouldn’t always be this easy. I dried myself off before I brushed my teeth and did my hair with a charm I read about in _Witch Weekly_. When I came out the other girls were just waking up. 

 

“Good morning.” I said as I walked over to my trunk for my uniform. “Good morning Callalily!” Hermione chirped back. _How does she look like she’s been awake for hours instead of minutes?_ The other girls mumbled a similar response. “Call me Callie or Lily. My Gran calls me Callalily, a bit of a mouthful really.” I smiled at her before I grabbed my uniform to change into in the bathroom. I know we’re all girls here, but I didn’t feel comfortable enough with them to change there. 

 

When I came back out of the bathroom, the two other girls were out of bed and seemed more awake, kind of. “Hi, I’m Callie,” I gave a little awkward wave. “Sorry I was too tired last night for introductions.” I recognized one of the girls as one of the Patil twins that got separated and the other girl had brown eyes and was sporting dirty-blonde bedhead. 

 

“It’s ok, we were pretty tired too. I’m Parvati Patil and that’s Lavender Brown.” She said with a tired smile. “I’m sorry you got separated from your twin. I couldn’t imagine being separated from Nev and we’re not identical.”

 

“Thanks. It might be weird at first, not being around each other all the time, but I’m sure we’ll still have some classes together and stuff. Besides we really are quite different, so I understand why the hat put us in different houses. Oh! I have to get ready if I don’t want to be late for breakfast.” She said before she started raiding her trunk for her things.

 

Hermione looked almost ready so I asked her if she wanted to try to find our way back to the Great Hall for breakfast together. For a second she looked surprised before she lit up with a brilliant smile. “Sure!” She replied excitedly. I think that she wasn’t used to people wanting to be friends with her unless she was helping them with their homework, but I could tell, by how she was with Neville on the train, that behind her slightly annoying, know-it-all attitude was a nice girl who could turn out to be a really good friend. 

 

“Great, I’ll wait for you in the common room. I’m going to see if Neville’s ready yet.” I grabbed my backpack with my books and things and went down stairs where I found him already down there with Harry. Apparently, they were waiting for Ron, who sleeps like the dead; so they dumped a cup of water on him and ran downstairs. 

 

Ron eventually came down around the same time as Hermione. As a group we tried to find the Great Hall. _Try being the key word._ The peanut gallery known as Ron’s stomach wasn’t helping either. Luckily, after getting lost twice, we found a group of Ravenclaws and just followed them.

 

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, I helped myself to some scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon and a slice of toast. Thank Merlin, they had coffee; I can get a bit grouchy if I don’t get my morning fix. By the looks of it, it seemed like I was going to need it since Professor McGonagall was making her way down the table with our timetables. “Granger, Longbottom's, Potter, Weasley.” she called as she gave us our schedules before continuing down the table.We immediately grabbed each others schedules to see who had what. I guess since we were a small enough class, we all had the same schedule: Potions first thing Mondays and Wednesdays and a double on Fridays, Charms first period on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Defense Against the Dark Arts second period on Mondays and Wednesdays, Transfiguration second period on Tuesdays and Thursdays, History of Magic on Monday afternoons, Herbology on Tuesday and Wednesday afternoons, and Astronomy on Wednesdays at midnight. 

 

“We better get going. We don’t want to be late for Potions.” Hermione said. “Yeah,” I agreed. “Professor Snape doesn’t look like the type to allow tardiness.” We finished our last few bites of breakfast before heading towards the dungeons.

 

We grabbed a table in the middle. Hermione wanted to sit up front, while the boys wanted to sit in the back, so I compromised with the middle. As Professor Snape wasn’t here yet the class was whispering, wondering what it would be like or what we would learn. However once Professor Snape swept into the room the class fell silent in an instant.

 

“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making,” he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but we still caught every word. “As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death-if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”

 

_Well, then._ I thought, _tell us how you really feel._ While all of that sounds really awesome, which I assume was the point, I couldn’t help but feel like he was describing potions like those dramatic naughty books of Gran’s that I found hidden in the attic last year, and he’s right, I don’t understand that kind of beauty. I was trying to keep a straight face to hide the strange route my mind had taken, but I don’t know if I accomplished it. For a second it seemed like Professor Snape could read my mind. It felt really unsettling. I mentally shook it off when I saw his glare move a bit to my right. 

 

“Mr. Potter!” said Snape suddenly. “Our new-celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Everyone was looking at Harry. _How embarrassing._ Well, everyone but Hermione who was sitting at the edge of her chair with her hand trying to touch the ceiling, eager to prove that she is **not** a dunderhead. She obviously knew the answer. It looked like she was the only one who did and yet he still didn’t call on her.

 

“I don’t know, sir,” said Harry. Snape’s lips curled into a sneer. “Tut, tut-fame clearly isn’t everything.” _Who said it was?_  

 

“Let’s try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?” Hermione straightened her back so that her hand was an inch higher in the air, as if that extra inch would catch his attention. Surprisingly I did know this one ( _I’d like to say the store room because not everyone has a goat’s stomach on hand, but I don’t think that’s the answer he’s looking for_ ), but seeing how great that’s going for Hermione I didn’t dare raise my hand. 

 

“I don’t know, sir.” _Well, this is starting to get a little awkward._ Harry and Snape were glaring at each other something fierce and it was contaminating the air with tension. The only ones enjoying the show were the Slytherins, namely Malfoy and his goons. 

 

“Thought you wouldn’t open a book before coming, eh, Potter?” I had to give Harry credit, his eyes never faltered from his. 

 

“What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?” _Oh Merlin, Hermione! Sit down._ She was now standing up, waving her hand in the air and Snape still hasn’t even glanced in her direction. _What’s next? Will she throw a ball of parchment to get his attention?_ “I don’t know,” said Harry quietly. “I think Hermione does, though, why don’t you try her?” ... _Or Harry could do it._

 

The class laughed, but Snape was obviously not amused. “Silence.” He strode over, took a stool and sat in front of Harry. “Sit down, you silly girl.” 

 

“For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well, why aren’t you all copying that down?” Suddenly everyone was scrambling to find their quill and parchment. “Gryffindors, note that five points will be taken for your classmates cheek.” _Great._

 

I’d be lying if I said that that was the worst part of potions class. _Why does he hate Harry so much, anyway?_ Afterwards Snape put us into pairs to make a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around the classroom, his cloak dramatically fanning out after him like a cape.  

 

Unfortunately Snape’s overbearing presence and criticism was making Neville nervous and before I could tell him to stop, he added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire, which caused the cauldron to melt into a twisted blob and the potion to spill, seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in peoples shoes. Immediately everyone else was standing on their stools. I had tried to step back, but wasn’t fast enough so some spilled on my left arm and maybe a bit on my leg. I twisted my face into a grimace and bit my lip. Unfortunately Nev had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed. He groaned in pain as angry, red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

 

 “Idiot boy!” Snape snarled as he cleared the spilled potion with a wave of his wand. “I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?”

 

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. I glared at him and bit my lip even harder to stop myself from saying something to Snape for talking to Nev like that. “Well, go to the hospital wing,” he snapped at us. I put my hand that wasn’t covered in boils lightly on his back and guided him towards the door. On the way out I heard him chastise Harry as if he could have stopped it from happening. “You-Potter-why didn’t you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he’d make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That’s another five points from Gryffindor.”  

 

“What a git!” I exclaimed once we were out of the potions classroom. _No wonder he was Head of Slytherin. Head Git was more like it._ Nev groaned and nodded in agreement. “Oh, come on Nev,” I said softly. “We’ll be as good as new once we get to the hospital wing.” Luckily the hospital wing wasn’t very far from the dungeons. 

 

There was one other student in the hospital wing with a broken nose. The matron, Madam Pomfrey, looked up and shook her head. “Potions or a scuffle in the corridors?” she asked. We looked at each other, “Potions.” We answered simultaneously. “All right then, take a seat on a bed over there. I’m almost done with this one.” She said pointing to the other side of the room.

 

“Why do I get the feeling that coming here will be a regular occurrence?” I asked Nev in exasperation. He gave a small humorless smile, “Because you’re probably right.” 

 

By now Madam Pomfrey was finished healing the Hufflepuff boy’s nose. She got a cream from her stores and applied it to the affected areas; we were as good as new, but now we were also late for Defense Against the Dark Arts. _Great._  

 

The one class I was really looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which is a shame because Professor Quirrell turned out to be a joke. Apparently he used to be the Muggle Studies professor and took a year sabbatical to get first hand experience. _Yeah, right._ The classroom reeked of garlic. _Disgusting._ He said it was to ward off a vampire he met in Romania that he was afraid would be coming back for him one of these days. _I highly doubted it though._ Even outside of the classroom we noticed that a weird stench hung around his turban; the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed with garlic so that he was protected everywhere he went. _I bet he would come across at least a thousand more appetizing people on his way here than Professor Quirrell_.He also said that his turban had been given to him by an African Prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie. I doubt that. _Did they quiver in fear of his st-st-stutter?_ When Seamus eagerly asked him how he defeated the zombie, he went pink and started talking about the weather. _Yeah, I thought so._  

 

At least we had lunch afterwards, because so far today sucked.

 


	4. Airborne Trouble

After lunch we had History of Magic, so it didn’t really get much better. It was taught by a ghost, Professor Binns, who had fallen asleep by the staff room fire and gotten up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. I think he was going over his own class notes when they just bored him to death. He droned on in a dull, monotonous voice while we wrote down names and dates, and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. Seemed like this was another class I’d have to learn by the book on my own. 

 

Charms the next day wasn’t too bad. It was taught by Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw, who was this little wizard, who must have been at least part goblin. He had to stand on a pile of books just to see over his own desk. The most interesting thing that happened in that class was when he was doing roll call and he reached Harry’s name, he gave an excited high-pitched squeak and toppled out of sight.

 

I was right to think that Professor McGonagall would not be a teacher you wanted to cross. She was very brilliant and strict. “Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts,” she said as soon as everyone sat down in their seats. “Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned.” 

 

She had us write a bunch of complicated notes before we were allowed to try the spell to turn a match into a needle. She transformed into a tabby cat, which was totally wicked, and stalked through the aisles a few times before jumping onto her desk.

 

Suddenly the door burst open before Ron and Harry walked briskly down the middle aisle to find an empty seat. Ron sighed loudly, “Finally, we made it. Can you imagine the look on McGonagall’s face if we were late?” _Yeah, about that._ McGonagall jumped off her desk and transformed back into herself midair and walked up to the pair of them. Their jaws dropped. “That was bloody brilliant!” Ron exclaimed and I had to agree. “Well, thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, that one of you might be on time.”

 

“We got lost.” Harry said in defense.

 

“Then perhaps a map.” She retorted. “I trust you don’t need one to find your seats.”

 

When we were done writing our notes for the day, we were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson Hermione was the only one who made any real difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the rest of the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile. My match was pointy, but still wooden.

 

Neville’s favorite class was Herbology, of course, where we learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi that were in the greenhouses behind the castle. It was taught by a portly little witch called Professor Sprout, who was also the Head of Hufflepuff House. 

 

Nothing really interesting happened until we came down the stairs on Saturday and saw a notice that must have been pinned up the night before in the Gryffindor common room that stated that flying lessons would be starting on Thursday at three thirty. The only problem with that is that we would be learning with the Slytherins. _Great, just what I need. To hear Malfoy brag some more about how good of a flier he is...blah, blah, blah._  

 

Gran never let Nev and I near brooms because of our track record with accidents.I mean, I know she has a point, we are danger magnets, but I was still really excited to learn how to fly. Nev didn’t really share my excitement. In fact, he was out right terrified. Hermione was also scared that there was something that she couldn’t learn from a book, not to say that she didn’t try. Once Thursday came around she was bombarding us with tips that she got from _Quidditch Through the Ages_ in the library. Nev was hanging onto her every word, while everyone else tried to ignore her rambling as they were eating breakfast. 

 

I was busy day dreaming what it would actually feel like to fly. The wind blowing through my hair, my feet dangling over the sides of the broomstick. I think that feeling of exhilaration would completely outweigh anything Malfoy could say, even if I face planted afterwards.

 

All at once owls burst through the Great Hall with the mail, interrupting my day dreams and Hermione’s recitations. _Oh, I hope we got a reply from Gran._ Gran’s barn owl, Fuigazi, Vietnamese for “Chaos,” but I just call her Gazi, dropped a parcel in front of Neville and I, with a note attached. We both opened them up excitedly, wanting to be the first one to open it. Inside mine there was a locket of a butterfly holding a bright turquoise vile inside it’s wings. Inside was a note. 

 

_Callalily,_

_I bought this for you in an apothecary. Inside is a vial of very strong strengthening solution, for emergencies.Always wear this locket. Congratulations on making Gryffindor. We’re so proud of you._

_Love, Gran_

 

_Cute and convenient, I like it._ I put it on and stuffed it under my robes. I looked toward Nev and saw that he took out a glass ball, the size of a giant marble, that was filled with white smoke. _Oh-_

“It’s a Remembrall!” Nev exclaimed, reading my mind. “Gran knows I forget things-this tells you if there’s something you’ve forgotten to do.” He told everyone else. “Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red-oh...” The Remembrall turned crimson and his face fell, “...you’ve forgotten something...”

 

His eyebrows crinkled together as he tried to remember what he had forgotten when Draco Malfoy suddenly snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. I immediately got to my feet, not even seeing Harry and Ron doing the same. Although, before any words could be thrown, Professor McGonagall was onto us like a bloodhound at the first scent of trouble. “What’s going on?”

 

“Malfoy’s got my Remembrall, Professor.” Neville said quietly. 

 

Malfoy scowled and quickly dropped the Remembrall back onto the table. “Just looking,” he said as he slipped away with his goons Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

 

***

 

We all went down at three-thirty towards the Quidditch Pitch, which was on the other side of the grounds to the forbidden forest. The Slytherins were already there, of course, as were about twenty brooms laying equidistant to each other on the ground.

 

A moment later Madam Hooch, a witch with short, gray hair in a pixie like cut with yellow eyes like a hawk, arrived. “Welcome to your first flying lesson.Well, what are you all waiting for?” she barked at us. “Everyone stand by the left side of your broomstick. Come on, hurry up.”

 

Intentionally, or not, the class split into two groups opposing each other, Gryffindors on one side and Slytherins on the other. I stood in between Neville and Harry, across from Malfoy. 

 

“Stick out your right hand over your broom,” called Madam Hooch, “and say ‘Up!’”

 

“UP!” everyone shouted.

 

My broom jumped into my hand at once, but was one of the few that did, which included Harry and, unfortunately, Malfoy. Hermione’s just sort of rolled over and Neville’s didn’t move at all. There was a tremble in Nev’s voice that spoke too clearly of his desire to stay earth bound. It made me wonder if the brooms could tell when you were afraid.

 

“With feeling!” Madam Hooch insisted. The rest of the class kept repeating themselves in different tones until their brooms finally listened to them. Hermione’s started twitching before Ron’s suddenly sprang up and hit him in the face. None of us could help laughing at him, though I’ll admit I didn’t really try not to. “Shut up, guys!”

 

“Once you get a hold of your brooms, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don’t want to be sliding off the end.” She walked down the rows correcting their grips. We all smiled when she told Malfoy that he’d been doing it wrong for years.

 

“Now, when I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground, hard,” said Madam Hooch. “Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-three...two...-”

 

Neville, being too nervous and afraid of being left behind, pushed off hard before the whistle even touched Madam Hooch’s lips. “Mr. Longbottom!” she called, but he kept rising in the air. “Mr. Longbottom!” His face was absolutely petrified. “Nev!” I screamed. Even though I knew only more trouble may become of it, I pushed hard off the ground and flew after him. “Callie!” Hermione screamed after me.

 

“Longbottom’s! Come back down, this instant! Both of you!” she shouted. I was right about how it felt to fly. It was bloody exhilarating! I just didn’t imagine that my first time on a broom, that I would be trying to save Nev from killing himself. I pulled the broomstick up a little, to get even higher. It seemed that catching up to him and catching him were two completely different obstacles. Once I’d almost have a hold of him, his broom would jerk him in the other direction. Neville could only handle his broom doing that a few times before he fell off the side of the broom. I blocked out everything. I immediately tightened the grip on my broom, and pointed the handle down. Faster, and faster the broom accelerated-thirty feet, twenty feet, ten feet-I reached out my hand and grabbed a hold of his robes while trying to simultaneously pull the broom straight, which was difficult since Neville was panicking and flopping around like a fish out of water. Suddenly Neville slipped from his robes and fell to the ground flat on his face. 

 

At least it wasn’t from the deathly height of one of the towers where his broom first flew him. I pushed the broom down, slightly this time, and descended to the ground. I came up beside Madam Hooch, who was bending over Neville, her face a pale mirror of his own. “Broken wrist,” I heard her mutter. “Come on boy-it’s all right, up you get.” She turned to me and checked to make sure that I wasn’t injured as well. “I’ll talk to you after class Miss Longbottom,” she said before she addressed the rest of the class. “None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you’ll be out of Hogwarts before you can say ‘Quidditch.’ Come on, dear.” I watched them as Neville, tears running down his cheeks and clinging his wrist close to his chest, hobbled after her.

 

Once they were out of hearing range Malfoy burst into laughter and tossed up Neville’s Remembrall. _How did he get that?_ “Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would have remembered to land on his fat arse.” The other Slytherins laughed on queue. 

 

“Shut up and hand it over Malfoy, before I give you a fat lip to match that fat mouth of yours.” I retorted in his face. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, “You must be joking, Daffodil.” Hermione tried to hold me back when I stepped forward to show him that, **no** , I was not joking. _And it’s Callalily._ “Give it here, Malfoy.” Harry said, backing me up. 

 

“No, I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about the roof?” Unfortunately Malfoy wasn’t all talk, he could fly really well. “Come and get it.” He taunted.

 

Harry and I mounted our brooms. “No way!” Hermione shouted. “Madam Hooch told us not to move-you’ll get us all into trouble.” Harry and I ignored her and kicked hard off the ground. As far as I was concerned I was already trouble.

 

We turned our brooms sharply so that we were on each side of Malfoy. “Give it here,” Harry called, “or I’ll knock you off your broom!”

 

“Oh, yeah?” He goaded. 

 

“Yeah, and if he won’t, I will.” I retorted. I gripped my broom and shot forward. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time. I made a sharp one-eighty and held the broom steady. “No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy.” It seemed he had come to the same conclusion.

 

“Have it your way then!” he shouted before he threw it as hard and as high as he could into the air before he flew back towards the ground. Since he threw it closer to Harry’s direction, he shot off like a bullet after the Remembrall. I took off after Malfoy. The Gryffindor’s were still huddled up looking at Harry, while the Slytherin’s were huddled around Malfoy. I swung my leg off the broom just before I descended and stalked up to him. Right as he turned around, I punched the smirk right off his face. _Bloody hell, that was amazing!_ The Gryffindor’s cheered, whether to the makeover I just gave Malfoy or to Harry, who just returned with Neville’s Remembrall, I wasn’t sure.

 

“HARRY POTTER! CALLALILY LONGBOTTOM!”

 

A chill went down my spine. _Here we go_. “Follow me.” The only thing worse than being in trouble with Professor McGonagall was Malfoy and his goon’s gloating faces as we walked passed them.

 

_Great Uncle Algie will be pleased that I hit a Malfoy, but Gran’s gonna kill me. What if they expel me? “Only two weeks,” she’ll say. “You couldn’t stay out of trouble for more than two weeks! What would your parents say if they could see you now?”_ I tried to mentally shake it off. I did not like where my thoughts were headed. _Just, breathe._ “Thanks,” I said softly to Harry so that Professor McGonagall wouldn’t hear us talking, “for that, back there, and getting Nev’s Remembrall. You didn’t have to do that.” 

 

He turned to me, “Yeah, I did, I don’t like bullies. That right hook was brilliant, by the way, Malfoy totally had it coming.” He smiled. “Oh, right. Here you go.” He reached into a pocket in his robes and took out Nev’s Remembrall. “Thanks.” I smiled back.

 

Professor McGonagall hadn’t said a word to either of us. Eventually she stopped outside of a classroom. “Wait here.” She said before she went inside, leaving the door open. “Excuse me, Professor Quirrell, could I borrow Wood for a moment?” Harry and I looked at each other in confusion before we peaked around the door. _Why was Professor Quirrell holding an iguana?_ She came out with a brawny fifth-year boy who was looking very confused.

 

“Follow me,” she said before she marched back down the corridor and into a classroom on the right, “in here.” It was empty, except for Peeves, who was writing offensive things on the blackboard. “Get out, Peeves!” she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into the bin across the room and rushed out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face us. 

 

“Potter, Longbottom, this is Oliver Wood. Wood-I’ve found you a seeker and perhaps a chaser, at least as a reserve.” Wood’s facial expression changed from confusion into excitement. “Are you serious, Professor?”

 

Harry and I looked at each other incredulously before looking back at Professor McGonagall. _Yeah, are you serious?_ “Absolutely,” she said briskly. “The boy’s a natural. I’ve never seen anything like it. He caught that thing on his hand after a fifty-foot dive. Charlie Weasley couldn’t have done it. Miss Longbottom is a fairly decent flier as well. Was that your first time on a broomstick?” We both nodded slowly, calming down now that we’ve realized that we weren’t being expelled. 

 

Wood looked like he just won the lottery. “Ever seen a game of Quidditch?” he asked excitedly. “Wood’s captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team,” Professor McGonagall explained. “They’re just the build for it too,” Wood said, walking around and inspecting us. “Light-speedy-going to need a decent broom, Professor-a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I’d say.”

 

“I shall speak to Professor Dumblebore and see if we can’t bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows we need a better team than last year. _Flattened_ in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn’t look Severus Snape in the face for weeks...” Professor McGonagall looked at us over the edge of her glasses. “I want to hear that you’re training hard, or I may change my mind about punishing you. Oh, but I must take twenty points for that punch Miss. Longbottom.” she said sternly. Then suddenly she smiled, “Your father’s would have been proud. They were excellent Quidditch players.” She said. I sighed and smiled, _seems like Gran’s not gonna kill me after all. I can’t wait to tell Nev!_

 


	5. Midnight Rendevous

Harry and I split ways in the Entrance Hall. I was guessing that he was going to Gryffindor tower while I headed to the hospital wing to check on Nev before dinner. 

 

Madam Pomfrey was treating a couple Hufflepuff’s who I’m guessing some Slytherin’s were using as test subjects. Neville was in a cot on the other side of the room. “You know, I didn’t want to be right about the hospital wing. How are you feeling?” I asked him. He shrugged, “Fine. She mended it in about a minute, but she wants to keep me for a while for ‘observation.’ I don’t get why she can’t just let me go. I’d try to sneak out, but she scares me a bit.” He whispered the last part. I chuckled and sat on the end of the cot. “You won’t believe what happened after you and Madam Hooch left,” He sat up a bit in anticipation. “So Malfoy was being a royal git as always. He somehow got a hold of your Remembrall. Here you go, before I forget,” I handed him his Remembrall from where I had stashed it in my robes. He gave a sigh of relief. “So I was trying to get him to give it back when he got on his broom and threatened to throw it on the roof. So Harry and I chased after him on our brooms. I don’t think he was expecting both of us to go after him and be such good fliers, so he threw it. Harry did this amazing dive to catch it and I punched Malfoy in the face.”

 

“Y-You what?” he exclaimed. Madam Pomfrey looked over and we looked at her sheepishly. “I told him that if he didn’t shut up I’d give him a fat lip to match that fat mouth. So I did.” I grinned and he slowly mirrored me, still in disbelief. “And that’s not even the best part.” I added. “What do you mean? What could be better than hitting Malfoy? Man, I wish I had been there to see that.” He trailed off. 

 

“Well, apparently McGonagall saw the whole thing and instead of expelling us she put us on the quidditch team!” His jaw dropped. “Well, I’m on the reserve team, since they already have three chasers, but still, I might actually get to play a bit.” I could tell he was still processing what I said. I bet he was expecting me to say anything but that. “Although Harry is the new Seeker, but you can’t tell anyone! Oliver Wood, the quidditch captain, wants to keep it a secret until the game.”

 

“Blimey!” he said incredulously. “I know!” I said. _I’m still trying to believe it myself._ “Can you imagine what Gran’s gonna say?”

 

“All right Miss Longbottom, visiting hours are over, it’s time for you to go to dinner. Neville will be released later.” Said Madam Pomfrey as she came over once she was done fixing the Hufflepuff’s. “All right,” I said standing up. “I’ll see you later in the common room.” I gave a final wave before heading to the Great Hall for dinner. Now that I thought about it, I was pretty hungry. I put my hand to my stomach as it growled in agreement. 

 

Once I got to the Great Hall, I walked down the Gryffindor table and sat by Harry, Ron, Fred and George. I didn’t see Hermione, so I was guessing that she was running late studying in the library. 

 

“I tell you, we’re going to win the Quidditch Cup for sure this year,” said Fred as I sat down. At least I think he’s Fred. One of these days I will find a way to tell those two apart. “We haven’t won since Charlie left, but this year’s team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us. Oh, congrats on making the reserve Callie. You might still be able to play a bit in a couple of games. Alicia did when she was reserve. Rough game, Quidditch.” 

 

“Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he’s found a new secret passageway out of the school.” Said George. “Bet it’s the one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you.” _Interesting,_ I thought, mentally noting to look out for that statue.

 

“I’m just lucky that they didn’t expel me for punching Malfoy. Gran would have killed me!” I said, wondering if I should leave that part out of my letter. “Which was bloody brilliant by the way!” Ron said interrupting my train of thought. “Thanks, Ron.” I said. 

 

“Speak of the Devil...” I mumbled as I saw Malfoy striding towards us, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. “Having a last meal? When are you getting the train back to the land of the Muggles?” He sneered. 

 

“How’s your lip? You seem a lot more bold surrounded by your cronies and back on the ground.” He glared at me. “I’d take you anytime on my own,” he said. “Tonight, if you want. Wizard’s duel. Wands only--no contact. We aren’t barbarians, Daffodil. You do know how to duel, don’t you?”

 

“Of course she does,” Ron interrupted. “I’m her second, who’s yours?” Harry and I looked at him, eyebrows slightly raised, as Malfoy sized up his goons. “Crabbe,” he picked. 

 

“All right then, midnight. We’ll meet you in the trophy room; that’s always unlocked.” He said. “Fine, then. Deal. I can beat you with or without a wand, Malfoy, and it’s Callalily.” I snapped, not stepping down. “Midnight, Jasmine.” He repeated to have the last word before strutting out of the Great Hall.

 

“Ugh, why does he have to be so infuriating!” I groaned. “Please tell me that you aren’t actually going to go through with it. You’ll get caught, and cost us more house points!” Hermione said, trying to act as a voice of reason. _When did she get here?_ “Hermione, we won’t get caught. Malfoy needs a healthy slice of humble pie, since apparently a good hit to the head didn’t work.” 

 

“Not that it’s any of your business anyway.” Ron added. I gave him a look. _No need to be rude._ “It’ll be fine, Hermione.” She shook her head, knowing that this was going no where, and served herself some food. 

 

***

 

_Well, today was eventful,_ I thought as I laid in bed waiting for everyone to fall asleep. Hermione gave me the cold shoulder the rest of the night, even went so far as to go straight to the dorms and cocoon herself, probably with a book of course, on her bed with the drapes closed. 

 

I was feeling a little conflicted. I didn’t like upsetting Hermione. She’s the first friend I had here. Gran sent Neville and I to primary school but we never really made any friends. I just didn’t really share the same interests as other girls and the boys would want to tease Neville, to make them feel better about themselves or whatever. I didn’t stand for it then, and I won’t stand for it now. It was Nev and I against the world and it always will be. I gave my word that I was going to go, so I am. Not that I’m not looking forward to it, because I am, that git totally deserves it. 

 

Good thing I’ve been practicing Defense Against the Dark Arts on my own since Quirrell an incompetent fool. Stuttering aside, there’s just something off about him. Something that’s just not right. I just don’t know what it is, but whatever, that’s not my problem right now. 

 

At eleven-thirty I grabbed a pile of clothes and my wand that I set aside earlier and tiptoed into the bathroom to change before tip toeing out of the dormitory. Once I entered the tower room I saw Harry and Ron exiting the boys side of the dormitories. “At least you boys are punctual.” I whispered.

 

We quietly crept down the spiral staircase into the Gryffindor common room, where a few embers still lighting the fireplace, casting shadows around the room. We almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair closest to us. “I can’t believe you’re going to do this.” A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione, of course. “ _You!_ ” said Ron furiously. “Go back to bed!”

 

“I thought it was strange that you would just go to bed and not try to talk me out of it. I didn’t hear you come down here.” I said. “I snuck out when you were in the bathroom.” She answered. 

 

“Well, I’m sorry Hermione, but this doesn’t concern you. Go back to bed.” I said as I pushed open the portrait and climbed through the hole. I’m not gonna let Malfoy think I chickened out because she made me late. Harry and Ron followed me out, with unfortunately Hermione right behind them. She couldn’t be shut down so easily. “Go away.” Harry said when he noticed that she followed them.

 

“It does concern me, it concerns all of Gryffindor. I don’t want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you’ll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells.”

 

“Then I’ll help you win them back, if it comes to that, but we won’t get caught unless you don’t be quiet and alert Filch or Mrs. Norris where we are.” I whispered, the last part harshly. _It’s not like I want to get caught._

 

“All right, but I warned you, you just remember that when you get caught and you’re-” But we didn’t find out what she thought would happen to us because when Hermione turned to go back into the common room she found herself facing an empty portrait. Apparently the Fat Lady had gone on a night time visit and she was now locked out of Gryffindor tower. _Well, that sucks._ “Now what am I going to do?” she asked.

 

“That’s your problem.” Ron said. “We’re going to be late.” Harry added. _He’s right._ We barely walked a few feet before she scurried after us. “I’m coming with you.” She said. “You are _not._ ” Ron said immediately. “D’you think I’m going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all four of us I’ll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up.” She said matter-of-factly. “You’ve got some nerve-” Ron said loudly.

 

“Shut up both of you!” Harry said sharply. _Finally, what is with those two?_ “I heard something.” It was a sort snuffling. “Mrs. Norris?” asked Ron, squinting through the dark

 

It was Neville! He was curled up on the floor fast asleep, but jerked awake as they crept closer. _What was he doing here?_ “ What are you doing here?” I whispered. “Thank goodness you found me! I’ve been out here for hours, I couldn’t remember the new password to get into bed.” He answered. “Keep your voice down, Neville. The password’s ‘Pig snout’ but it won’t help you now, the Fat Lady’s gone off somewhere.”

 

“How’s your arm?” Harry asked. “Fine, Madame pomfrey mended it in about a minute.” Neville replied as he showed them. “Good-well, look Neville, we’ve got to be somewhere-”

 

“Don’t leave me!” Neville said as he scrambled to his feet. “I don’t want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron’s been past twice already.” Ron looked at his watch then glared at Hermione and Neville. “If either of you get us caught, I’ll never rest until I’ve learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and use it on you.” Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but I nudged her to be quiet and beckoned them forward. 

 

We walked quietly down the corridors, expecting to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but we were lucky. We sped up to the third floor and tiptoed towards the trophy room. Malfoy and his goons weren’t there yet, but we kept our eyes peeled and our wands just in case they started at once. The minutes crawled by. “He’s late, maybe he’s chickened out” Ron whispered. Then a noise from the next room startled us-and it wasn’t Malfoy.

 

“Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner.” It was Filch and Mrs. Norris. I immediately turned on the balls of my feet and silently gestured to them to get out. “They’re in here somewhere, probably hiding.” We heard him mutter. 

 

“This way!” I mouthed to the others. We crept past a gallery of full of suits of armor. We could hear Filch getting closer. _Why does there need to be a gallery full of suits and armor anyway?_ Nev let out a frightened shriek and started running. As he rounded the corner he tripped and ran into a suit of armor. The sound of clanging metal echoed through out the gallery. “RUN!” I yelled as we sprinted down the corridor and turned left into another, right then left again, not even sparing a glance to see if Filch was right behind us, before we ripped through a tapestry and into a hidden passage way. By now I had no idea where we were. I just hoped we put enough distance between us and Filch and the trophy room. “I think we lost him,” I panted as I leaned back against the cold surface of the stone wall. 

 

“I-told-you,” Hermione said clutching her chest as she tried to catch her breath. “I. Told. You.” _We know, Hermione._ I mentally rolled my eyes. “We have to get back to Gryffindor tower, now.” Harry insisted.

 

“Malfoy tricked you,” Hermione said. “You realize that right? He was never going to show-Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off.” _Bloody coward._ I knew she was right, but I wasn’t going to admit it. “Let’s go.” 

 

I quietly peaked around the tapestry at the end of the passageway. The coast was clear, for now. We had come out near the Charms classroom, luckily no where near the trophy room. 

 

Of course it would have been too easy if we had just been able to make it back no problem. We had barely taken ten steps when Peeves flew out of one of the other unused classrooms. “Looky, Looky, little firsties!” he sang loudly. We tried to hush him, but that’s impossible. “Naughty, naughty, you’re gonna get caughty!”

 

“Let’s just go!” I tugged Hermione and Neville’s sleeves and we ran around the corner and down the next corridor. “FIRSTIES OUT OF BED!” _Thanks, Peeves._

 

We ran as fast as we could until we slammed into a door-and it was locked. “This is it! We’re done for!” Ron moaned as he hopelessly kept pushing at the door. “Oh, move over!” Hermione said in exasperation as she pushed him to the side. She tapped the lock and whispered, “ _Alohomora_!” The lock clicked and the door swung open. We ran inside and quickly shut the door before leaning our ears against it. “ _Alohomora_?” Ron questioned. “Standard Book of Spells, chapter seven.”

 

I heard a muffled Filch asking Peeves where we went, but of course Peeves was being Peeves, and was messing with him now instead. “He thinks this door is locked. I think we’ll be okay.” I felt Neville tug at my sleeve.

 

“It was locked.” Hermione corrected. “And-and for g-good reason!” Neville stuttered in reply. We turned around. We weren’t in a random room like I had thought. We were in the forbidden corridor on the third floor and now we knew why it was forbidden. 

 

In front of us was a giant monster of a dog. Only it wasn’t just a dog. It took up all the space between the ceiling and the door. It had three giant heads, like in the book of Greek myths that Gran used to read to us a long time ago. A cerberus. And we just interrupted nap time. Slowly, three pairs of eyes blinked up at us, three twitching noses quivering in our direction, and three massive jaws yawned, dripping with drool, that could each eat us whole. 

 

We all screamed, between Filch and death-I’d take my chances with Filch. We groped for the doorknob and fell backwards, slammed the door shut and ran our lives; Filch be damned. He must have gone to look for them somewhere else in the castle because we didn’t run into him the rest of the way back to the tower. We stopped caring about getting caught, just trying to put as much distance between us and that beast that wanted us for breakfast. We didn’t stop running until we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

 

“Where on earth have you been?” she asked. “It doesn’t matter-pig snout, pig snout, pig snout!” She tutted but swung forward and we all scrambled inside and collapsed in the armchairs.

 

For a while no one spoke as we tried to calm down, catch our breaths, and come to terms with what we just saw. The only noise was from the crackling embers in the fireplace. “What do they think they’re doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?” Ron said finally. “If any dog needs exercise, that one does.”

 

“You don’t use your eyes do you? Didn’t you see what it was standing on?” Hermione asked. “I wasn’t looking at his feet, I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn’t notice, there were three!” he snapped back. “It was standing over a trapdoor, which means it wasn’t there by accident. It’s guarding something.”

 

“Guarding something?” Harry asked. _What would need to be guarded by a cerberus in school?_ “That’s right. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to bed before one of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse, _expelled_.” She said before she marched up the staircase to the girls dormitories. “She needs to sort out her priorities.” Ron mumbled. _For once, I agree with Ron_.

 

I think it was time for me to go to bed as well. I said goodnight to the boys before going to the dormitory myself. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. Talk about surreal: I learned how fly, didn’t break any bones on the pitch, joined the quidditch team, punched someone in the face, agreed to a wizard’s duel, explored the castle after curfew, avoided Filch, and escaped from a three-headed dog. I could only imagine what the rest of the year would behold.

 


	6. Got 99 Problems, But Is A Snitch One of 'Em?

The next morning when I woke up, for a moment, I thought last night was a dream. I mean come on, a three-headed dog? I realized it really happened when Hermione was giving me the cold shoulder. I sighed and looked down where Tiger Lily was playing by my feet. _She’ll have to get over it eventually, right?_ I thought as I rubbed behind her ears before I went to the bathroom to start getting ready. _Ugh, we’ve got double potions today._  

 

I met Nev when I went downstairs to the common room. He was sitting in one of the armchairs, gazing into the fire. “Morning,” I said as I walked up to him. He jumped a little, not expecting me to be there, but replied, “Morning.”

 

“How are you?” I asked as I sat beside him. “Fine, I - I guess.” I know he was thinking about what we saw last night hiding in the third floor corridor. “I wonder what it’s guarding.” I thought aloud as I joined him in gazing into the fire, watching the embers dance about. “I don’t care what it’s hiding as long as I don’t have to see it again!” He said with a slight tremble. I put my hand on his arm before standing up. “Just try to forget about it, Nev. Let’s go get some breakfast.” I said as I held out my hand to him. He grabbed it and together we made our way down to the Great Hall. 

 

“Neville! Callie!” We heard someone shout as we climbed through the portrait hole. We turned around and saw Harry and Ron catching up to us. We were now in our second week at Hogwarts, and while we didn’t get lost, as much anyway, it was still better to walk around in groups. That and it helped to avoid run ins with Peeves and some of the older Slytherins that liked to pick on first years who roamed on their own. 

 

“I just ran into Wood,” Harry told me. “and he wants to see us on the pitch after lunch.” I felt a ball of excitement bounce around in my chest at the news. I couldn’t wait. “At least that gives us something to look forward to.” I said happily. “Ugh, don’t remind me, I hate double potions.” Ron mumbled. Neville shivered at the thought of Snape. “Me too.” Nev agreed. “Let’s just hurry up to the Great Hall, yeah?” I said trying to pick up our pace a bit and change the subject. “Yeah, I’m starving!” I slightly shook my head, “You’re _always_ starving, Ron.”

 

Seeing Malfoy’s face when we entered the Great Hall, shocked that we were still at Hogwarts, was completely worth it. _Yeah, we’re not that easy to get rid of._ I raised an eyebrow and mouthed the word “ _coward”_ in his direction. He glared daggers right back at me. I nonchalantly shrugged my shoulders as if to say, _well, it’s true_.

 

By the time we were done with breakfast, we were going to be late for potions if we didn’t get a move on. “Come on, Snape will have our heads if we’re late.” I said as I lightly tugged Nev’s sleeve, as he was sitting next to me. Potions went by normally, well normal by potion standards anyway. Snape droned, stalked and peered about the classroom as we tried to make a Herbicide potion. Luckily we didn’t have to go to the hospital wing after class this time. 

 

When we got to the Quidditch pitch Wood was no where to be found. It seemed like a good day to fly. The sun was shining and there was a cool breeze brushing through my hair. I looked at the broom shed across the pitch then smirked at Harry. “Wanna play tag until Wood gets here?”Harry grinned back at me, “Yeah!” before breaking into a sprint towards the shed. “Hey!” I yelled as I ran after him. He made it to the shed first since he had a head start. 

 

We each grabbed a broom from the cupboard. “Wand, sword, potion?” I said with my left hand facing palm up; he nodded and mirrored me. “Wand, sword, potion.” I cupped my right hand to draw potion and Harry drew wand, as I thought he would. _Antidotes cure spells, I win_. “Catch me if you can.” I taunted before I mounted my broom and took off. 

 

The wind tousled my hair as I closed my eyes to the sun’s rays, this time losing myself into flying. I looked back to see Harry on my tail. I took a lap around the pitch before I weaved through the hoops. When I got into the last hoop I stuck out my hand to grab the part of the ring above me and used my hips to move the back of the broom to the right, to help me circle above the ring as Harry went through it before I dove towards the ground. Just after I pulled back on the broom to level the dive, I felt a tug on my robes. I slipped back off of the edge of the broom. Luckily it wasn’t that far off the ground as I crash landed. 

 

I raised my head as a slow clapping rang through out the Quidditch pitch. I saw Wood smirking as he walked closer, obviously having seen the show of our game of cat and mouse. I grinned at Harry to show that they’re were no hard feelings. 

 

“Mcgonagall was right. We have to work on your landing Callie, but you two are naturals in the air.” Wood said with a smile. “Have you ever seen a Quidditch game before?” 

 

“Uncle Algie took Nev and I one time with tickets he won in a game of wizard chess. I made him take us or threatened that I’d tell Gran about the time he...well, that’s a completely different story. Anyway, he took us and we almost got hit by a stray bludger. Well, it skimmed my ear, I still have the scar. See?” I said as I tucked my hair behind my right ear. “Gran was furious when we came home. ‘ _It’s barbaric_ ,’ she said and that she never understood why my father loved Quidditch so much. But I understood. The excitement, the adrenaline, I loved it. Needless to say, after that Gran tried to keep us away from Quidditch and other ‘ _harmful activities_ ’” I rolled my eyes. “After that, I always wondered what it would feel like to be on a broom.” Harry and Wood gave small smiles as if a part of them they knew what I meant. 

 

“I’d dream about being a bird sometimes,” Harry said softly as he looked off into the distance. “That I could fly far, far away. That I could go wherever I wanted.” Harry cast his eyes downward. 

 

Wood opened a box that was at his feet. “Well, I’ll explain anyway.” He said as he unlocked the box. “Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each team has seven players. Three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and the seeker; that’s you, Harry.” There were two medium sized brown balls locked up on each side surrounding a bigger red ball that Wood grabbed before he quickly passed it to me. “There are three kinds of balls. This one’s called a quaffle. The chaser’s handle the quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops. The keeper, that’s me, defends the hoops. With me so far?” I nodded and passed the quaffle to Harry, who caught it before he twisted it into the air and caught it again. “I think so. What are those?” He asked referring to the two balls that were being restrained on either side of where the quaffle was held.

 

Wood bent down and held a bat outstretched in his hands, “You better hold this.” I grabbed it and he pressed a small button that released the balls from their metal chains. It immediately soared high into the air. “Be careful, it’s coming back.” Wood stated. The ball kept coming closer and closer. I pulled my arm back and swung with all my strength. The bludger soared through one of the hoops. “Not bad, Longbottom. You’d make a fair beater.” Wood said slightly surprised. “Uh oh.” He took a few steps backwards to catch it. 

 

“What was that?” Harry asked in a bit of awe. “That’s a bludger.” I said as Wood struggled to get the bludger back where it belonged. “Nasty little buggers,” he mumbled to himself before he looked up at Harry. “But, you are a seeker.” He opened a little compartment in the top of the box and pulled out a small golden ball. “The only thing I want you to worry about, is _this_. The golden snitch.” He said as he handed it to Harry. “I like this ball.” Harry said smiling softly to himself. “Ha! You like it now.” Wood laughed. “Just wait. It’s wicked fast and damned near impossible to see.” Harry turned it slightly in his hand, “What do I do with it?” he asked. “You catch it, before the other team’s seeker. You catch this and the game is over. You catch this, Potter, and we win.”  

 

Harry laid the snitch flat in his hand as he stared at it. The wings of the snitch expanded before taking off into the air, darting into different directions. “Now, the first actual practice of the season starts on Monday next week. We practice three times a week. I just wanted to introduce you two to the rules of quidditch, but since I already scheduled the pitch why don’t you two practice your flying and chase down the snitch. Then once it’d caught we’ll head in for dinner.” Me and Harry looked at each other before we both took off on our brooms. Needless to say, Harry caught the snitch, but it was still really fun anyway. I couldn’t wait to start Quidditch practice, I thought as we walked to dinner. 

 

After dinner Nev and I grabbed a table in the corner of the common room to write a letter to Gran and played a game of wizard’s chess and watched Ty chase Scabbers around the common room before we made our separate trips to our dormitories. 

 


	7. Double, Double, Troll and Trouble

Days past, then weeks. Soon enough it was All Hallow’s Eve, which was definitely one of my favorite holidays, only tied with birthdays and Christmas, of course. Gran would take Nev and I to muggle London every year because I loved how strange they all were. It’s so funny how muggles represent witches. Rude, but funny. Why would we all be green with worts on our noses? _At least they got the broomsticks right_. Never mind the fact that they hand out free sweets.  

 

I smiled as I stretched out like a cat on my bed. I felt Ty brushing against my foot at the bottom of the bed. Once I relaxed my muscles, I rubbed behind her ear with my foot. _Ha, that tickles,_ I thought as she licked in between my toes. After a minute or two I got up and started to get ready. Lavender and Parvati were still sleeping and Hermione was no where to be found. _Probably at the library, again._ It seemed like she was always at the library. 

 

I took a shower and got dressed into my uniform before going to the Great Hall with Nev. _Mhmm_. I could smell pumpkin wafting through the corridors. I subconsciously started walking faster, so did Nev as we grinned at each other. Once we were at the Gryffindor table I helped myself to a bit of pumpkin juice to go with my coffee and I stashed a piece of pumpkin loaf into my robes for later. Then we rushed off to Charms. 

 

Professor Flitwick was finally teaching us to levitate objects into the air, which we were all really excited to do ever since he made Trevor whiz around the room last week. He put us all into pairs. I was with Nev, while Hermione got paired with Ron and Harry with Seamus. I didn’t know which group to be worried about more. While Nev was a decent contestant, I knew I could handle anything he messed up. Like always, whenever Ron and Hermione spent too much time together sparks flew and I wondered if their fight would catch fire before Seamus could literally somehow cast something on fire. He had a tendency to do that every once in a while. 

 

Professor Flitwick was perched on top on his large pile of books like always. “One of a wizard’s most rudimentary skills is levitation, or the ability to make objects fly. Do you all have your feathers?” Hermione raised her high in her hand. “Good. Now don’t forget the nice wrist movement that we’ve been practicing. _Swish and flick_. Saying the magic words properly is very important too-never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said ‘s’ instead of ‘f’ and found himself on the floor with a buffalo to his chest. _Swish and flick_ and enunciate, Wingardium Leviosa! Off you go then!” he squeaked.

 

Everyone started their first attempts at levitating the feathers creating echoes through out the classroom. Seamus started chanting and Ron droned the words as he tried to stab the feather with his wand. _He’s probably going to poke his own eye out._ “Stop! Stop! Stop! You’re going to take someone’s eye out!” Hermione scolded, practically taking the words out of my brain. “Besides you’re saying it _wrong_. It’s levi-O-sa, not levio-sA.” Ron sneered, or at least he tried to. It sort of looked like a weird pout. “You do it then, if you’re so clever. Go on, go on!” he taunted. I rolled my eyes, _you’d think he’d know better by now_. Hermione straightened herself in her chair and stared at the feather before giving it a swish and flick, “Wingardium Leviosa!” Slowly, but surely, Hermione kept flicking her wand upwards as the feather responded by rising higher and higher. Ron glared. 

 

“Well done! See here everyone, Miss Grangers done it!” Professor Flitwick chirped happily from his perch. I heard Seamus keep chanting in the background before- **BOOM!** _I just don’t understand how that boy can blow everything up_. “I think we’re going to need another feather over here, Professor.” Harry said breathlessly. _Gee, you think?_  

 

By the end of the lesson I got my feather to float about eight inches or so off the desk, still not as high as Hermione’s though, and Nev got his to hover briefly. After class I waited by the door for Nev, who dropped his bag, and left for Transfiguration with Hermione, who had stopped to ask Professor Flitwick something. 

 

The rest of the Gryffindor boys were huddled together a bit in front of us. “It’s levi-Osa, not levio-sA!” Ron mocked, “She’s a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn’t got any friends!” I heard Hermione gasp slightly next to me before she picked up her pace, knocking into Ron on her way past. “I think she heard you.” Harry mumbled. _Oh, really? No one would ever have guessed._

 

I scoffed and shook my head before I marched my way in front of them. “Ron, sometimes you are a completly tactless moron! You don’t have to be mean just because she’s smarter than you. Oh, and she does so have friends! She has us.” I felt Nev nod behind me before we dashed after her.

 

“Hermione!” We finally caught up to her before she reached the bathrooms. “Just leave me alone!” she sobbed. “Hermione,” I laid a hand softly on her arm. She tried to hide her face into her hair. “Look, I don’t really want to talk to anyone right now. I need to go to the restroom. Do you think that you could take notes for me, I might be a bit late to class.” I tried to catch her eye to see if she was sure but she avoided contact. I sighed, “Okay, hang in there.” I gave her arm a slight squeeze before I tugged Nev in the direction of Transfiguration corridor. 

She never made it to Transfiguration. She missed Herbology as well. Next thing I knew it was time for dinner, which once I sat down I noticed Hermione was also missing. “Where’s Hermione?” Harry asked as he got more pumpkin juice. “In the girls bathroom. She’s been crying in there all afternoon.” Parvati said sadly. _That’s it_. I got out of my seat and ignored the stares I got at the sudden movement. “I’m going to go check on her.” I grabbed two chocolate chip cookies and threw a glare at Ron on my way out of the Great Hall. 

 

I found her in the same bathroom. I heard three short sniffles as she tried to conceal that someone was crying. Last stall on the end. “Hermione, I know you’re in here. Please, open up. You know Ron’s an idiot. He’s an idiot who’s wrong as always. You do have friends. You have me.” She sniffed again. “I have cookies.” I could almost hear her pause. “What kind?” I grinned and unwrapped them from the napkin. “Chocolate chip.” I replied. There was a moment of silence before she slowly slid the lock and opened the door. I smiled encouragingly at her as I offered her a cookie. I broke off a piece and ate part of my cookie too. _Mhmm, chewy chocolatey goodness!_ Hermione’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped while she was still eating her cookie. _Ew, Hermione. No need to channel Ron here, that was gross enough the first time today._ Her eyes kept darting from mine to something behind me as she slowly took a few steps back. I took a deep breath before I turned around. _Oh. My. Merlin._

 

In front of us was a monstrous twelve-foot troll carrying a large wooden club. _The boys bathroom is down the hall._ I don’t know how I didn’t notice earlier but the troll carried a horrible stench with him as well. For a second we all just stared dumbly at each other before Hermione and I darted into the bathroom stall and locked ourselves inside and ducked. _Load of good that’s gonna do us_. Actually, scratch out that last thought. It’s a very good thing we ducked because the troll swung his club like a beater’s bat through half of the stalls, where our heads had currently been about five seconds ago.  

 

“Hermione! Callie! Move!” I pushed a piece of debris off of my head and looked up at Harry and Ron from underneath part of the door that was still standing. Hermione and I shimmied our way under the next few stalls. We covered our heads as the troll struck again with his club. 

 

“Oi, Peabrain!” Ron yelled as he and Harry started to throw pieces of wood at him in order to distract him as we ran to the sinks. Unfortunately it didn’t work because the sinks were his next target. I tried to block Hermione from the rain of debris. As he pulled back to strike once again, Harry pulled out his wand and charged onto the end of the club.Harry was pulled onto the shoulders of the troll with the force of his swing as he aimed at the sinks once again. 

 

The stupid troll kept turning from side to side trying to figure out where he was. He couldn’t decide so he started to lurch in all different directions to shake him off. While Harry was trying to keep his hold to the back of his jerking head, he somehow got his wand stuck up the troll’s nose. _Ew, that’s disgusting_. It stunned the troll for a second as he tried to blow it out. Frustrated at his lack of success he grabbed Harry’s right leg that was on his shoulder and pulled him off. He held out Harry upside-down in the air. “Do something!” Harry yelled. 

 

“What?” Ron asked as he looked around for anything that could help. The troll swung and missed. “Anything!” He swung and missed again. Ron started to dig around for his wand. _Here goes nothing. I hope that the stupid troll can’t multitask._ I took Harry’s lead and jumped onto his abnormally large hand that was holding the club, hoping that the force of my weight might drag it down a bit. “Swish and flick.” I heard Hermione yell at Ron. The troll tried to swing again, as I held on as tight as I could, but missed again. “ _Wingardium Leviosa_!” The troll swung once more, but this time I couldn’t keep my grip and the force flung me into the wall. Luckily for Harry, the troll swung empty handed, his club floating in the air above his head. The troll looked stupidly at his hand and slowly looked up before the club gave way and crashed onto his head with a loud THUMP!

 

The troll went crosseyed for a moment. I could almost see the snitches flying around his head. He started swaying one way and then another. Harry quickly scooted out of the way before the troll finally collapsed. We all slowly got to our feet, except for Ron who was just staring with a stupid grin on face, astounded by what just happened, “Cool!” he whispered loudly.One foot then another, we all slowly walked towards the large fallen form of the troll. “Is it...dead?” Hermione asked. 

 

Harry shook his head, “I don’t think so, just knocked out.” He bent down and grabbed the end of his wand that was still stuck up the troll’s nose and pulled. A slimy trail of goo stretched between them. _Gross_. “Ugh, troll boogies!” he groaned as he wiped his wand off on his robes.

 

A moment later I heard footsteps outside before Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell and Professor Snapeburst into the scene. “Explain yourselves. All of you.” Professor McGonagall demanded. We all sort of looked at each other before we started mumbling at different times, “Well,...What had happened was...” _Just how do you explain something like this? How does a troll get loose in a castle anyway?_

 

“It’s my fault Professor McGonagall.” Hermione confessed. “Miss Granger?” Professor McGonagall asked confused, Professor Snape squinted and tilted his head, while Professor Quirrell’s gaze never left the troll. The rest of us turned to looked at her, _why was she lying?_ “I went looking for the troll, I had read about them and thought that I could handle it,” Hermione looked down at her shoes, “but I was wrong.” Her eyes darted back to the Professors. “If they hadn’t come and found me, I’d probably be dead.”

 

“Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on you part and I’m very disappointed in you Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment.” Professor Quirrell was still hiding off in the corner of the bathroom. For a second I thought I sawhim glaring hatefully at the defeated troll before his gaze flickered back to its naturally scared state. “As for you three, I hope you realize just how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale! Five points...” she paused, “will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck.” She said before she turned to leave. My eyebrows raised in disbelief and a quick look to the others showed that I wasn’t the only one. Professor Snape gave us all one final look of suspicion before he followed Professor McGonagall. “P-Perhaps you o-ought to go...he might w-wake up.” Professor Quirrell stuttered. The troll gave a sudden growl and he let out a squeal as we left the bathroom.

 

For a moment no one said anything as we made our way to the common room. “Good for you to get us out of trouble like that.” Harry said to Hermione. “Mind you, we did save her life.” Ron grumbled, I scoffed and glared at him. “Mind you, she might not have needed saving if you hadn’t insulted her.” Harry retorted. Ron looked at Hermione and gave a small half-smile, “What are friends for?” Hermione turned straight ahead and smiled. _Apology accepted._  

 

Once we got to the common room I went to the bathroom to shower off the dirt and debris. I ran my hand through my hair checked out my body nonchalantly for the damage. My fingertips were stained with blood. I pointed my wand at the back of my head, “ _Tergeo_.” Thank Merlin for that book of healing spells that Gran sent. I took out the my box of first aid that I stashed under the stink. I grabbed the tweezers and started to take out shards of sink that were in my skin. “ _Episkey_.” After I healed myself I took a shower to wash off the dried blood, dust, dirt and debris. 

 

_There, much better_ , I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. I just hope no one noticed and that my secret would stay secret. 

 


	8. You've Got A Mouthful of Snitch

The next morning I told Nev about the troll incident. He was shocked and horrified to say the least. I wondered what was going on in this mysterious school. First a giant three-headed dog and now a massive mountain troll? We all became friends after that night, even Ron, who I was never really sure about. There are some things you can’t share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them. 

 

We were eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table when Snape strolled up. “Good luck on Saturday, Potter,” Snape drawled. _Since when is Snape supportive of anything to do with Harry?_ “Then again, now that you’ve proven yourself against a troll a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you, even if it is against Slytherin.” He gave us each a look before he limped slightly out of the Great Hall. 

 

“That explains the blood.” Harry mumbled. “Blood?” we asked. Harry leaned in and we followed suit. “Listen, last night I’m guessing that Snape released the troll as a diversion so that he could try to get past that three-headed dog, but he got himself bitten! That’s why he’s limping!” Harry whispered loudly. “Why would anyone want to go near that d-dog?” Neville asked fearfully. Nev told me that he had a few nightmares after that, that it chased him around the castle each head competing to have him for dinner. “The day I was at Gringotts Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts business, very secret.” Harry’s eyes darted to each of us. “So you’re saying...” Hermione started. “ _That’s_ what the dog’s guarding. _That’s_ what Snape wants.” Answers just created more questions. Just _what_ is the that dog guarding? And _why_ does would Snape want it to steal it?

After a moment of contemplative silence, I looked up at the sound of the hoots of the owl post and noticed that Gazi and Hedwig were flying in with the rest of the owls carrying two large packages. “Hagrid wants to visit for tea this weekend.” He said as he reached for the next letter. I gave Gazi a few pieces of my bacon and she hooted happily before taking off to the owlery.I opened the letter that came with it first. “McGonagall got permission for us to have brooms since we’re on the team! Gran’s shocked but proud. She thought I’d take after Mum, like Nev, who was catastrophic on a broom.” I was about to start opening it when Harry stopped me, “Let’s hurry up and finish breakfast so that we can unwrap it in the common room. Malfoy’s eyeing us.” He said as he glared beyond my shoulder. I nodded. We finished our food and ran back to the common room. 

 

Once we were all sitting by the fire Harry and I raced to open our package first, but it didn’t really matter as we both got the same thing. “Is that...?” Ron asked in disbelief. “A broom!” Harry and I cheered happily. “That’s not just any broomstick guys! That’s a Nimbus 2000! One of you have to let me have a go!” Ron could barely contain his excitement. “Yeah! We can play tag, but if we don’t get going we are going to be late for Potions.” Needless to say, we put the brooms away and ran to the dungeons. 

 

Potions wasn’t too bad. We only took notes on the preparation of the Draught of the Living Death, a potion that Snape had mentioned on the first day but we wouldn’t be able to brew until N.E.W.T. Level. The only annoying thing was that Malfoy, who was in the table behind Nev and I, kept randomly throwing small balls of parchment at my head. Only I didn’t feel them so when Nev told me I had to take pieces out that got caught in my curls. 

 

I ignored Professor Quirrell in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which had been dubbed DADA, and started doing the potions assignment that Snape had assigned. In Herbology we learned about Devil’s Snare. Neville came up with a rhyme to help remember the it’s properties. “Devil’s snare, devil’s snare. Deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun.” Got to hand it to him though, he always has these silly little ways to remember things, especially in Herbology, that are really helpful. 

 

In Astronomy we learned we told to draw the zodiac constellations on a star chart with our telescopes. As we were heading back to the dorms after class I noticed that my necklace was missing. “Wait, go on without me. I lost my necklace. I’m going to go back to check the Astronomy tower.” Nev gave me a look, “Do you want me to-” I shook my head. “No, catch up to the rest of them, I’ll be right there.” 

 

I wasn’t expecting anyone to still be up there, but there he was with the moonlight reflecting off of his obnoxiously gelled blonde hair and my necklace that was dangling from his grasp. “Did you forget something, Bluebell?” he smirked. “Malfoy. Give me my necklace.” He shook his head and dropped it into the palm of his other hand. “I don’t think so.”

 

I glared my hazel at him. “Hand it over and I won’t tell anyone that you’re afraid of being beat by a girl.” His cold, grey eyes glared right back at me. “You couldn’t beat me.” He snarled. “Want to put that to the test?” I raised my eyebrow and took a step closer. “Real gentlemen don’t fight girls.” He retorted condescendingly. “I don’t see any gentlemen.” He gave me a look I couldn’t entirely interpret. “And I don’t see any girls!” He threw my necklace on a desk before he stalked out of the tower. _Well, that was strange._

 

I fixed and fastened my necklace back where it belonged on my neck and headed back to Gryffindor tower. Everyone was already in bed. I cuddled with Ty as I tried to catch some shut eye before classes tomorrow.

 

***

 

Nothing really interesting happened until the Quidditch match on Saturday. Wood had us practice early in the mornings because he didn’t want anyone, namely Slytherin, to watch us, especially Harry. Although I had come to learn that not many secrets stayed secret at Hogwarts, so of course everyone eventually found out that Harry was the new Gryffindor Seeker.  

 

The morning of the match we were all trying to encourage Harry to eat something. I most likely wasn’t playing. Although since the match is against Slytherin it is possible which is why Wood included me in practices, but I’d only be playing as a substitute if someone was too injured to continue. Harry was a different story. As the Seeker the game ultimately rests on him to win and end the game. _No pressure, right?_ So I could understand his nervousness. Hell, I was nervous for him. Lately Hogwarts was divided in two groups: those who think he’ll do brilliantly and those who think he’ll end in a face plant. _Care to guess which group the Slytherins are in?_  

 

Once we were done with breakfast Neville, Ron and Hermione wished Harry luck before we made our way with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team to the pitch. In the locker rooms Wood cleared his throat for silence. “Okay, men,” he started. “And women,” Angelina Johnson, who played chaser, interrupted. “And women,” Wood agreed. “This is it.” 

 

“The big one,” said Fred. “The one we’ve been waiting for,” George followed up. “We know Oliver’s speech by heart,” Fred confessed. “We were on the team last year.” Said Captain turned his head in our direction. “Shut up, you two. This is the best team Gryffindor’s had in years. We’re going to win. I know it.” He said. The ‘ _or else_ ’ was implied. “Okay it’s time. Good luck, all of you.” I stashed my broom into a locker and kept my quidditch robes on to show support and just in case. I gave Harry a hug for good luck. “You’ll do great. I know you will.” Then I made my way to the stands to watch the game with the rest of the Gryffindors. 

 

Both teams were flying laps around the pitch until Madam Hooch walked to the center. Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor boy who is friends with the Weasley twins, was doing the commentary for the match as everyone flew to their positions. “Now, I want a nice, clean game. From all of you.” Though it seemed that Madam Hooch’s last few words were directed more for the Slytherin Captain she had her golden hawk-like gaze trapped on, Marcus Flint, a sixth-year who must have some troll blood in there somewhere.

 

“The bludgers are up, followed by the golden snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the snitch ends the game.” Lee Jordan’s voice filled the stadium. Madam Hooch grabbed the Quaffle from the box and threw it high into the air. “The Quaffle is released and the game begins!” 

 

Angelina was the first to get her hands on the Quaffle and passed it to fellow chaser Alicia Spinnet. She tried to pass it back, but got intercepted by Flint, who tried to score but was blocked by Wood. Wood threw the Quaffle to the other chaser, Katie Bell. Katie caught the Quaffle only to drop it when she got hit by a bludger. Adrian Pucey had the Quaffle until Fred hit a bludger his way in retaliation for Katie. 

 

Angelina caught the Quaffle who began these intricate passes between Katie and Alicia that Wood went over during practice. They continued down the field before Alicia flew around the hoops and passed the Quaffle to Angelina who threw it towards the left hoop and-SCORE! 

 

“TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!” The crowd burst into cheers. I couldn’t wait until I could play. I was so happy and my adrenaline was pumping and this was only as a spectator. I could only imagine what it felt like to be in their shoes. To actually get to play. 

 

Half hour had passed and still no sign of the snitch. Pucey was once again in charge of the Quaffle, dodging a couple bludgers, when suddenly the two Seekers dived toward the ground. Harry was almost there, just a bit more, when Flint rammed into him.Boos rang throughout the stadium, except for the Slytherins, of course. Madam Hooch gave Gryffindor a penalty shot for the foul and Alicia scored. 

 

After that the game started getting a little more dirty. Apparently Flint didn’t like the fact that he was losing twenty-nil. He was so fed up that he actually grabbed the bat from the Slytherin Beater’s hand, whatever his name was, and hit a bludger at Oliver, who soared through the hoop before fell to the ground. _Oh no_. 

 

At the same time, but on the other side of the pitch, Harry was going berserk on his broom. Or his broom was going berserk on him. “What’s going on with Harry’s broomstick?” Hagrid asked, taking the words right out of my mouth. Hermione brought her binoculars to her eyes again, but this time she scanned the crowd. “It’s Snape! He’s jinxing the broom!” Hermione whispered loudly. “Jinxing the broom?” Ron repeated. _Why would Snape jinx Harry’s broom?_ “What do we do?” Neville asked as he started to panic a bit. _I know that they hate each other, but murder seems like it’s taking it a bit too far._ “Leave it to me.” Hermione said before she darted out of the stands; I gave Neville and Ron a look before I followed Hermione. Once we were on the ground level we split up. Hermione went to the teacher’s stands to distract Snape somehow, while I made my way to back to the tent to see if Oliver wanted me to fill in. 

 

“I know I’ve been training you to be a chaser these last few weeks, but I need you to guard the hoops. Just try your best. Don’t over think it. You’ll do better than no Keeper at all. Flint’s already scored five times while everyone’s had their focus on Harry, which means we’ve lost our lead. I need you to hold up the fort. Keep an eye on their shoulders to help you guess which hoop they’re going to aim for. You’re going to do great.” Oliver said seriously. I took a deep breath. “Aye, aye, Captain.” I grabbed my broom and took off for the hoops. Pucey scored just before I got there, which made the score sixty-twenty, Slytherin.

 

Fred and George tried to pull Harry onto one of their Cleansweeps, but failed. I wanted to help them, but I knew that I had to have faith in my friends. I had to trust that Hermione would distract Snape long enough that Harry could take back control of his broom. I hoped it would be soon, because I don’t know how much longer Harry could take it. 

 

Flint made his way down the field again, swerving from side to side. He made faces to try to intimidate me. I took a deep breath again and remembered what Oliver said, _keep an eye on the shoulders_. Left. Right. Left. Right. He swung his arm back and aimed. I caught the Quaffle in my stomach and grinned before I giggled in glee. _I caught it_! He went for the middle hoop and I caught it!

 

I scanned the field again for Harry. It looks like Hermione’s plan worked because Harry was now trying to take back control of the broom by swaying his body from one side to another, using his momentum to swing his leg over the other side of the broom and then off he went. _Is that smoke coming from the teacher’s stands?_  

 

In no time Harry caught up to the Slytherin Seeker, Terrence Higgs, who was chasing after the snitch. Both of them kept trying to elbow each other out of the way, which led to Higgs trying to slam Harry into the stands. Higgs got more nervous as the ground crept closer and closer to them until he couldn’t take it anymore and pulled up his broom to avoid a crash. Harry held out for a few seconds more before he swiftly, but forcefully pulled up on the handle of his broomstick to complete a Wronski Feint. Once his broom was leveled, he slowly got to his feet and outstretched his hand towards the snitch. He took one step closer to the end of his broom. His front foot tipped his broom which sent him catapulting into the air before he summersaulted into the ground. 

 

It seemed like time stopped as Harry slowly got to his feet. He had his hands on his stomach as he tried not to gag. _Is he going to be sick?_ Plop. _Did he just?_ His eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at the little gold ball in his hands. _He caught the snitch in his mouth!_ “He’s got the snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the snitch!” Lee Jordan’s voice cheered throughout the stadium. “GRYFFINDOR WINS!” Madam Hooch yelled. Everyone was yelling, jumping, clapping. Well, except the Slytherins. The Slytherins were sulking. Flint was glaring. _I guess trolls can’t sulk_.

 

The flew down to meet Harry who was holding the snitch above his head for the crowd to see. When we were on the ground the Weasley twins pulled Harry up on their shoulders and the rest of us skipped and jumped in circles around them. “Party in the common room!” yelled George. We all cheered and tried not to get stomped on by the stampede that was heading towards the Gryffindor common room.

 

I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione talking to Hagrid so Nev and I went to join them. “Nonsense! Why would Snape put a curse on Harry’s broom?” Hagrid asked in disbelief. “I don’t know. Why was he trying to get passed that three-headed dog on Halloween?” Harry retorted. “Who told you about Fluffy?” _Fluffy?_ “Fluffy?” _Who names a cerberus Fluffy?_ “T-that t-thing has a name?” Neville asked incredulously. “Well, of course he has a name. He’s mine. I bought him off an Irish fellow down at the pub las’ year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-” Hagrid trailed off. “Yes?” Harry asked thirsty for information. “Oh! I shouldn’t have said that. I should not have said that. No more questions! Top secret, that is.” Harry tried again, “But whatever Fluffy is guarding, Snape is trying to steal it!” Hagrid shook his head. “Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher.”

 

“Teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one. I’ve read all about them. You’ve got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn’t blinking.”Hermione said as the voice of reason. “Exactly.” Harry finished. “Now you listen to me, all five of you. You are meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It’s dangerous. What that dog is guarding is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel.” Hagrid warned. “Nicholas Flamel?” Ron asked cluelessly. Hagrid’s black beady eyes widened, “I shouldn’t have said that. I should not have said that.” He chanted quietly as he walked away. “Who’s Nicholas Flamel?” Ron repeated. “I don’t know.” I had a feeling that Hermione would spend the next few weeks in the library trying to find out though. _If there was one thing Hermione hates it’s not knowing the answer to something_ , I thought as we made our way to the Gryffindor common room.

 

***

 

Who decorated the common room? There were lights strewn about the room. The Weird Sisters was playing in the background and somehow they snuck in Butterbeer. Well, I saw they snuck some Firewhiskey as well, but I didn’t want that; it’s gross. One time, when I was about five, I was really thirsty so I took a sip of Uncle Algie’s that was sitting out on the porch, thinking that it was pop. Only it wasn’t. Although I did love Butterbeer. Gran never let us have more than one, but Gran wasn’t here. _Awesome_. 

 

Needless to say, I drank my fair share of Butterbeer that night. I may have been a bit tipsy and I know I wasn’t the only one. Most of the older students were drinking Firewhiskey. Hermione was dared to not touch a book for the rest of the night. We played Exploding Snap and bet with sweets. Neville caught a chocolate frog that tried to escape. We danced like hippogriffs and sang like banshees.  

 

At midnight Professor McGonagall peaked in to send us younger years to our dormitories and to tell the older students that if they were going to stay up, they had to keep it down. 

 

As I laid in bed, absentmindedly petting Ty, I thought that today was one of the best days I’ve had at Hogwarts yet. I played in my first Quidditch match, which we won; I caught my first Quaffle and had fun playing as a Keeper; and I drank a lot of Butterbeer at my first party. Over all, I have to say that today was completely and totally... _Awesome_.

 


	9. Yule Shoot Your Heart Out

The end of autumn gave way to winter and all of Hogwarts was blanketed with snow. The first day I looked out the window and saw all the snow, which luckily was a Sunday, I immediately went looking for Neville and made him play with me outside. Harry and Ron joined us as we dragged Hermione away from the library. We laid down and made snow angels and competed to see who could make the best snow wizard. Ron won, apparently competing with six siblings every year gives you an edge. 

 

Soon enough it was time to pack to go home for the holidays. Christmas was always a bittersweet time of year. “Are you done packing?” Hermione asked. “Yup, just finished. Better make sure that Nev didn’t forget anything.” 

 

I ran down the girls stairs and up the boy’s. I came in and the boy’s hadn’t packed a thing. Well, Ron had an excuse; turns out that he’s not going home. His parents are going to visit his brother Charlie, who studies dragons in Romania. When Hermione learns about that she’s probably going to give him homework to do on Nicholas Flamel with Harry, which he’ll probably push off to play another round of wizard’s chess. 

 

I helped Neville pack things he probably would have forgot otherwise. He’ll probably still forget a couple things, but oh well, it’s only a couple of weeks. Hermione, Nev and I said our goodbyes and holiday wishes to Harry and Ron, who were playing wizard chess in the common room, before we left for the train. Ron was now staying atHogwarts because his parents were visiting his brother that works with dragons in Romania, so Hermione assigned him with helping Harry look for Nicholas Flamel in the Restricted Section.They looked _so_ excited at that. _Ha, right_. 

 

Nev and I played Exploding Snap on the train ride back while Hermione was reading another gigantic book that she checked out of the library for a bit of _light_ reading _. Ha._

 

Gran was waiting for us at the platform. She was wearing her green robes and that atrocious vulture hat that she adored for some reason. When we were kids Nev and a would steal it and chase each other around the house. Once we left Kings Cross we walked down a back alley before Gran grabbed both of our hands and we apparated away.Nev and I raced to our rooms to unpack our things before we competed to see who would make the best snow wizard. 

 

On Christmas Eve we went to St. Mungo’s to visit mum and dad. It was always bittersweet when we went to visit. We would tell them what Nev and I have been up to, our latest accidental catastrophe, and the new plants in Nev’s garden. This time, like every time, I just wished that we could see the pride in their eyes when we tell them that we were sorted into Gryffindor. That I could listen to his stories about being on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when I tell him about making reserve. That mum actually saw me when she looked at me, not the girl who brought her favorite flowers, just _me_. 

 

Gran apparated us into a back alley close to Purge and Dowse Ltd., a red brick department store in London. “We’re here to visit the Longbottom’s.” Gran said to the ugly mannequin in the store window. The mannequin nodded its consent and we walked through the barrier, like on platform 9 3/4, into the reception area of St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.  

 

We walked through the rows of witches and wizards waiting for treatments. Since this was a far cry from our first visit to St. Mungo’s we walked straight to the Janus Thickey Ward on the fourth floor. We walked down the end of the isle between the rows of the other permanent residents of the ward. 

 

They were out of bed, that was a good sign. Mum was looking out the window and dad was in the rocking chair, looking at a far off spot on the floor. I put mum’s favorite flowers, Calla Lilies, into the vase that was on her bedside table. I took out the bag of Honeydukes from my bag that Gran had put an undetectable extension charm on. I gave Neville the chocolate wands to give to dad, while I handed mum a pack of Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum.  

 

We told them about being sorted into Gryffindor like they did and about the other students in our year. I know that they didn’t really understand or remember the stories we were telling them, but we told them anyway. Mum turned her attention to the Calla Lilies when I was telling them the story of our first flying lesson, with Nev interrupting every once in a while, which led to my spot as reserve. She slowly lifted her hand and started slightly petting a Calla Lily, feeling the silky texture of the petal under the pad of her fingertips. She grabbed the flower that she had been stroking and broke off part of the stem. She placed the Calla Lily into my hair behind my ear. I tried and failed to contain the tear that left a slow lonely trail down my cheek as I turned my face more into the curve of her palm. _Oh, mum_. 

 

Healer Miriam Strout asked us to leave after dad started shaking and mumbling as he rocked faster in the rocking chair. “It’ll be okay. Happy Christmas.” I lied as we said our goodbyes. We were walking toward the exit of the Janus Thickey Ward when mum caught up to us and tugged on Nev’s sleeve before she handed him an empty wrapper of Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum that we got her. “Thanks mum.” Nev said quietly. “How nice dear,” Gran said in her high pitched tone, “now throw that wrapper in the bin, Neville.” She whispered the last part, although it was a loud whisper since Gran didn’t know how to whisper quietly, as mum skipped her way back to dad. I grabbed Nev’s hand and squeezed slightly, feeling the Drooble wrapper between our grasp, and gave a small sad smile that was mirrored on his face. 

 

 I wrote Harry and Hermione a few times (Ron’s not much of a writer), Hermione more so since it was just her and her parents. She did the homework two days into the holiday of course. She thanked me for the book on Magical Theory that I knew she wanted. She gave Nev and I planners with schedules of classes and study times already inside of course, which she probably got Harry and Ron too. Harry told me about a mirror that he found in the castle that I just had to see. He found it when he was hiding from Filtch, Snape and Quirrell after sneaking into the restricted section of the library after hours looking for books on Nicholas Flamel. There was no progress on that search. Ron added a P.S. thanking us for the package of sweets that we sent them. Apparently we sponsored the Christmas Sugar High of ’91. I made a mental note to make sure that I told Ron to thank his mom for me for the red jumper with a yellow ‘C’ that she knitted. 

 

The rest of the holidays passed by rather slowly. Nev and I played in the snow then played wizards chess by the fire to warm up. Sometimes we spiced it up with a game of Exploding Snap. Other than that it pretty boring. It was strange to realize that some things just weren’t as much fun now that we’ve gone to Hogwarts. We were counting the days until we could go back. 

 

We found Hermione saying goodbye to her parents on the platform. The adults got to talking as caught up on each others holiday that didn’t make it into our letters. Gran nodded politely when the Grangers said they were dentists. _What’s a dentist? Do they put dents in things?_ Gran seemed to have no idea either, but the Granger’s seemed like nice muggles. 

 

Hermione made notes for our classes on these little white rectangular cards with lines on them that she called flashcards. Apparently it was an efficient way to study in the muggle world, which was proved correctly when she spent the train ride using them. 

 

When we reached the Gryffindor common room we saw Ron and Harry playing wizards chess. I studied the board for a moment before I whispered, “Queen to E5” into Harry’s ear.“Oi!” Ron complained childishly. Harry smiled in thanks before taking my advice. I smirked as I continued my way to the girls dormitory to unpack. 

 

It didn’t take long to unpack my things since we were only gone for a couple of weeks. I went downstairs and noticed that the Weasley twins were bundled up for the snow and looking like they were up to something. _Well, it is the last day of holidays and its not like I have anything better to do,_ I smirked. 

 

I ran back upstairs, grabbed a jacket before subtly chasing after them.I found them in the Entrance Hall and squeezed between the twins wrapping my arm around their elbows. The looked down at me, “What are you up to Littlebottom?” they asked simultaneously raising their eyebrows. I narrowed my eyes at the stupid nickname, “That’s what I was about to ask. You two look like your up to no good and its got a girl curious.” 

 

They smirked at each other. Fred started, “So you want to know-” 

“-what we’re up to? I guess we could-” 

“-use another pair of hands-”

“-for our prank.” I smiled at their twin connection, a part of me wishing that Nev and I could communicate like that. They grinned and bent slightly to whisper into my ears, “ _Okay, so here’s what we’re going to do.._.” 

 

We stealthily made our way by the courtyard, making sure to keep ourselves hidden behind the pillars. Fred and George charmed a fairly decent amount of snowballs into a pile while we waited. After about five minutes Professor Quirrell made his way through the Courtyard. Once he was halfway through we all started throwing snowballs at the back of his head. Every time Quirrell went to turn in our direction to see where the snowballs were coming from we hid behind the pillars again and tried to contain our laughter. Now, some people may think that this sounds cruel, but that’s because they have never been on this end of the snowball. I may not have liked Quirrell in the first place, but it was so much fun and honestly, it was hilarious. Professor Quirrell started running towards the Great Hall. 

 

I collapsed against the pillar with my hands on my knees as we broke out laughing. After a minute or two we tried to collect our breaths. “You’ve got potential, Littlebottom.” I lifted my head and glared at them. “Don’t call me that.” They smirked. “That just makes us-,” George started. “want to call you that even more!” Fred finished. I sighed, _this obviously wasn’t going anywhere_.

 

Later I went to the Great Hall where I met everyone for dinner. On the way back to common room Harry and I trailed after Ron and Hermione who were arguing over something stupid as usual, Nev was trying to play the mediator this time. “Tonight meet me in the common room at midnight. I need to show you this mirror that I found in a disused classroom. I need to know what you see.” My eyebrows crinkled in confusion. “What I see? It’s a mirror Harry, I’d see myself.” Harry shook his head, “When I first found it I saw my parents and when I showed Ron he saw something else.” _Well, that’s strange_.I slowly nodded, “Okay, midnight.”

 

The next few hours passed slowly. The common room was crowded with Gryffindors catching up on their holidays or holiday homework, or in some cases both.Eventually it died down as the tower went to sleep. At eleven fifty-five I looked around the dormitory to make sure the girls were asleep before I made my way back down to the common room that was now empty. Or at least I _thought_ it was empty until Harry suddenly appeared out of no where. He covered his hand over my mouth before I could scream. “Harry! Where the bloody hell did you come from? Is that invisibility cloak? Where did you get it? Those are really rare, you know.” Harry chuckled at the shock that was still stuck in my voice even after I tried to wipe it off of my face. “It was under the Christmas tree. Apparently it was my father’s. I don’t know who sent it to me. They only said to use it well, and so we shall. We better get a move on.” He draped the invisibility cloak over us before we snuck out of the tower, ignoring the Fat Lady who’s voice was calling out “Who’s there?” down the corridor. 

 

Luckily there was no sign of Filch or Mrs. Norris. Harry led me around dark passageways, retracing his steps from the library to a door next to a suit of armor. He whipped off the cloak and dropped it by the door before he ran to the mirror. “Ron saw himself as Head Boy and Quidditch captain while Gryffindor won both the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup, but whenever I look at it I see my parents. Ron thought it might show the future, but that can’t be possible. My parents are dead.” He tilted his head. His intense stare bore into the mirror, as if he was trying to will his parents out of the mirror, afraid that the image would change and that they would suddenly disappear like sand through his fingers. “I just see you Harry.” After a moment he mentally shook himself out of it and took a step back from the mirror and beckoned me forward. “Look in properly. What do you see?”

 

The mirror was large, as high as the ceiling. It had an ornate gold frame that stood on two clawed feet. On the top there was a carved inscription that read _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._   _What language is that,_ I wondered. Once I was the only one in front of the mirror I gasped for breath and clapped my hands to my mouth. I should have been alone in the mirror, but I _wasn’t_. 

 

My mum was standing behind me, smiling as she absentmindedly played with my hair. She was my mum, but not the mum I knew. She was the mum I _should have_ known. Her glistening gaze was lost in mine, instead of just being lost at sea. Her waves curled like mine instead of lying limply by her face. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her smile was radiant like in the photographs we have of her and dad of their Hogwarts days. Oh, Dad. His back was straight and not hunched over making him seem older than he was. His hair was neat and the same dark auburn locks that he gave Nev and I. I finally saw the pride in his eyes that I always wished to see. His arm was hanging over Nev’s shoulder. Even Neville looked slightly different. He seemed taller, more confident and comfortable in his own skin. He looked happy. They all did.

 

I don’t know how much time passed as I kept starring into the mirror. I don’t know when I started crying. All I knew was that a part of me never felt happier and another part of me was heartbroken, because I knew, that whatever this vision in front of me was, it would never be real. 

 

“Back again, Harry? I see you are showing Miss. Longbottom the delights of the Mirror of Erised.” We guiltily turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the corner of the classroom. “I trust by now you realize what it does?” He continued at our silence. “I’ll give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is.”

 

“So it shows us what we want? Whatever we want.” Harry inferred. “Yes and no,” Dumbledore answered quietly. “It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, and most desperate desires of our hearts. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. Now both of you have never really known your parents, so when you look into the mirror you see them standing happily beside you. But remember this, this mirror gives us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away in front of it. Even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask that neither of you go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don’t you two put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?”

 

I turned back to the mirror and my heart broke again, knowing that this was the only time I would ever see my parents like this. “Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?” I asked hesitantly. “Obviously, you’ve just done so. You may ask me one more thing, however.” he smiled. “What do you see when you look in the mirror?” 

 

“I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks.” Harry and I stared. “One can never have enough socks,” Dumbledore said. “Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn’t get a single pair. People insist on giving me books.” While I thought he was lying to hide whatever he actually saw in the mirror, I didn’t question it. I understood, it was a personal question. However, I didn’t think he was lying about wanting a pair of thick woolen socks. The man had a point. I made a mental note to give Professor Dumbledore a pair of socks for Christmas next year.

 

Harry and I quietly made our way back to Gryffindor tower under his invisibility cloak. “Are your parents dead too?” Harry whispered. The vision from the Mirror of Erised flashed again in my mind. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to blink away my tears before any fell as evidence. Luckily it was dark and I was walking in front of Harry, so he wouldn’t have been able to see me if a tear broke free. “No,” I could feel his questioning stare burning into the back of my head. “I don’t really like talking about it.” Somehow I felt Harry nod behind me, don’t ask me how. “Well, if you ever _do_ want to talk about it, I’m here. Okay?” I turned my head to smile at him. “Thanks Harry.”

 

Once I was back in my bed in the girls dormitory I laid down and closed my eyes. My parents looked back at me. Ty crawled up the bed from where she was resting at my feet. I cuddled her to my chest and buried my face into her fur as I silently cried myself to sleep.

 


	10. Don't Talk Snitch

Returning to school meant returning to classes which meant homework. Luckily we came back on Saturday so Hermione, Nev and I went to the library on Sunday to check over it for mistakes before we had to turn it in. 

 

After lunch I met Harry at Quidditch practice. Something got under Wood’s skin and we all could tell. He was working everybody twice as hard. Towards the end of practice he finally let the bad news slip. Snape was refereeing the next match. _Because Snape isn’t biased, right?_ No wonder Wood has been freaking out. If we won our next match against Hufflepuff we would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years. This was awful.

 

By the end of practice we were wiped. Some of the team took their time to chat, however I went straight back to Gryffindor tower. I had never been so happy to finally reach the common room. I jumped straight into the shower and my was it heavenly. I may have taken my sweet time in the shower, just standing with my eyes closed, letting the water cascade down my back, soothing my sore muscles. The vision from the Mirror of Erised flashed behind my eyelids again. I tilted my head back into the spray and let my tears mix into the water falling down my face. 

 

After a few more minutes I turned off the shower and wrung the excess water out of my hair. I swiped the steam off of the mirror and looked into the reflection of my hazel eyes. I mentally tried to bottle up and compartmentalize my grief. I smiled at myself like nothing was wrong. _After a while maybe I’ll fool myself_. I dried myself off and got dressed in a pair of shorts and the red jumper I got from Mrs.Weasley for Christmas. 

 

As a habit I fisted my hand in the sleeves of my jumper as I went downstairs. Hermione was testing her flash cards on Harry, and Ron was messing with his Chocolate Frog cards. Hermione shook her head at him. “Look at you, playing with your cards. _Pathetic!_ We’ve got final exams coming up soon.” She lectured. “I’m ready, ask me any question.” Ron insisted. _Oh, boy_. Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Alright, what are the three most crucial ingredients in a forgetfulness potion?” Ron frowned, “I forgot.” Hermione pursed her lips. “And what may I ask, do you plan to do if that comes up on the final exam?” Ron perked up slightly. “Copy off you?” Hermione glared at him. “ _No, you won’t!_ Besides, according to Professor McGonagall we’re to be given special quills bewitched with an anti-cheating spell.” Ron gasped. “That’s insulting! It’s as if they don’t trust us!” 

 

The portrait opened and Nev tumbled into the common room. His legs were stuck together. _Oh Nev, that definitely looks like a Leg-Locker Curse. Did he bunny hop all the way up here?_

 

Everyone in the common room started laughing and I glared at them as I helped him get to the couch. “What happened?” I asked. “Malfoy,” he said quietly. “I met him outside the library. He said that he’d been looking for someone to practice that on.” _Ugh, what was his problem?_ Hermione put down her book. “Go to Professor McGonagall. Report him!” she urged. Neville shook his head and looked at his shoes. “I don’t want more trouble.” _Yet, apparently Malfoy does._  

 

“You’ve got to stand up to him, Neville! He’s used to walking all over people, but that’s no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier.” Ron said. “How can I? I can barely stand at all!” he paused. “There’s no need to tell me that I’m not brave enough for Gryffindor, Malfoy’s already done that.” Nev choked out, looking as if he was about to cry. _Oh son of a banshee, was Malfoy gonna get it. When I got my hands on him..._

 

Seamus jumped up with his wand, eager to help. “I know the counter curse!”Nev’s eyes widened. “No! That’s just what I need, for you to set my bloody knee caps on fire!” Seamus slammed his wand on the table. “I don’t appreciate the insinuation Longbottom! _Besides_ , if anyone cares to notice, my eyebrows have completely grown back!” I snorted and tried to contain my laughter as he walked up to his dormitory, a big white bald spot glistening in the light as he made his exit. I could tell Hermione was having difficulties containing her laughter as well. She shook her head before the performed the counter curse and Nev’s legs sprang apart. He bent his knees and then stretched then to regain the feeling in his legs.

 

There was a moment of silence before Harry dug into his pocket and took out a chocolate frog that he handed to Nev to try to cheer him up. “You’re worth twelve of Malfoy,” Harry said. “The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn’t it? And where’s Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin.” Nev’s lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog. “Thanks, Harry. D’you want the card, you collect them, don’t you?” Harry turned the card over. “Dumbledore again. He’s the first one I ever-” He gasped and looked up at us. “ _I’ve found him!_ ” he whispered loudly. “I’ve found Flamel! I _told_ you I’d read the name somewhere before, I read it in the train coming here-listen to this: ‘Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon’s blood, _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel_ ’!” 

 

Hermione jumped to her feet. “Stay there!” she said before she sprinted up the stairs to the dormitory. We barely had any time to wonder what she was up to before she ran back carrying this big old book. “I never thought to look in here!” she whispered excitedly. “I checked this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading.” 

 

“ _This_ is _light?_ ” Ron asked incredulously. Hermione glared at him. She flipped through pages to get to the right section. “Of course, here it is!” she said excitedly once she found what she was looking for. “Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer’s Stone!”

 

“The what?” we asked. “Honestly, don’t any of you read?” she sighed. “The Sorcerer’s Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It’ll transform any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.”

 

“Immortal?” Ron repeated. “It means you’ll never die.” Hermione explained matter-of-factly. “I know what it means!” Ron cried out, clearly insulted. We shushed him. “The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665 th birthday. That’s what Fluffy is guarding on the third floor. That’s whats under the trapdoor. The Sorcerer’s Stone.” Hermione concluded.  

 

***

 

Wood used anytime he could sign up for the pitch Quidditch practice. After each practice we were exhausted and sweating like crazy. Wood decided to train me as a substitute, teaching me the basic drills for different positions so that we would have all our hoops covered. Merlin was it tough, Wood worked me to the bone. I thought I was going to die from exhaustion multiple times. But with all the practices, there was obvious improvement and that felt great. However, that didn’t mean that I wasn’t nervous as the match drew nearer, even though there was only a possibility of me playing again. 

 

Ron, Hermione, Nev and I made our way to the stands the day of the match. Someone bumped into me in the next row. “Oh, sorry Tulip, didn’t see you there.” He tugged a strand of my hair and I glared at him. _Yeah, right_. Malfoy grinned at his goons. “Wonder how long Potter’s going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?” Ron didn’t answer. _Maybe if we ignore him he’ll go away_. Snape awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George hit a Bludger at him. Harry was still circling the game like a hawk looking for the Snitch. 

 

“You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?” Malfoy said a few minutes later. _Dear Merlin, did that boy not know when to shut up?_ Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. “It’s people we feel sorry for. See, there’s Potter, who’s got no parents, then there’s the Weasley’s, who’ve got no money, Daffodil doesn’t even need a reason-you should be on the team too, Longbottom, you’ve got no brains.” 

 

Nev’s face turned bright red and turned in his seat to face Malfoy. “I’m worth twelve of you, Malfoy,” he stammered. Malfoy and his goons laughed. I mentally smiled at Nev for finally standing up for himself. “You tell him, Neville.” Ron said not taking his eyes from the game. “Longbottom, if brains were gold you’d be poorer than Weasley, and that’s saying something.” My eyes narrowed and Ron’s face turned more red than Nev’s. “I’m warning you, Malfoy! One more word-”

 

 “Nev’s smarter than you’ll ever be. He learns things quick and yet, you still don’t know when it’s best to shut the bloody hell up. Before I make you, _again_.” A faint pink rose in Malfoy’s cheeks. “Guys!” Hermione said suddenly, “Harry!” We all returned our attention to the game. “What? Where?” Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. I gripped the wooden railing, while Hermione had her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry shot toward the ground like a bullet. 

 

“You’re in luck, Weasley, Potter’s obviously spotted some money on the ground!” Malfoy jeered. Ron snapped. Before anyone knew what was happening, Ron jumped on Malfoy, wrestling him to the ground. _Can’t say I completely didn’t see this happening,_ I thought as I clambered my way over the back of the seat to help. Nev hesitated and then scrambled behind me. I kind of jump tackled Crabbe, who was going to get Ron from behind. 

 

“Come on, Harry!” I heard Hermione scream as Harry sped right at Snape. Apparently she didn’t notice the scuffle going on behind her. We bumped into other people around us before landing on the floor. Crabbe used his weight to throw me off, which no one could deny he had a lot of. I threw a couple punches and scratches. It was strange. I felt like I was there and yet, like I was just watching everything happen. Crabbe’s hands wrapped around my throat and the blood rushed to my face. I tucked my arm underneath and punched him in the throat with all my force. His grip loosened as he coughed and I kneed him away, extending my foot to a kick, once there was enough room between us, into his stomach.

 

The stands erupted. “Ron! Callie! Where are you? The game’s over! Harry’s won! We’ve won! Gryffindor is in the lead!” Hermione shrieked as she jumped around with Lavender and Parvati. I pulled Goyle off of my brother and helped him up. Although Goyle was the obvious victor, I was happy to see the Nev got a few shots in too. I hated seeing him in pain, but I loved watching him stand his ground. I know that he thought that he didn’t belong in Gryffindor, that he wasn’t brave, but I knew that wasn’t true. 

 

Surprisingly Ron and Malfoy looked equally ruffled up. Although Malfoy’s complaints of ‘his father hearing about this’ made him look more pathetic, so I mentally dubbed Ron the winner of that round. I looked towards the pitch to see Harry jump off his broom from a foot off the ground. The game had barely lasted five minutes. _That has to be a record_. When was the last time the Snitch was caught so quickly?

 

Hermione found us and dragged us down to congratulate Harry. It was hard to reach him through all the other students, especially other Gryffindors. When we reached him, he was still on the shoulders of the Weasley twins. 

 

After a while of celebrating on the pitch, the team left for the locker rooms while everyone else left for dinner. Along the way I pulled everyone aside and healed our scrapes with a couple spells from the book Gran got me. Ron and Nev looked relieved while Hermione raised an eyebrow. “What? I actually _do_ read.”

 

After dinner there was a party in the Gryffindor common room. _Of course, there was a lot to celebrate. Talk about showing Slytherin! Malfoy and his goons got knocked down a few pegs and we’re now ahead of the for the cup!_

_I really need to find out how the Weasley twins sneak in everything._ Like last time there was Firewhiskey and Butterbeer, they had also got some cakes and stuff. There was still no sign of Harry. Then I realized that I couldn’t find Ron or Hermione either. _They’re probably looking for Harry_. I saw Nev trying to sneak up the stairs and grabbed two Butterbeers as I slithered my way through the crowd of happy Gryffindors to intercept him.

 

“Nev, where are you going? Are you okay?” He stopped mid step and turned around to look at me. “You know that I don’t really like parties.”I tilted my head at him. “Then don’t think of it as a party. Think of it as just hanging out with our friends.” I smiled and handed him the Butterbeer. He caved, smiling, and accepted the Butterbeer. “Thanks.” He mumbled. _What are sisters for?_ I tugged the sleeve of the arm that wasn’t holding the Butterbeer and lead him towards Fred and George, who were huddled up was by the fire. Fred was holding pieces of chocolate “Thanks Fred, I love chocolate!” I said as I grabbed one and popped it in my mouth. I felt their eyes on me as I chewed. “Mhmm Shock-o-choc! Shockingly terrific!” Nev laughed, knowing that strangely enough, I actually did like it. The twins shook their heads. “Full of surprises, Littlebottom.” Nev laughed even though, technically he was a ‘Littlebottom’ too. I glared at all of them for a second. _I hope it won’t stick but why do I have this awful feeling that it will._

 

I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione climb through the portrait hole and try to make their way through the crowd. Harry made it first and tugged me closer by my hand to whisper in my ear, “Follow us.” He looked at the stairs, gesturing towards the dormitories. If a boy tried going up the girls staircase, it would turn into a slide. The same couldn’t be said visa versa. _I guess girls were always assumed to be more trustworthy_. I tugged on Nev’s sleeve and joined the conga line to the boys dormitories. It was empty since everyone was at the party downstairs. Harry closed the door once everyone was inside, not wanting anyone to overhear the future topic. 

 

Harry told all of us about the conversation he spied on between Snape and Quirrell. “So we were right, it _is_ the Sorcerer’s Stone, and Snape’s trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy-and he said something about Quirrell’s ‘hocus pocus’-I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through-” 

“So you mean the Stone’s only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?” Hermione said in alarm. “It won’t last a week.” I said without thinking.

 

But then I did think. _Wait,_ Snape _needs_ Quirrell’s _help?_ Somehow that didn’t seem right. I had heard from some of the older students that Snape has been after that job for years. I would think that Snape would be more knowledgable and qualified. Snape may not be a good teacher, but that was due to his arrogance and hate of children ( _which makes you wonder why he’s a teacher anyway_ ), which is due to his above average intelligence. 

 

“No,” I answered Hermione seriously this time. “Harry’s right; there must be other spells and enchantments protecting the stone. Other obstacles besides Quirrell. I may be biased, but Quirrell’s obstacle is probably the easiest one. If Harry’s right about Snape, he’s trying to find out what else he’s up against, starting with Quirrell. As long as he can’t get through Fluffy and the other obstacles, that I’m sure Dumbledore’s approved, and Dumbledore doesn’t go anywhere, the Stone should be safe.” Hermione nodded her agreement, “We should still keep our eyes peeled for anything strange.”We all nodded and went back down to the party in the common room. _Meeting adjourned. I want more Butterbeer goodness._

 


	11. Dragons, Centaurs, and Cloaked Figures, Oh My!

Quirrell must have been braver than we thought. As weeks past he seemed to be getting thinner and a bit more pale, but it didn’t look as though he’d cracked yet.

 

The Stone wasn’t the only thing on our minds. Exams were creeping closer and Hermione wouldn’t let any of us forget it. She started color coding all her notes and enforcing her study schedules that she gave us for Christmas. “Hermione, the exams are ages away.” Ron complained, as usual. Hermione snapped, “Ten weeks, that’s not ages. That’s like a second to Nicholas Flamel.” Ron lifted his head from his book. “But we’re not six hundred years old,” Ron reminded her. “Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all.”

 

“What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into second year? They’re very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don’t know what’s gotten into me.” _I don’t get why Hermione puts so much pressure on herself_. I mean, I know that she feels that she has a lot to prove, as a muggleborn, but she has to know that she could take the exams right now and get an O. _She has nothing to worry about_. “I’ll never remember this,” Ron burst out as he looked around for anything to distract himself with. “Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?”

 

Hagrid shuffled into view trying to hide something behind his back. “Jus’ lookin’,” he said in a shifty voice that got our interest at once. _...Yeah, right._ “And what’re you lot up to? Your not still lookin’ for Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?” He asked suspiciously. “Oh, we found him ages ago,” Ron said impressively. “And we know what that dog’s guarding, it’s a Sorcerer’s St-”

 

“Shhhhh!” Hagrid looked around to see if anyone was listening. “Don’ go shoutin’ about it, what’s the matter with yeh?” _The big guy has a point_ , if there was one trait Ron lacked it was subtlety. “There are actually a few things that we wanted to ask you in fact,” Harry said, “about what’s guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy-”

 

“SHHHHH!” Hagrid shushed again. “Listen-come an’ see me later, I’m not promising I’ll tell yeh anything, mind, but don’t go blabbin’ about it in here, students aren’t s’pposed to know. They’ll think I’ve told yeh-” Harry nodded, “See you later, then.” Hagrid shuffled off. “Wonder what he was hiding.”Ron’s growling stomach at the perfect time, I didn’t feel like studying anymore anyway. We dropped off our books and things at Gryffindor tower before we made our way to the Great Hall.

 

After dinner Nev went to Herbology Club while the rest of us walked to Hagrid’s Hut. All the curtains were closed. That’s strange. We knocked on the door. Hagrid called “Who is it?” before he let us in, even though he knew we were coming. He shut the door quickly behind us. It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was a warm day, Hagrid had a fire blazing in the grate. He made us tea and offered us his infamous rock cakes, which we politely declined. “So-yeh wanted to ask me somethin’?”

 

“Yes,” Harry said, getting straight to the point. “We were wondering if you could tell us what’s guarding the Sorcerer’s Stone other than Fluffy?” Hagrid frowned at him. “O’ course I can’t,” he said. “Number one, I don’ know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn’ tell yeh if I could. That Stone’s here for a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts-I s’ppose yeh’ve worked that out an’ all? Beats me how yeh even know about Fluffy.” 

 

“Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us but you _do_ know, you know everything that goes on around here,” said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid’s beard twitched and we could tell he was smiling. _Look out world, Hermione’s got brains and charm._ “We only wondered who had _done_ the guarding, really. We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you.” _Girl knows how to lay it on thick. She’s got it._ “Well, I don’t suppose it could hurt to tell yeh that ... he borrowed Fluffy from me ... then some of the teachers did enchantments ... Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall,” he listed as he ticked them off on his fingers. _I knew it_. “Professor Quirrell, and Dumbledore himself did somethin’, o’ course. Hang on, I’ve forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape.”

 

“ _Snape?_ ” Harry asked incredulously. Hagrid leaned forward. “Yeah-yer not still on about that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he’s not about to steal it.” We all looked at each other. Since Snape was one of the teachers protecting the Stone, he also knew who else set up a test, but did he know what the other tests were and how to beat them? The only thing we did know is that he hasn’t been able to get past Fluffy and he doesn’t know what spells or enchantments Quirrell set up to protect the Stone. Just how close was Snape from getting the Stone? We didn’t know. Right now our saving graces were Dumbledore and Fluffy. 

 

“You’re the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren’t you Hagrid?” Harry asked anxiously. “You wouldn’t tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?” Hagrid stood up and walked by the fire. “O’course not! Ain’t no one gonna get passed Fluffy. Not a soul knows how, except for me and Dumbledore.”

 

I heard something rattle in the fire grate behind Hagrid. My eyebrows crinkled. _What was that?_ All of our eyes were on Hagrid, or more so whatever might be behind Hagrid that was now clattering about more incessantly. After a short awkward pause, Hagrid knew that he could no longer hide whatever he was trying to hide. Hagrid put on oven mitts from the kitchenette and grabbed something out of the cauldron that was in the fire and placed it on the table. “Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?” Harry asked cluelessly. “ _Hagrid...Is that?_ ” I started my thought out loud. “Oh! That...that’s uh...umm.” Hagrid trailed off, not wanting to confess just what exactly _that_ was. “I know what that is!” Ron exclaimed, happy that he actually knew the answer to something. “But Hagrid, how did you get one?” 

 

“I won it!” Hagrid exclaimed enthusiastically now that the cat was out of the bag, _or the dragon almost out of its shell, I suppose_. “Off a stranger I met down at the pub. Seemed right glad to be rid of it, matter of fact...” He said the last part quietly in confusion, _as if who wouldn’t want a pet dragon?_  

 

The egg was now wobbling slightly on the table. A funny clicking noise started coming from inside. After a second or two a few cracks developed on the shell. It was moving inside, trying to claw its way out. It was hatching. I leaned forward slightly. I saw everyone else take a little step back, but everyone seemed to be holding our breath. All at once there was this scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table and shook off the few remaining egg shell pieces. It was kind of cute in a strange sort of way. The bony wings reminded me of the pictures of thestrals, I looked them up after I found out my wand core. “Is that...a dragon?” Hermione finally stated the question out loud. The baby dragon let out a little caw as if knowing that he was the center of attention and the topic at hand. “That’s not just a dragon! That’s a Norwegian Ridgeback!” Ron corrected. “My brother works with these in Romania.”

 

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Hagrid said, a bit misty eyed. The baby dragon turned to look at him. “Oh, bless him, look, he knows his mommy!” he chuckled happily as he reached out a hand to stroke the dragon’s head. “Hello little Norbert.” _Norbert, no offense, but what kind of name is Norbert?_ “Norbert?” we asked. _He looks more like a Blaze to me._ “Yeah, well, he’s gotta have a name don’ he?” I chuckled slightly. Hagrid slightly tickled his throat and behind his ears. Norbert sort of giggled into a cough before he hiccuped a fireball that flew into Hagrid’s beard. _Definitely a Blaze_. Hagrid pat the embers out with his oven mitts. “He’ll have to be trained up a bit o’course” Norbert coughed up a bit of smoke. “Hagrid, you live in a _wooden house._ How fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?” Hagrid was about to answer when he started squinting at the window. “Who’s that?” We all turned to the window where we saw the back of a bright blond head running back to the castle. “Malfoy.” I answered. _There were no mistaking those locks._ “Oh dear,” Hagrid said as the color started to leave his face. _Oh dear, is right._

 

“Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told me so the first time I ever met him.” Harry said as we trekked our way up to the castle. “That’s crazy!” _I wonder if I wished really hard for a baby thestral, could I get one as easy as that?_ “What’s worse is that Malfoy knows,” Ron said. “I don’t understand, is that bad?” Harry asked. “Oh, it’s bad all right.” We turned around a corner and there was Professor McGonagall, holding a candle, waiting for us. Malfoy stepped out from behind her, smirking at us. I glared at him. “Good evening.” I think she might have been a bit sarcastic.

 

She led us to her office. “Nothing, I repeat nothing, gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken.” Our jaws dropped. “ _Fifty?_ ” Harry asked incredulously. “Each,” Malfoy looked like a cat that swallowed the canary. “And to ensure that it doesn’t happen again, all five of you will receive detention.” Malfoy looked confused and it was my turn to smirk. He took a step closer to her desk. “I’m sorry Professor, perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the five of us.” She raised a Scottish eyebrow at him. “No, you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. You see, though honorable as your intentions were,” _Ha, honorable. “_ You, too, were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention tomorrow.” _That crap may fly with Snape, but that definitely wasn’t so with McGonagall_. _Go cry to your father about that._ With that she dismissed us to our dormitories. 

 

The next morning proved that last night was _not_ a dream. Two hundred points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, we ruined any chance of winning the House Cup this year. At first, the Gryffindors who passed the giant hourglasses that recorded the House Points thought there had been a mistake. How could Gryffindor suddenly have two hundred points less than yesterday? Then, like any juicy story at Hogwarts, it spread like Fiendfyre. The famous Harry Potter, hero of two Quidditch matches, lost all the points with a couple other stupid first years. So we went from sort-of popular for first years, to the stupid first years who lost Gryffindor the House Cup. _That’s just great_. People pointed, glared, and gossiped. On the other hand, the Slytherins whistled and cheered as we past, “Thanks, we owe you one!” _Oh, shut up!_

 

 “They’ll forget eventually.” Nev tried to cheer us up. “Yeah, Fred and Gerge have lost loads of points in all the time they’ve been here, and people still like them.” Ron agreed. “They’ve never lost two hundred points in one go though have they?” Harry rebutted miserably. _He has a point_.

 

At ten o’clock that night we met Filch and Malfoy in the Entrance Hall for detention. Filch led us out onto the grounds. “A pity they let the old punishments die out. There was a time when detention had you hanging by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days. I’ve got the chains still in my office, keep ‘em well oiled in case they’re ever needed...God, I miss the screamin’” We all worriedly looked at each other. _What a creep._ “You’ll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He’s got a little job to do inside the dark forest.

 

“Sorry lot, this, Hagrid.” Filch said as we approached Hagrid, who was leaving his hut. Hagrid sniffled as he put down his lantern. “Good God, man, you’re not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?” Filch sneered. Hagrid sniffed again. “Norbert’s gone!” Hagrid cried. “Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony.” _Aww_. “But that’s good, isn’t it? He gets to live with his own kind.” I said trying to point out the silver lining. “Yeah, but what if he don’t like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He’s only a baby after all!” Hagrid sobbed. “Oh, For God’s sake, pull yourself together man! You’re going into the forest after all. Got to have your wits about you.” Filch kind of sang out the last part for some reason. “The forest! I thought that was a joke! We can’t go in there, students aren’t allowed!” Malfoy cried in outrage. “There are...” A wolf howled in the distance. “...Werewolves.” _Did he just whimper?_ “Oh, there’s more than Werewolves in those trees lad, you can be sure of that. Nighty night.” Filch left us with that lovely end note. “Right, let’s go.” Hagrid called before he led us into the dark forbidden forest.

 

“Right then,” said Hagrid, “now, listen carefully, ‘cause it’s dangerous what we’re gonna do tonight, and I don’ want no one takin’ risks, understand? Follow me.” We marched our way through the forest behind Hagrid, ignoring Malfoy’s consistent complaints. After about twenty minutes Hagrid stopped and knelt on the ground. He dipped his fingers into a puddle of some metallic-like goo. “Hagrid, what is that?” Harry asked the question that I’m sure we all were thinking. “What we’re here for.” Hagrid lifted his fingers to the light cast off by his lantern. His big fingers were covered in a silvery substance. “See that? That’s unicorn blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one’s been hurt bad by somethin’,” We all looked around in the darkness, as if whatever had done that to the poor unicorns were stalking us, right now. “So, it’s our job to go find the poor beast.” Hagrid finished. “Ron, Hermione, you come with me. Harry, Callie, you go with Malfoy.”

 

“Okay, then I get Fang.” Malfoy demanded. I rolled my eyes. I can’t believe I was stuck with him, at least I wasn’t alone. “Fine, Just so’s you know, he’s a bloody coward.” Hagrid admitted. Fang whimpered as we all looked at him. At least it took the smirk off of Malfoy’s face, for now anyway. We split up in different directions looking for the injured unicorn. “Wait until my father hears about this! This is servant stuff!” Malfoy ranted. _Merlin’s saggy left buttock! I doubt if his father even cares how he landed_ himself _into detention._ We walked for nearly half an hour deeper into the forest, Malfoy complaining all the way. “Maybe next time you’ll think twice about being a little tattletale. Besides, If I didn’t know better Draco, with all this ranting and moaning, I’d think you were scared.” I taunted. “Scared, Ivy?” he snapped. A deep moaning sound echoed throughout the forest. “Did you hear that?” Malfoy asked suddenly alert. We all looked around. “Come on, Fang!” he called as he stalked forward. “Scared.” He scoffed silently. 

 

After another five minutes or so Fang stopped up ahead. When we caught up to him we realized why he stopped. Against a large tree up ahead there was the fallen unicorn. It was the black cloaked figure hovering over the unicorn that caused goosebumps to trickle from the back of my neck down to my arms. The figure slightly lifted his head. I could just see the trails of unicorn blood that left a silvery stain on his lips. Malfoy started screaming bloody murder before he turned and ran away, Fang chasing after him. I took a deep breath and gripped my wand tightly, my other hand unconsciously in a tight fist, nails digging four crescent moons into my palm. It didn’t really walk, as much as it glided over to us, its robes trailing behind. Even though it was closer I didn’t have any better of an idea of what was hiding under that dark hood. Harry grabbed his forehead and staggered backwards. I heard the sound of hooves galloping behind us and saw something jump over us, charging at the figure. Harry collapsed to his knees with his hands still holding his head. I caught him by the shoulders and lent him against a tree. When I looked back the figure was gone and in front of me was a centaur. Wow, I had never actually seen a centaur. He had long white-blond hair and a palomino body with a bright, shiny tail. “Harry Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time, especially for you.” _I figured the ‘and friend’ was implied_. Or at least that’s what I told myself. “But what was that thing you saved us from?” The centaur looked back at the unicorn that was lying limply on the ground. “A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You’ve slain something so pure and defenseless to save yourself, that from the moment the blood touches your lips you will live a half life, a cursed life.”

 

“But who would choose such a life?” I wondered out loud. _What would be the point of living?_ The centaur turned to me. “Can you think of no one?” For a moment no one said anything. “Do you mean to say that...” Harry started slowly, “That thing that killed the unicorn, that was drinking its blood, that was _Voldemort_?” It felt like my heart stopped for a moment. “Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?” Harry and my eyes widened. “The Sorcerer’s Stone.” We whispered fearfully. _If V-Voldemort got his hands on the Sorcerer’s Stone..._

 

I heard barking near by, closely followed by a soft yell of “Callie! Harry!” A minute later Hagrid, Malfoy, Hermione, Ron, and Fang made it around a few trees and into the clearing. “Hello there, Firenze. I see you’ve met our young Mr. Potter and Miss Longbottom. You guys all right?” We both nodded. “This is where I leave you, you’re safe now. Good luck.” Firenze said before he galloped off into the forest.

 

Neville had fallen asleep on the couch in the common room, waiting for us to come back. He mumbled something about Snape as I shook him awake. In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry explained what happened in the forest. I sat inan armchair and stared into the fire, unlike Harry, who couldn’t keep still and started pacing between the couches and the fire. “Snape wants the Stone for Voldemort...and Voldemort’s waiting in the forest...and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich...Don’t you see, we had it wrong...Snape doesn’t want the Stone for himself, he wants the Stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He’ll, He’ll come back.” Harry ended his rant dejectedly and collapsed into the arm chair across from me. “But, but if he comes back...you don’t think he’ll try to...kill you, do you?” Ron choked out. “I think if he’d had the chance he might have tried to kill me tonight.” Harry answered honestly. Neville gulped, “And to think that I’ve been worrying about my potions final!”

 

“Hang on a minute! You’re all forgetting one thing. Who’s the one wizard Voldemort always feared?” I turned my gaze away from the fire to Hermione. “Dumbledore! As long as Dumbledore’s around you’re safe. As long as Dumbledore’s around you can’t be touched.” _She has a point._ We all calmed down a bit when Hermione’s logic seeped into our worried brains, like always. The sky was starting to lighten when we made our way to our dormitories. We were so exhausted, we simply collapsed into bed, grabbed Ty, and closed the drapes.

 


	12. Frienemies and the Blurry Line Inbetween

Days turned into weeks, then months and exams had crept up to us. It was extremely hot in the classroom where we had to complete the written portions of our exams. Hermione was right, we had been given special new quills, which had been bewitched with and Anti-Cheating spell. 

 

We also had practical exams. Professor Flitwick had us make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall asked us to turn a mouse into a snuffbox. We got extra points for how pretty the snuffbox was, but had them taken away if they had whiskers. I didn’t know when we would need to do this out of this exam, but I don’t think I did too badly. Snape had us make a Forgetfulness Potion. He made everyone so nervous as he stalked behind us, looking for any of us to make a mistake to fail us. History of Magic was our last and most boring test. I was as ecstatic as everyone else when Professor Binns finally told us to put down our quills and roll up our parchment. 

 

“I’d always heard that Hogwarts end-of-year exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable.” Hermione said as we walked to the common room to drop off our bags for the final time this year.“Speak for yourself.” _Ron’s right, enjoyable’s pushing it._ As we were about to enter the courtyard I looked to the right and saw a tentacle splash around the Black Lake. “I’m gonna go to the big tree by the lake. Anyone want to come?” They knew what tree I was talking about. We got to compromise with Hermione quite a few times this year, that if she was going to make us study, it didn’t always have to be in the stuffy library. Plus, the library was a lot more crowded right before exams.

 

Nev decided to come with me while Harry, Ron and Hermione kept going. We picked a spot in the shade and sat down, leaning back against the tree. The grass was plush beneath us. I levitated a small pile of rocks that were by the shore in between Nev and I. 

 

Since we’ve come to Hogwarts, it’s been hard to fit in some twin time that didn’t include studying. It got a bit easier after that detention, since the rest of Gryffindor, apart from the Quidditch team, were still giving us the cold shoulder for losing all those house points. We spent the rest of the day just hanging out in the sunshine and goofing off, skipping rocks by the lake. We saw the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan tickling the tentacles of the giant squid, who was basking in the warm shallows. We joined them and tossed it pieces of left over bread from lunch as the sun set. Fred and George liked my idea of a twin club. We spent the rest of the day causing havoc with the Weasley twins, mostly on the Slytherins.  

 

I finally got them to show me where the kitchens were. It’s on the first floor, apparently close to the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room, hidden behind a portrait of a bowl of fruit. If you sort of tickled the pear it turned into a doorknob that lead to about a hundred little house elves that were preparing dinner. All of them were super friendly and almost fell over each other to help us with anything we needed. Onehouse elf squeezed his way to the front when he saw Fred, George, and Lee. “Messrs. Weasley, Weasley, Jordan and friends, what can Fizzy do for you?” Fizzy had big green eyes that looked innocently up at us. “The usual, please.” Fizzy bowed and got to work on whatever the ‘usual’ was; knowing the house elves' skills in the kitchen, was bound to be delicious no matter what it was. 

 

And delicious it was. Fizzy made Fish ‘N Chips and Butterbeer. _That answers my other question._ Fred and George whispered into his ear and handed him something before Fizzy returned to his duties. We planned as we ate; Nev and I were going to help them prank Flint and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team as “inconspicuous little firsties” while they helped us prank Malfoy for- _well, he doesn’t really need a specific reason anymore, does he?_

 

When we were done with our dinner in the kitchen, we waited on a staircase that overlooked the entrance to the Great Hall. Towards the end of dinner we saw the Slytherins stampede to their common room or the nearest bathroom. We had to smother our laughter when saw Filch yelling after them. Half way up to Gryffindor tower we came upon Mrs. Norris. Even though it was still before curfew, she was not happy to see us. _Is she ever happy to see anyone?_ She sort of glared at us and hissed. Fred started digging into his bag as George and Lee looked around to see if anyone, namely Filch was coming. Seeing the coast was clear they nodded and Fred threw a color bomb at Mrs. Norris. “Run!” he yelled before we all booked it. I looked over my shoulder to see Mrs. Norris now sporting pink fur as the smoke began to clear. 

 

We ran the rest of the rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room and collapsed, laughing, in the armchairs by the fire. There weren’t many people, but I didn’t see Harry, Ron, or Hermione. _Must still be at dinner_. It was nice to forget about studies or exams and have an adventure that didn’t include a three-headed dog or a twelve-foot troll. Fred, George and Lee went over to where Alicia, Angelina, and Katie were grouped together gossiping about something. After watching them fail at flirting I decided to go upstairs and take a long, hot bath before bed. _Teenagers are weird_. 

 

Normally I never had enough time for baths, only showers. In the morning, everyone’s rushing to get ready for classes. I try to take a mental note to take one at night and normally can’t because there’s too much homework to worry about to really enjoy it, if I even had the time for it. 

 

But tonight was the first night without homework or exams the next day. Tonight was the first night that I could actually _relax_ in the tub. Sometime later I climbed out, once my fingers and toes were thoroughly pruned and wrinkly. I towel dried my hair, patted myself down and wrapped the towel around me. I wiped off the condensation off of the mirror and wrapped by hair into a bun with my wand. My eyes widened as I noticed that my locket was missing. _It must have fallen off_. I checked the tub, but it wasn’t there. 

 

I got dressed to look for it downstairs. There weren’t that many people left in the common room. I didn’t see Neville, he was probably taking care of the asphodel that he’s growing on his windowsill. Harry and Ron appeared to be stuck in a hard game of wizard’s chess as they were both gazing intensely at the board. Hermione was skimming through all of her notes, not that it could do her any good now. _Not that she needs to anyway, everyone knows that she passed everything with flying wand sparks_. I checked around the floor of the armchair that I favor by the fire and came up empty. I know I had it during exams. I had worn the locket everyday and had grown the habit of playing with it, especially when I was nervous or bored. It has to be either in the kitchens or on the staircase overlooking the Great Hall. That’s if I was lucky, if it fell off while we were by the Black Lake I might never find it. On the way back to Gryffindor tower the Weasley twins showed us a few new secret passageways. As long as I avoided Filch I should be fine. I hope.

 

I looked back at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and mentally shook my head. I’ll just talk to them later if they haven’t left for bed already. It’s my locket, if I get caught I should be the one in trouble. Hopefully, it’ll be an unnecessary choice and I won’t get caught at all and no one will be the wiser.

 

I walked quietly through the hallways. I didn’t see anyone besides sleeping portraits until the exit of the secret passage that led to the second floor. I peeked my head out to check and see if the coast was clear and heard this annoying singing that could only be Peeves in the distance and ducked behind the portrait that hid the entrance to the passageway. I closed my eyes and kept my ear against the back of the painting. I heard his obnoxious voice get louder and louder as he got closer. I heard the cries of Filch chasing after him when they reached the hallway. I waited a couple of minutes for them to get farther away before I left the passage way and continued on my way, which luckily enough was in the opposite direction of where they went. Once I reached the staircase overlooking the entrance to the Great Hall I whispered “ _Lumos_.” and searched the floor for my locket. I got some complaints from sleeping portraits, but no locket. “ _Nox_.” So I continued towards the kitchens. When I hit the first floor I felt like someone was watching me. The hair raised on the back off my next I clung to the shadows next to a suit of armor and held my breath as I listened for footsteps, but I didn’t hear anything. Maybe it’s just in my head. I walked briskly to the portrait of fruit and tickled the peach. 

 

“What are you doing, Primrose?” I jumped and subconsciously clutched where my locket would be. I glared at his stupid smirking face. “I think the question should be what are you doing Malfoy?” _Can a smirk get smirkier?_ “You’re out after hours.” I raised my eyebrow at him. “So are you. Didn’t learn your lesson the first time?” His smirk dropped. _Good_. “You didn’t answer my question. What were you doing to that portrait?” I looked at him for a moment. “Depends. Are you gonna be a git and try to get me in trouble again or something?” He thought for a moment. “No, not tonight Blossom. Now fess up, what were you doing?” _I’m probably going to regret this..._ but I also knew that Malfoy wouldn’t leave me alone if I didn’t.

 

I sighed and turned back to the portrait of fruit. I tickled the pear and went inside, knowing that he would follow me. There were still a few house elves in the kitchen. _Where do house elves sleep?_ I searched the kitchens. I found Fizzy, but no locket.“You’re a strange witch, you know that? What are you looking for?” I looked back at Malfoy who was sitting at the table obviously trying not to look at the house elves. “I lost my locket and I was hoping that it was here, but it’s not.” The only other place it could be was by the lake, but that would have to wait for morning. _If I found it at all_ , I sighed. “Would Miss Longbottom like some hot chocolate?” Fizzy offered to cheer me up. “Yes, thank you Fizzy.” Fizzy smiled at me. “Make that two, house elf.” Fizzy nodded and started making hot chocolate. “His name is Fizzy and it wouldn’t kill you to say thank you.” He scoffed. “Why? That’s what house elves are for.” I shook my head. “Because it’s polite for one. Would you like me going around calling you git instead of Malfoy just because that’s what you are?” He scowled. Fizzy brought us our hot chocolates, the one closest to me with significantly more marshmallows. “Thanks, Fizzy. This is just what I need.” _Everything seems better with chocolate_.

 

It didn’t take long to finish our hot chocolates. And to be honest, ten semi-civil minutes with Malfoy was more than enough. I just wish I found my locket. I’ve worn it everyday since I got it, became like a little luck charm. I thanked Fizzy again before we left the kitchens. Once we reached the first floor where we took different staircases to our dormitories I broke the silence, “This doesn’t change anything, just so you know. You’re still an annoying git.” He smirked. “Like I’d have it any other way, Daffodil.”

 

Luckily I didn’t see anyone else on my way back to Gryffindor tower, Filch must have been chasing Peeves around another part of the castle; once I got into the common room was a different story. 

 

It was dark in the common room, yet I heard people arguing as I climbed into the portrait hole.“Don’t you call me an idiot! I don’t think you should be breaking any more rules! And you said to stand up to people!” _Nev? What’s going on?_ I paused in the hole. Nev was finally standing up for himself, for whatever reason. I should let him handle this until he needed me. I also couldn’t deny that I was curious about what got him so worked up. “Yes, but not to _us_ ,” Ron said in exasperation. “Neville, you don’t know what you’re doing.”

 

“No, I know what you’re doing. I won’t let you. You’ll get Gryffindor into trouble again. I-I-I’ll fight you. Go on then, t-try and hit me! I’m ready!” _What?_ I peaked into the common room. Normally I was the twin that got caught up in fights.“Neville, I’m really, really sorry about this. _Petrificus Totalus!_ ” Hermione said with her wand pointed at Neville. Nev’s arms snapped to his sides and his legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and dropped to the floor. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. _Did that really just happen?_ Ron gulped loudly. “You’rea little scary sometimes. Brilliant, but scary.”

 

I stepped out of the portrait hole wand raised and glared at the three people who I thought were my friends. “Then I’ll have to warn you that sometimes I can be a bit terrifying. You have the next thirty-seconds to explain to me why you just cursed my brother.”

 


	13. Down the Rabbit Hole

I stepped out of the portrait hole wand raised and glared at the three people who I thought were my friends. “Then I’ll have to warn you that sometimes I can be a bit terrifying. You have the next thirty-seconds to explain to me why you just cursed my brother.”

 

At first they stood frozen, obviously they didn’t expect me to be sneaking into the common room as they were trying to sneak out. “Callie!” “What are you-?” “We didn’t-” they yelled in surprise.I slightly raised my wand. “One of you better tell me what’s going on, I mean it. I believe now you have twenty-seconds.” I said seriously. 

 

They all looked at each other before Harry said, “Snape’s going after the Stone. Tonight. We have to stop him.” My eyebrows crinkled in confusion. “We talked about this, Harry. The Stone is safe with Dumbledore and he doesn’t know how to get past Fluffy.” Harry shook his head. “We talked to Hagrid. He talked about Fluffy to the hooded stranger that gave him the dragon egg. Who goes to a pub with a dragon egg? It was Snape! I’m sure of it and now Dumbledore’s been called away to London and McGonagall didn’t believe us. Tonight’s his only chance. Snape’s going after the Stone and we have to stop him!” Harry explained.

 

Harry was right. If Snape knew how to get past Fluffy and Dumbledore had left Hogwarts, then this was Snape’s only chance at getting the Stone. A few seconds past. “The next time you use the shoot spells now, answers later approach on my brother, I’ll take your lead. Understand?” I looked them each in the eyes to show them I was serious, leaving Hermione for last. I may understand why she did it, but that didn’t mean that I wasn’t upset that she was just going to leave Nev frozen, alone in the dark common room unable to move. I slightly shoved past them to get to Neville. _Oh, Nev_. I performed the counter curse and helped him up. His muscles were a bit stiff so I pushed him into the couch. “Nev, you need to stay here while you get the feeling back into your limbs. If we’re not back in an hour I want you to see if Dumbledore’s back from London, if not then go get McGonagall, okay?” Neville slightly nodded that he understood. I turned back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. “Okay, let’s go.” Before they could open their mouths to protest I continued, “Somebody’s got to help Hermione stop you two from killing yourselves.”

 

 

***

 

It was hard to fit four people under an invisibility cloak, didn’t leave much room for walking space. Good thing Nev stayed in the common room, because he wouldn’t have been able to fit under here too. 

 

“Ouch! You stepped on my foot!” Hermione whispered loudly. “Sorry.” Ron mumbled. Luckily we didn’t run into anyone on the way to the third floor. The problem was that when we got to the door at the end of the forbidden corridor, we found that the door was already open. Hermione reached out and slightly pushed open the door. I could hear a light melody playing from the room. The first two things we noticed once we stepped inside was that there was a bewitched harp playing in the corner of the room and that all three Fluffy heads were innocently snoring away. Snape had already been here. 

 

“Snape’s already been here. He put a spell on the harp.” Harry said, stating what Hermione and I were thinking out loud. “Ugh, he’s got horrible breath.” Ron complained. “We have to move his paw.” Harry stated. “Wha?” Ron asked incredulously. _Well, how else did he think we were gonna get through the door?_ Together we slowly pushed one of Fluffy’s giant paws off of the trapdoor. We waited a few seconds to make sure that we didn’t wake him up and then lifted the handle to the trapdoor that led to seemingly endless darkness. _Well, this is it_.

 

“I’ll go first. Don’t follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get yourselves out.” Harry planned, taking the lead. “Does it seem a bit...quiet to you?” Harry whispered. “The harp...it stopped playing.” Hermione answered ominously. A big, white, slimy glop of saliva dropped onto Ron’s shoulder. _Ew_. “Ugh! Yuck!” Ron groaned as he touched it with his fingers, as if to double check that a spit bomb really did drop on his shoulder. _You can say that again. Merlin, why is he touching it?_ We all slowly looked up to find all three faces of Fluffy looking expectantly at us and I don’t think it was to play fetch. 

 

“Jump!” Harry screamed before he jumped through the trapdoor. We didn’t hesitate before jumping after him. Whatever awaited us in the darkness would be better than facing a cranky cerberus who hasn’t had all of their beauty sleep.

 

We landed hard, luckily, on something firm but soft. I sat up and felt around. It was like we landed on a big plant. “Woah! Lucky this plant’s here, really.” Ron said. We tried to stand up, but the moment we did the plant started to twist snakelike tendrils around our ankles. Out of instinct, we all immediately started fidgeting and struggling against the binds. _Merlin, where is a twin that’s obsessed with magical plants when you need him, huh?_

 

“Stop moving, all of you. This is Devil’s Snare. You have to relax. If you don’t, it will only kill you faster.” _Perhaps that’s not the best way to reassure us, Hermione._ “Kill us faster! Oh, now I can relax!” Ron yelled as he started to panic. Hermione smiled sarcastically at Ron. I tried to take a few deep breaths to relax like Hermione said, but it was difficult as the tendrils had moved up to my midsection and it was getting hard to breathe as it was. Hermione started sinking into the plants before she disappeared. “HERMIONE!” we yelled. “Now what are we gonna do?” Ron cried out hopelessly. 

 

“Just relax!” I heard Hermione yell from somewhere down below us. “Hermione, where are you?” Harry called. “Do what I say! Trust me!” I took another deep breath and focused my tension and anxiety into my hands and balled them into fists. My nails were digging into my palms, but I couldn’t feel it. _In, and out. In, and out. In, and out._ Slowly I felt myself sinking into the plants until I dropped through to the ground below, Harry shortly after me. “Are you okay?” Hermione asked us. We nodded as we tried to catch our breath now that we weren’t being chocked to death by a killer plant. 

 

“Help! Help me! Help!” The same could not be said for Ron. “He’s not relaxing, is he?” Harry and I shook our heads. “Apparently not.” I said answering the rhetorical question as Ron continued to scream above us. “We’ve got to do something!” Harry said. “But what?” I asked. _I wish Nev was here, he would know_. “I remember something from Herbology. Devil Snare, Devil Snare. Deadly fun...” Hermione started. “...But will sulk in the sun!” I finished. _Thank you Nev and his herbology rhymes._ “Devil’s Snare hates sunlight! _Lumos Solem!_ ” Hermione yelled with her wand outstretched above her. Beams of bright light burst from her wand causing the Devil’s Snare to retreat from Ron, dropping him to the ground. 

 

“Ron, are you okay?” Harry asked as he helped him to his feet. “Yeah, lucky we didn’t panic.” Ron said brushing off his panic fit like he was brushing off the dirt on his pants right now. _Yeah, right_. “Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology.” Harry corrected. Ron’s ears turned as bright as his hair. 

 

“This way,” Harry said, pointing down a stone passageway which was the only way forward. All we could hear apart from our footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. A few minutes later I started to hear a low humming sound. “What is that?” asked Hermione. “I don’t know, sounds like wings.” Harry said. We climbed down a few steps to a door that let into a chamber, its ceiling arching high above us. On the other side was another heavy wooden door. 

 

“Curiouser and curiouser. I’ve never seen birds like these.” I said as I looked up at the thousands of flapping wings above us. “They aren’t birds, they’re keys and I bet one of them fits that door.” Harry said as he approached the broom that was in the middle of the room. “What’s all this about?” Hermione wondered. “I don’t know.” Ron said as he walked towards the door and pulled out his wand. “ _Alohomora!_ ” Ron jiggled the knob but it was still locked. He shrugged back at us, “It was worth a try.”

 

“Strange.” Harry mumbled as he outstretched his hand towards the broom, but didn’t touch it. “Ugh, what are we going to do? There must be a thousand keys up there.” Hermione said in exasperation. “We’re looking for a big, old fashioned one. Probably rusty at the handle.” Ron pointed out. “There! I see it! The one with the broken wing!” Harry said, literally pointing it out. 

 

Even though he just found the key that we needed Harry looked more defeated than ever. “What’s wrong, Harry?” I asked. He looked up from the broomstick, which his gaze had settled on. “It’s too simple.” Ron sighed loudly, “Oh, come on, Harry! If Snape could catch it on that old broomstick, you can. You’re the youngest seeker in a century!” 

 

Harry nodded and slowly outstretched his hand to the broomstick once more before finally grabbing hold of it. The instant he touched the broomstick the keys started swarming around Harry so that he couldn’t see the bent one. He flew around the room, thousands of keys trailing after him like a swarm of wasps as he went after the key. “Catch the key!” he yelled as he flew around the beams above and descended again. When he was above us he threw the key; I caught it and immediately ran for the door, Ron and Hermione behind me. I tried to stop shaking as I unlocked the door. Once Harry flew in behind us we immediately closed the door, hearing the multiple thumps of the keys flying into the door. 

 

A disgusting smell filled our nostrils, making us put our robes over our noses. The turned around, eyes watering, and saw flat on the floor in front of us, a troll even bigger than the one on Halloween, out cold with a bloody lump on his head. “I’m glad we didn’t have to fight that one,” Harry whispered as we carefully stepped over one of its giant legs. _You could say that again_. “Come on, I can’t breathe.”

 

It was dark in the next chamber. I just barely saw tall silhouettes of a bunch of statues. “I don’t like this. I don’t like this at all.” Hermione mumbled. “Where are we? A graveyard?” Harry wondered. “This is no graveyard.” Ron said with certainty. He took a few steps forward. “It’s a chessboard.” As he stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room. He was right, it was a giant chessboard. We were surrounded by enormous black chess pieces that were carved from black stone. On the other side, blocking the door to the next chamber were the white pieces. Harry, Hermione and I joined him on the board. “There’s the door!” Harry said as he made his way towards it. Once he reached the white pieces, the front row sprang to life and blocked the way with their swords. _I had a feeling something like that was gonna happen_. When we took a few steps back they lowered their swords. “Now what do we do?” Hermione asked. “It’s obvious, isn’t it? We’ve got to play our way across the room.” Ron answered. “All right. Harry, you take the empty bishop square. Hermione, you’ll be the queen-side castle. Since Callie and I have played chess longer, we’ll be knights.” He said the last part a little dramatically, as if we died tonight his life would be complete because he was finally a knight. All mental jokes aside, we took our positions. 

 

“What happens now?” Hermione asked. “Well, white moves first and then we play.” As if to answer him, a white pawn moved forward two spaces. “Ron, you don’t suppose this is going to be like _real_ wizards chess, do you?” Hermione asked fearfully. “You there! D5!” The pawn that Ron pointed to moved forward two spaces. We all jumped when the white pawn then sliced our pawn in half with his sword. “Yes, Hermione, I think that this is gonna be _exactly_ like wizard chess.

 

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a pile of limp black players slumped along the wall. We darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as we hadlost black ones. “We’re nearly there,” Ron muttered suddenly. “Let me think-” I focused on the board and the possible outcomes. “It’s the only way...she has to take a knight.” Ron said softly, coming up with the same conclusion. “NO!” Harry and Hermione shouted. “That’s chess!” Ron snapped. “You’ve got to make some sacrifices! I make my move and she’ll take me-that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Callie!” Ron explained. “But-” _Ron was right. We did have to make sacrifices._ “Do you want to stop Snape or not? Harry, its you that has to go on, I know it. Not me, not Hermione, not Callie. You.”

 

“Ron’s right. We do have to make sacrifices. There’s something that I haven’t told you guys. You see, I can’t-” I bit my lip. They all looked expectantly at me and I could tell they were confused and wondering if it was really the time for this. I probably should have already told them by now but I could never find the right moment or the words. I cleared my throat, “I have this condition, congenital analgesia. I literally can’t feel pain. Like my nerves can’t tell my brain that I’m supposed to be in pain. She can take me and it will still leave the king open. If anyone needs to sacrifice themselves it might as well be me.” I confessed. Before they had much time to think about what I said I continued, “Knight to H3. Check.” I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the knight start to move under me. Even though I knew it was coming, a part of me was still surprised when the queen pounced. She struck me hard across the head with her with her stone arm and I flew across the floor into the rubble of stone pieces. Then everything went black.

 

 


	14. The End (Just Kidding)

The next thing I knew I was in the hospital wing. The semi-familiar white walls felt unsettling in the darkness. Nev was asleep in the chair next to me, his chin at his chest. He’s gonna have a horrible crick in the neck for falling asleep like that. Harry was sleeping in the cot next to me. He had more get well cards than I did. What I was surprised to see was my locket. How? I quickly re-clasped the locket around my neck and started playing with it. You never know how much you miss something until it’s gone. I checked to see if anyone was awake, particularly Madam Pomfrey, but all was quiet. I wanted to find Ty and sleep in my own bed. I checked to make sure Harry was still sleeping before I quietly shook Nev awake. He jumped in his chair, shaking off the remnants of his dream. He immediately wrapped his arms around me once he realized it was me who woke him up. “Cal, I was worried when you wouldn’t wake up.” He whispered into my ear. I tightened my hold on him a bit and stepped back after a moment. “Don’t worry, I’m okay. Come on, we’ll check on Harry in the morning.”

It was quiet walking through the empty castle. “I have to tell them...about me.” Nev turned to look at me. “You know you’d have to at some point. I don’t think they’ll look at you differently because of it.” I cast my eyes downward, knowing that he was right. Hoping he was right. “I hope so.” Luckily, we didn’t run into Filch, or anyone else on our way to the dormitories. 

Ty was curled up into a little ball of fur by my pillow. She looked so precious I almost didn’t want to move her. Almost. I didn’t need to move her that much, just enough to make room for myself. I lifted a corner of the sheets and crawled inside. I curled up on my side bringing Ty to my chest. She meowed her frustration for waking her before curling herself to my chest, her tail flicking my nose in the process. I laid my cheek against her fur, feeling the slight rise and fall of her breathing and fell into the darkness again.

***

I woke up to someone yelling in my ear and throwing their arms around me. “Callie! You’re okay!” I slowly put my hands on her back, returning her embrace. “When did Madam Pomfrey let you go?” She asked as she leaned back and sat on the edge of my bed. “Well, not exactly,” I sat up and leaned against my headboard. “I woke up in the middle of the night and wanted to sleep in my own bed so I just...walked out. I figure if I have any potions to take I’ll take them when I check on Harry after breakfast.” Hermione looked like she wanted to scold me for escaping from Madam Pomfrey, but held her tongue when she heard I would go back. 

After a moment of silence she brought it up. “Callie, about what you said on the chessboard...” I had hoped that there would be food before questioning. “Look, Herms, I’ll explain. I promise, but I only want to do it once so could it wait for Ron and Harry?” She pursed her lips, obviously wanting answers, but nodded. I gave a sigh of relief. “Okay then, I’m going to go take a shower before breakfast.” 

The Great Hall broke out in whispers when Ron, Hermione, Nev and I came through the doors. Guess that answers that question. I’d been unconscious for about a day, of course all of Hogwarts would know what happened under the trap door, or at least fifty versions of it. I tried to eat my breakfast quickly just wanting to get out of the Great Hall and its whispers. No one had gained the courage to outright asked me what happened yet, but I knew that the longer I stayed the more likely that would change. 

After breakfast we went to the hospital wing to check on Harry. When we got there Harry was awake and talking to Professor Dumbledore. “Ah! Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans. I was most unfortunate, in my youth, to have come across a vomit flavored one. Since then I’m afraid, I have lost my liking for them, but I think it could be safe with a nice toffee.” He grabbed one out of the box and ate it. “Mmhmm. Alas, earwax.” Professor Dumbledore turned to us as we entered the wing. “Ah and here are your friends now Harry. I’m sure you all have a few things to talk about. I’ll see you all at the feast.” He said smiling before he left the hospital wing.

We all crowded around his bed, Ron picking up the box of Bertie Bott’s that Dumbledore put down. “How’re you feeling, Harry?” He scoot back in the cot to lean against the back wall. “Better. Madam Pomfrey force fed me potions when I woke up. I’d prepare myself Callie, she was very upset that you left in the middle of the night, muttering about it all morning. How are you?” I sat on the other end of the bed since there aren’t enough chairs. “A little tired, but otherwise all right. What happened after I got knocked out? Did you catch Snape?” Harry shook his head. “It wasn’t Snape.”

“What?” we asked incredulously. “Snape was trying to save me. It was Quirrell. Or really it was Voldemort who was hiding under Quirrell’s turban like a parasite.” My eyebrows rose even higher at that. “He didn’t get the Stone, did he?” Harry shook his head again. “The last obstacle was Dumbledore’s. It was the mirror. Only someone who wanted the Stone, but not use it could get it.” I don’t care how mad people think he is; Dumbledore’s a genius. “So it’s over? He can’t come back without the Stone, right?” Harry started picking at a loose thread in the sheets. “No, Dumbledore said that there are other ways that he could come back.” There were a few moments of silence as we took in what that meant. “So Callie, we’re all together now,” Hermione pointed out. I knew it was coming I just wished that I could put it off a bit somehow. “What did you mean on the chessboard? That you couldn’t get hurt?”

I took a deep breath. This was gonna happen sometime. “It’s not that I can’t get hurt. I’m not immortal. As proven, I can still get knocked out, my bones can break and I bleed like everybody else. It’s that when I do get hurt, I can’t feel it. Say I get cut, if it’s deep, I may feel lightheaded from blood loss, but I wouldn’t feel the sting of the cut. It would be more of a problem if I got hit it in the back. Gran sent Nev and I to muggle primary school to learn standard grammar and maths. She also wanted time to herself to play with her Senior Gobstones Club. When a kid gets really hurt falling out of a tree and doesn’t cry or notice that the back her head’s bleeding until one of the teachers saw it; well that’s strange to muggles and people in general. And people, muggles especially, don’t like strange things that they don’t understand. Or at least, so I’ve learned in my experience. I know I should have told you guys earlier about my...condition and I’m sorry, but I finally made great friends that I wasn’t related to, and I...I don’t know, I guess I didn’t want you guys to treat me differently.” 

Good thing I was sitting down, because Hermione jumped on me once I stopped talking and almost hugged me to death. “Of course we wouldn’t treat you differently.” I got to breathe again once she put me at arms length. “You’re our friend and nothing could change that or make us look at you any differently.” I smiled at her. “Thanks, you always know what to say, Hermione.”

“She’s always right too.” Harry said. I know what he was saying by what he wasn’t saying and I was grateful for it. Anymore declarations of friendly love and there may be tears and I hate tears. Nev was looking at me and even though it wasn’t a specific look, he was my twin and I knew what his eyes were saying. That I was silly to think that this would turn out any other way. Ron was looking through what was left of Harry’s candy. Can’t say that surprises me. 

Madam Pomfrey stepped out of her office to check on Harry, her eyes glaring when she saw me. “Miss Longbottom! How nice of you to visit considering that I did not allow you to leave, young lady.” I bit my lip. “I’m sorry, Madam Pomfrey. I woke up in the middle of the night and just wanted to sleep in my own bed. I felt fine, so I figured that any potions could wait until morning.” I could see Madam Pomfrey starting to calm down a bit. She humphed as she went to the potions cabinet. The potions were disgusting. No surprise there. How come there hasn’t been one potion maker who discovered a way to make basic healing potions taste better? After we took all of our potions Madam Pomfrey said that now we were free to go. 

We then went to Hagrid’s hut for tea and cookies. I found out that if you dunk Hagrid’s rock cookies into the tea, it softens it enough to be edible. Hagrid was beside himself when he saw us knocking on his door. He burst into tears the second he opened the door and saw Harry. “It’s-all-my-ruddy-fault!” he sobbed. “I told the evil git how ta get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn’t know, an’ I told him! Yeh could’ve died! All for a dragon egg! I’ll never drink again! I should be chucked out an’ made ta live as a Muggle!”

“Hagrid, he’d have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we’re talking about, he’d have found out even if you hadn’t told him.” Harry said trying to console him. “Don’ say his name!” Hagrid chided as he wiped away his tears. “Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort! I’ve met him and I’m calling him by his name. Dumbledore says fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it’s gone, he can’t use it. Have a chocolate Frog, I have loads...” Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand. 

“That reminds me. I’ve got yeh a present.” He grabbed a leather photo album and handed it to Harry. “Sent owls off ta all yer parents old school friends, askin’ for photos...knew yeh didn’ have any...do yeh like it?” Harry was speechless, which was understandable. 

I remember when I first found pictures of my parents time at Hogwarts in the attic. A lot of their things are up there. It was surreal to see them so young, happy and full of life. When time was approaching for Nev and I to get our Hogwarts letters, I took some from the attic and stashed them in my mom’s old music box.

Later we trudged up to the castle for the end-of-year feast. We weren’t really looking forward to it, except for the food of course, since Gryffindor was still last for the House Cup because of us. What made it worse was that we were losing to Slytherin. When we entered the Great Hall there was a sudden hush before everyone started talking at once, like at breakfast but louder because of Harry. We took our seats at the Gryffindor table and ignored the stares and the whispers. Luckily, it wasn’t long until Dumbledore arrived and everyone quieted down. 

“Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old man’s wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were...you have the whole summer to get them nice and empty before the next year starts. ...

Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and seventy-six and Slytherin, five hundred and forty-two.” A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Malfoy had that stupid smirk on his face. It was a sickening sight. “Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin,” said Dumbledore. “However, recent events must be taken into account.”

The room went still and the Slytherin’s smiles faded a little. “Ahem. I have a few last-minute points to award. Let me see. First, to Miss Hermione Granger...for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril, I award Gryffindor House fifty points.” Hermione buried her face in her arms. “Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley...” Ron’s face started getting as red as his hair. “...for the best-played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points.” Gryffindor cheered, Percy could be heard telling the other prefects that that was his brother. “Third, to Miss Longbottom...for knowing that things aren’t always what they seem and having the courage to save a friend, even at the expense of a secret. I award Gryffindor House sixty points.” I was shocked. I won Gryffindor sixty points? Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves. I could barely believe it and it didn’t look like Dumbledore was done. “Next to Mr. Harry Potter,” The room went deadly quiet. “...for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points.” The cheers were deafening. This meant that we were tied with Slytherin for the House Cup. If only Dumbledore had given Harry one more point.

Dumbledore raised his hand and the room gradually fell silent. “There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom.” Nev’s jaw dropped and his face turned a little white with shock. I threw my arms around him and felt other people piling on top of us trying to do the same thing. 

“Which means we need a little change of decoration.” Dumbledore said over the storm of applause. Even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin. Dumbledore clapped his hands and the green hangings became scarlet, the silver became gold, and the Gryffindor lion replaced Slytherin’s serpent. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall’s hand with a horrible, forced smile on his face. I hope it doesn’t get stuck like that. Another person who had a miserable looking mug at the moment was Malfoy. Who’s gonna tell his father about that pout?

With the help of the Weasley twins, the party in the Gryffindor common room outdid all the parties we had after the Quidditch matches. With all of the Sorcerer’s Stone business, I had almost forgotten that the results of our exam were still to come. Almost. As if Hermione would let me forget. She had the best grades of the first years, of course. I did a bit better than I thought I would. So did Nev, excluding potions of course, but his mark in Herbology helped make up for that. Soon enough everything was packed and ready to go. Trevor was found lurking a corner of the toilets, Ty was chasing Scabbers around the tower again. Professor Mcgonagall passed out notes warning us not to use magic over the holidays. Fred said that he always hopes that they forget to give them out. I think he’ll be hoping for a while. Hagrid led us down to the fleet of boats that sailed us across the lake. Time to board the Hogwarts Express once again. I was really going to miss this place, but I knew it wouldn’t be long before we would be back. As I looked out the window, faintly listening to Ron, Harry, and Nev’s game of Exploding Snap, watching the countryside become greener and tidier, I wondered what next year would bring. All I knew was that I couldn’t wait to find out. 

End of Year One


	15. Diagon Alley (Year 2)

Nev and I counted the days until we could return to Hogwarts. Some days were longer than others. While Nev and I were used to being in each others company, ( _we were twins for Merlin’s sake! We were even together in the womb_ ) we missed our friends at Hogwarts. I’ve been owling Hermione the most. I haven’t heard from her in a few weeks though, because she went on holiday with her parents. I remember she said that they were Muggle dentists, I think? I don’t understand why they would want to dent things, but I guess it was a muggle thing. I even Ron sent a couple letters. The last one I got yesterday was a bit upsetting though. Apparently we weren’t the only one’s that haven’t gotten a response from Harry. It was quite disconcerting. It would be slightly different if Gazi came back with the letters, which would mean that for some reason Harry hasn’t gotten them; but every time Gazi returns empty handed means that someone got it. Was he in trouble and not allowed to write back? Ron was worried too. Apparently Ron and the twins were coming up with a way to find Harry in case he was in trouble. I told them to ask if they needed help with their plan in my reply, but didn’t think it would come to that since Fred and George were already on the case. 

 

Another letter we were looking forward to was our Hogwarts letters. Although Professors Quirrell and Snape were my least favorite teachers, since they were completely evil and a huge git, respectively; DADA and potions were my favorite subjects. Neville’s best and favorite subject was obviously Herbology. We discovered a loophole in the Statute that says that underage wizards can’t preform any spells during the holidays. Herbology and Potions were excluded because they were the two classes where wands weren’t necessary. So Nev and I made a deal, I would help him with potions and he would let me help him expand his windowsill garden into the backyard. Nan was just happy that we were so into our studies. _She just wanted us to live up to our potential_. _Blah, blah, blah_. It was hard to ignore the pressure that Gran put on us growing up, especially for Nev. While I did want to help Nev with his potions, I think his real problem was his nerves. We reviewed some of the potions we did last year and he did a lot better without Snape hovering over his shoulder. Making a garden in the backyard, while it was tough work, was also a lot more fun than I thought it would be. I would be lying if I said that there weren’t any mud or water fights though.

 

 When we finally got out Hogwarts letters it said that second year students would require _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshawk and _Break with a Banshee_ , _Gadding with Ghouls_ , _Holidays with Hags_ , _Travel with Trolls_ , _Voyages with Vampires_ , _Wanderings with Werewolves_ and _Year with the Yeti_ , all by Gilderoy Lockhart. 

 

Obviously our next bogus Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is a Gilderoy Lockhart fan. Although this didn’t seem to be much of an improvement, at least they won’t be hiding Voldemort on the back of their head. Hopefully they don’t have Gilderoy Lockhart stashed there either. Some of the ladies in Gran’s Gobstones Club like him, not that I understand why. I don’t know if it’s the way he tilts his head or what but something tells me that Gilderoy Lockhart is as fake as that Witch Weekly’s Most Charming Smile of his. 

 

Hogwarts letters meant school supplies which meant Diagon Alley. I wrote to Ron and Hermione asking when they were going to Diagon Alley so that we could get our school supplies together. I added a footnote on Ron’s letter wondering how Operation Save Harry went. I spent the rest of the day flying in the backyard until the sun set.

 

***

 

It was finally the day we were going to Diagon Alley. Gran had other errands to run to she gave us enough for our supplies with a little extra and told us to meet her at Flourish and Blotts at three o’clock. We found Harry, Ron and Hermione as they were about to enter Florean Fortescue’s Ice-Cream Parlour. We caught up on each others summer over a delicious ice cream cone, double chocolate fudge for me. Hermione was sporting a bit of a tan and had learned how to start taming the frizz that came with curly hair. Ron looked relatively the same as he loudly slurped his strawberry sorbet ice cream. Harry looked a bit skinny and pale. Maybe he had a cold? Apparently I thought wrong as Harry told Hermione, Nev, and I about his summer. How could they keep cute little Hedwig cooped up all summer? And putting bars on his window? Muggles were weird, no offense Hermione. 

 

After we finished our ice creams Hermione dragged us to Scribbulus Writing Instruments to get ink and parchment. I also got a leather bound sketchbook, since I had gotten into drawing on random bits of parchment this summer, and some art supplies. I was excited to draw the Black Lake once I got back to Hogwarts. I put everything in the cauldron we got before we met Harry, Ron, and Hermione because Nev burned a hole through the bottom of ours, both of ours. Then we went to Magical Menagerie to get pet food for our respective pets. We found Fred, George, and Lee Jordan in Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop stocking up on Dr. Filibuster’s Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. I hoped I would see the fall out of whatever prank they had in mind for those fireworks. 

 

There was a large crowd outside the doors of Flourish and Blotts once we made our way to the bookshop. The signs in the window said that it was due to a book signing of _Magical Me_ by Gilderoy Lockhart from twelve-thirty to four-thirty. _Great_. “We can actually meet him! I mean, he’s written almost the entire booklist!” _Oh, Hermione_. We managed to squeeze our way inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. 

 

We all grabbed a copy of _The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 2_ and sneaked up to the middle of the line where the rest of the Weasley’s were standing with a couple that I was guessing were Hermione’s parents. I saw Gran talking to Mr. Weasley. “Oh, there you are, good,” Mrs. Weasley said breathlessly as she patted her hair. “We’ll be able to see him in a minute...Oh! Hello Callie, Neville, how are you?”

 

I could tell when Gilderoy Lockhart came out from the backroom. The bookstore became a bit louder and Mrs. Weasley started patting her hair again. “Mum _fancies_ him.” Ron said. By how red his sister Ginny’s face was getting, I’m guessing that she fancies him too. Mrs. Weasley hit Ron on the shoulder, but forgot about it a moment later when Gilderoy Lockhart flashed a smile her way … and to every woman behind her. The crowd burst into applause. Someone pushed me out of the way as they tried to get closer. “Out of the way, there,” the extremely rude man snarled as he moved to get a better shot. “This is for the _Daily Prophet_ -” I rubbed my foot where the photographer had stepped on it. “Big deal.” I snapped back at him, but on deaf ears. _Git_. Apparently someone did hear me. Gilderoy Lockhart looked up. He heard me. He saw me. Then he saw Harry. Then he stared at Harry. “It _can’t_ be, Harry Potter?” Harry’s eyes widened as everyone started to look at him, whispering. The extremely rude photographer yelled, “Harry Potter?” before grabbing him by his coat and dragging him to Lockhart, tripping over my foot, _again_. _Just because it doesn’t hurt, doesn’t mean it’s not annoying_. 

 

“Nice big smile, Harry,” Lockhart said through his sparkling white teeth. “Together, you and I are worth the front page.” The extremely rude photographer clicked away madly, wafting thick purple smoke into my face with every blinding flash. “Ladies and gentlemen,” Lockhart said loudly, “What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I’ve been sitting on for some time!

 

“When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography-which I shall be happy to present to him now, free of charge-” The crowd applauded again. “He had _no idea_ ,” Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, “that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have the great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!” _Seriously?_ The crowd cheered and clapped. Harry was presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Staggering slightly under their weight, Harry made his way back over to us. “You have these. I’ll buy my own,” Harry mumbled to Ginny, tipping the books into her cauldron.  

 

“Everyone, give me your books, I’ll get them signed. Go wait outside.” Nev and I gave our books to Gran, who had made her way over here with Mr. Weasley sometime during Lockhart’s announcement. Ginny stayed in line with Mrs. Weasley to meet Gilderoy Lockhart. The rest of us tried to make our way out to the front of the store, but it was a bit difficult. Customers kept pushing us back as they tried to squeeze forward. They could just let us pass and it would be easier for them to push forward once we were out of their way, but did any of them get that? _Of course not, that would be too simple_. Eventually the crowd spat us out at the bottom of the stairs that led to the second floor of the bookshop, and guess who just so happened to be descending the staircase at that exact moment. Draco Bloody Malfoy. 

 

“Bet you loved that, didn’t you, Potter? _Famous_ Harry Potter, can’t even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page.” Malfoy sneered. “If you could take your head far enough out of your arse, you would have been able to see that the only one who was loving all the attention was Lockhart.” I snapped, still feeling a bit annoyed at the extremely rude photographer. “Is she your girlfriend now? Got to have Daisy fight your battles for you?”

 

A tall man with long blond hair and holding a cane, who could only be Malfoy’s father, came up behind him. He tapped his shoulder with the cane, “Now, now, Draco. Play nicely.” He chided. “Ah, Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last.” He shook Harry’s hand and brought him closer. “Forgive me, your scar is legend. As is the wizard who gave it to you, of course.” Harry glared at him. “Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer.”

 

“Hmm. You must be very brave to mention His name, or very foolish.” Mr. Malfoy said ominously. “Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.” I said. He turned to me, a bit surprised that I actually said something to him. “And you must be, Miss Granger?” he asked. “No, although she probably would have said something similar.” He grabbed my sketchbook from my cauldron. “Hmm, well this looks relatively new, so you can’t be a Weasley.” Ron tensed behind me. “Ron! What are you doing? It’s too crowded in here, let’s go outside.” Mr. Weasley said as he tried to make his way over. “Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley.” Mr. Weasley took a short, deep breath. “Lucius.”

 

“Busy time at the Ministry, I hear. All those extra raids...I hope they’re paying you overtime?” He glanced over Ron and the twins. “Obviously not. Dear me, what’s the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don’t even pay you well for it?” Mr. Weasley became as red as his hair. “We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy,” he said. “Clearly,” Mr. Malfoy said as he glanced over to where Mrs. Weasley was with Hermione and her parents. “The company you keep, Weasley...and I thought your family could sink no lower,” he sighed quietly. “I’ll see you at work. Mr. Potter. Miss Longbottom.” He dropped my sketchbook back into my cauldron. He gave a final nod before he stalked out of the bookshop. Draco said, “See you at school” just wanting to have the last word. He raised his eyebrows once and followed after his father. _So the apple doesn’t stray very far from the tree._

 

Needless to say, the energy was much more subdued after that. The residue of anger was still in the air long after the Malfoy’s left. We said our good-byes at the Leaky Cauldron. The next time we’d see each other was September 1 st . Harry was leaving with the rest of the Weasley’s. The Granger’s left the pub for the Muggle street on the other side. 

 

Once we were home I wished that when I woke up the next morning it would be time to go to Kings Cross. _If only one could apparate in time…_  

 


	16. All Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Two days after we went to Diagon Alley, we went to St. Mungo's for our weekly visit to Mum and Dad. It was hard to see them, like it always was, but I wouldn’t trade these days for the world. A lot of people don’t really know what a fate worse than death is, other than a cheesy line the bad guy says in the epic battle scene. But I do. 

 

It was as if they had been Kissed. While they may be here when we visit every week (when we’re not at Hogwarts), they’re never _really_ here. Although I knew they’d be happier, I still dreaded the day they would leave me, leave us, forever. I also knew that no matter how much I tried to bury that fear, that day would come, and there was nothing I could do about it. There’s nothing I could do now, nothing I could have done then. The only thing I can do is honor them and their legacy, stay focused on my studies so that I would be more than ready for Auror training. Voldemort may be gone but there are still Death Eaters out there. Every once in a while there’s an article in the Daily Prophet about an attack on Muggle families. I may not be able to do anything to the monsters who did this to us, but when am able to do something, I’ll make sure that no monsters can do this to anyone else until every Death Eater is in Azkaban or dead. 

 

When we got back home I went up to my room and got my art supplies before setting myself up on my window sill. I thought I only bought one sketchbook at Scribbulus’ but I must have gotten two. Whatever, more to draw. Maybe I could use one as a sketchbook and one as a journal. I thought I’d start with the smaller one. In the light I realized that there was an inscription on the back. T. M. Riddle. Maybe I bumped into them at Flourish and Blotts. It was very crowded. Maybe the journal fell into my cauldron during all the shuffling and shoving of going through the store. _Oh well, sorry Mr. Riddle, but my new drawing hobby thanks you for your contribution to my right of creatively expressing myself_. As I readjusted my legs on the windowsill, the Calla Lily fell out of my hair. It’s fitting isn’t it? Now that I knew what I wanted my first drawing in my new sketchbook to be, I picked out the necessary colors and moved the rest to the side. I bent my knees so that I could use my lap for stability. 

 

The great thing about drawing was that you didn’t have to think, think about things you didn’t want to think about. The only thing that matters is shading the soft texture of the spathe, the precise detail of the spadix. The only thing I had to think about was what to put in the background...and why my picture was disappearing. The Calla Lily bled into the page until there was nothing at all. I turned page after page to the end of the book, nothing. I scanned back to the beginning, nothing. My eyebrows crinkled as I turned to the page I was on originally. _How strange_. 

 

Just as suddenly as my drawing disappeared did someone’s handwriting suddenly appear. **You’re very talented, but why did you pick that flower? Most girls would draw roses or daisies. If you don’t mind me asking.** At first I was startled that my sketchbook was talking back to me. I didn’t realize that who ever Tom was had enchanted it. **_Thank you, I don’t mind. They’re my mother’s favorite flower. She even named me after them._** I watched as my words slowly disappeared from the page. I traced my fingertips on the dry parchment. **Well, you must be a uniquely beautiful girl to be named after such a uniquely beautiful flower.** I felt my cheeks burn slightly. **_I don’t think so, I’m only twelve. What do you know anyway? You’re just a book._** His reply came a little faster this time. **Books know lots of things, Miss...**

 

**_...Longbottom. Callalily Longbottom. Everyone calls me Callie. So what do I call you? Sketchy the Sketchbook?_** The book ruffled a few of its pages. _Could books get offended?_ **Technically this is my journal you are using as a sketchbook, so no, you may not call me Sketchy the Sketchbook. My name is Tom Riddle.** I drew another flower, this time smaller. **_Nice to meet you, Tom._**

 

***

 

The days turned into weeks until it was September 1. Time ticked by faster than I thought it would, or at least it felt that way. The morning passed much like the year before. Nev still hadn’t packed, Trevor was MIA and if we didn’t hurry we would be late. 

 

Eventually we made it to the Hogwarts Express. Nev and I said our goodbyes to Gran and went to find an empty compartment. We found Hermione, reading of course, in a compartment towards the back. It was almost eleven o’clock and there was still no sign of Ron or Harry. They’d better hurry or they’re going to miss it. We caught up on each others summers while we waited for them to join us. 

 

When there were still no Harry and Ron twenty minutes after the train started the long journey to Hogwarts Hermione decided to search the train for them. _They must be here somewhere_. They were probably with the rest of the Weasley’s or getting into trouble with Malfoy. Either way I’m sure Hermione could handle it. 

 

I pulled out my journal, as I have a lot this summer. Even in this short amount of time I could see an improvement in the details of my drawings. Tom has helped me a lot. I guess you could say that over these past few weeks Tom has become both my muse and my critic.

 

I began to draw the landscape as it drew by. **On the Hogwarts Express I take it.** I drew a cloud around his words before I responded. **_Yeah, I just wish it didn’t take so long._** I sighed and leaned my head against the window. **Well, they do say that great things comes to those who wait…**

 

Next thing I knew, Hermione was telling us to change into our robes as we were almost there. Time always seemed to fly by when I was drawing. There was still no sign of Ron or Harry, I hope they weren’t getting into _too_ much trouble. As we were getting off the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmeade Station, Nev tripped on the steps, which made me to bump into him and fall on my arse. 

 

“Living up to your names quite literally aren’t you Longbottom’s.” I whipped a strand of hair out of my face as I looked up, glaring at that stupid Malfoy smirk I knew would greet me. “Shut up Malfoy!” I helped a blushing Nev up and shoved Malfoy’s shoulder as we walked past him, Dumb, and Dumber. _I guess smirks must be getting contagious_ , I thought as one creeped onto my face.

 

Three. Two. One.“Ahhhh! Wait until my father hears about this! This isn’t over Poison Ivy!” My smirk grew as we continued our way to the Great Hall ignoring him, Nev giggling beside me. _Talk about a great start to a new year_.  

 

When Dumbledore raised his hands to silence the Great Hall there was still no sign of Ron or Harry. Now I was starting to really get worried. No amount of troublemaking could keep Ron away from food, especially the Welcoming feast. Ron could also be thoughtless at times, but I didn’t think he’d miss his little sister’s sorting. Something happened, but what? “There better be a good story for this one.” I said hiding my concern with annoyance.

 

The feeling in my stomach grew when Professor Snape got up from his seat and left the Great Hall with his black robes billowing behind him. It got even worse when he came back during the feast only to take Professor McGonagall with him. Fifteen minutes after that Professor Dumbledore left the Great Hall as well. _What’s going on?_ Hermione, Nev and I could no longer pretend that we weren’t worried. Where was Harry and Ron? 

 

Professors Snape and Dumbledore returned during dessert, closely followed by Professor McGonagall. Well, they didn’t look like anything too awful happened, like the return of Voldemort the Parasite. Well, Snape looks like he hasa parasite attached to his butt cheek, but then again he always looks that way.

 

“Stupid Potter! Who does he think he is? That just because he’s the Boy-Who-Lived that the Statute of Secrecy doesn’t apply to him? My father knows everyone who’s anyone in the Ministry. Apparently Potter got a warning about using magic in front of Muggles over the summer. Now this? I’d like to see Saint Potter weasel his way out of this. I bet that after today he’ll be the Boy-Who-Was-Expelled.” I knew that annoying voice anywhere. I also knew that he was raising his voice on purpose as he gossiped like girls with his Slytherin buddies just to get a rise out of me, knowing that we were less than three feet away. What I didn’t know was what the bloody hell he was talking about. 

 

Secrets and rumors spread like Fiendfyre at Hogwarts, so it wasn’t long before we heard the newest topic of the rumor mill, but I desperately hope that it wasn’t true. I mean what are the chances that Harry and Ron somehow got their hands on a flying car? Unfortunately I knew that with those two, anything was possible. 

 

We found familiar black and red mops trying to get past the portrait of theFat Lady. “ _There_ you are! Where have you _been?_ The most _ridiculous_ rumors - someone said you’d been expelled for crashing a flying _car_ -” Like always Hermione beat us to the punch. “Well, we haven’t been expelled,” Harry rebutted. My eyes widened and I looked at Nev who was mirroring my expression. “So what? Are you saying that you _did_ fly here?” We asked in simultaneous disbelief. Hermione took a deep breath, but Ron interrupted her knowing exactly what was coming. “Skip the lecture and tell us the new password.”

 

“It’s ‘wattlebird,’” Hermione said agitatedly, “but that’s not the point-” Her words were cut short as the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and there was a sudden storm of clapping from everyone who beat us to the common room. “Brilliant!” Lee Jordan yelled. “Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people will be talking about that one for years-” _They crashed into the Whomping Willow?_

 

“You crashed into the Whomping Willow!” I yelled. Ron and Harry weren’t like me. If they got injured it would really hurt them and that Willow could really pack a punch. Fred and George made their way over and said, “Why couldn’t we’ve come in the car, eh?” Ron grinned sheepishly as his face started to match his hair. Pompous Prefect Percy didn’t seem to find it so funny as he tried to make his way over. Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and nodded in Percy’s direction. Sensing a future death by lecture he let out a fake yawn, “Got to get upstairs-bit tired,” he said before they made their getaway, Nev following them to get the whole story. Hermione and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes, “Boys.” _Can’t live with ‘em, can’t live without ‘em,_ I sighed as we made our way up the staircase to our own dormitories. 

 

As the other girls got settled for bed, I found that I still wasn’t tired, so I grabbed my journal and went back downstairs. The common room was practically empty except for a couple students (probably 5 th or 7 th years) getting a head start on their studies. I sat on a couch facing the fireplace, legs tucked in underneath me, journal on my lap. **_Hi Tom_**. I wrote and watched as the ink bled into the parchment and disappeared. **Hello Callalily**. I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn’t see me. **_Didn’t I tell you that you could call me Callie or Lily._ ** It took a few minutes for him to respond. I looked up as a sixth year left the common room. **That is your name and that is what I will call you.** I sighed, sometimes it was hard to remember that he lived in a different, much more formal time period. Although moments like these reminded me. I shook my head and just let it go. Instead I talked to Tom and drew the fire until my concentration slowly slipped like my head onto the pillow. The last thing I remembered was the flickering of the flames and a faint hiss.

 


	17. Howlers, Lockhart, Ugly Plant Babies and Other Obnoxious Things

The next morning Nev and I sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione who was reading her copy of _Voyages with Vampires_ propped against a milk jug as she ate. Ron and Harry joined us as I was pouring some coffee. “Morning.” Hermione said stiffly, obviously still not happy with the boys big entrance yesterday. We were a bit more cheerful with our morning greetings. Well, as cheerful as I could be with only one cup of coffee and a bad nights sleep. I barely remember the nightmare anymore, except for a faint hissing in the darkness. 

 

“Mail’s due any minute – I think Gran’s sending a few things that I forgot.” _I hope she sends my Gryffindor scarf too._ Not even a few minutes later came the swooshing of wings as about a hundred owls streamed in carrying the morning post. Gazi swooped above and dropped a large, lumpy package on my head and a second later something large and gray fell into Hermione’s jug, spraying us all with milk and feathers. “ _Errol!_ ” Ron yelled as he pulled the bedraggled owl out by its feet. Errol slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak. “Oh, no–” Ron gasped with fear. “It’s all right, he’s still alive,” Hermione said, prodding Errol gently with the other end of her fork. “It’s not that–it’s _that_.”

 

To Harry and Hermione it was just a red envelope. What harm could an envelope do? Ron, Nev and I knew otherwise. _That baby’s about to blow_. “What’s the matter?” Harry asked full of ignorance of the common punishments of the magical community. “She’s – she’s sent me a Howler,” Ron said faintly. “You’d better open it Ron,” Nev said in a timid whisper. “It’ll be worse if you don’t. My gran sent us one once and we ignored it and”–he gulped–”it was horrible.” I shuddered and cast my eyes down as I remembered the incident he was talking about. Harry and Hermione’s gaze flickered between the red envelope and our apprehensive faces. “What’s a Howler?” he asked, but Ron’s attention hadn’t shifted from the letter. “Open it,” Nev insisted. “It’ll all be over in a few minutes–”

 

“I would probably take it and run. While you still can…” I added. Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol’s beak, and slit it open. _Here it comes…_ Nev and I put our hands over our ears to protect us from the imminent vocal explosion. 

 

**“–STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU, I DON’T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE–”**

 

Mrs. Weasley’s yells echoed off of the stone walls of the Great Hall, making the plates and spoons rattle on the table. Throughout the Great Hall everyone was swiveling and craning their necks to find out who got the Howler. Ron slowly sank into his chair to avoid the stares as his face turned Weasley red to match his hair.

 

**“–LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT. I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN’T BRING YOU UP LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BOTH DIED–”**

 

Harry began to fidget uncomfortably in his seat once his name was brought up. Despite being a magical celebrity, Harry hated attention. 

 

**“ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED–YOUR FATHER’S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT’S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE’LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!”**

 

Complete silence rung throughout the Great Hall. You could have heard a knut drop. The Howler, that had fell through Ron’s mortified fingers, burst into flames and curled into ashes. We were still all frozen with shock. _Well, that was awkward_. Unfortunately the same could not be said for the rest of the Great Hall as gradually a babble of talk and giggles broke out again. Hermione closed _Voyages with Vampires_ and looked down at the top of Ron’s head. “Well, I don’t know what you expected, Ron, but you–”

 

“Don’t tell me I deserved it,” snapped Ron. _Well, you did steal a car and break the International Statute of Secrecy…_ Harry pushed his porridge away as he lost his appetite. Professor McGonagall gave us the prefect distraction in the form of class schedules. First on the agenda was double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. 

 

Most of the class was already waiting outside by the time we got to the greenhouses. A few minutes later we saw Professor Sprout accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart. Professor Sprout’s arm were full of bandages and saw that the Whomping Willow swaying slightly in the distance, several branches now in slings. _That must have been why she was a little late_ , I thought as she met us at the greenhouses. Gilderoy Lockhart was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming. 

 

“Oh, hello there!” he called, beaming at us. _How goes he get his teeth to gleam that way?_ “Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don’t want you running away with the idea that I’m better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels…”

 

“Greenhouse three today, chaps!” Professor Sprout said. She looked slightly disgruntled, not at all like her usual cheerful self. You don’t mess with Professor Sprout and her plants. Nev’s the same way. I remember when I fell into his fat cactus-like plant. He cried and cried and cried, thinking I killed Mr. Prickles on purpose. You’d think I would be the one crying because I had the spines stuck to my arse. And I probably would have, if I had felt it. 

 

We had only ever worked in greenhouse one. Greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. I could already sense Nev’s excitement. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. I caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. 

 

“Harry! I’ve been wanting a word–you don’t mind if he’s a couple minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?” Judging by the look on her face she did, in fact, mind, but after barely a seconds pause Lockhart said, “That’s the ticket,” and closed the greenhouse door in her face. _I still don’t understand why people think he’s the best thing since Fizzing Whizzbees_.

 

Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. There were about twenty pairs of different-colored earmuffs were lying on the bench. “We’ll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?” None of us were surprised that Hermione was the first one to raise her hand. “Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative. It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state.” Hermione recited as if she was reading from the textbook. 

 

“Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor,” congratulated Professor Sprout. “The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?” Hermione’s hand narrowly missed hitting my head as it shot up again. “The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it.” she answered. “Precisely. Take another ten points,” said Professor Sprout.

 

“Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young. As they are only seedling, their cries won’t kill you, yet. However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I’m sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure that your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it’s time to pack up. Five to a tray – there is a large supply of pots here – compost in the sacks over there – and be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it’s teething.” She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke and we all shuffled closer for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing in rows. She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder. 

 

“Everyone take a pair of earmuffs.” There was a bunch of pushing and shoving to grab the earmuffs. Nobody wanted to get stuck with the fluffy hot pink ones. “When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are _completely_ covered. When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right – earmuffs _on_.” 

 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Nev, and I decided to work on a tray together, of course. We rolled up the sleeves of our robes, grabbed our earmuffs and secured them onto our heads. Professor Sprout grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard. Instead of roots, a small, ugly, dirty baby popped out. He had pale green, mottled skin, leaves growing out of his head, and screaming at the top of his lungs. I’ve never heard anything so loud.

 

I heard a thud next to me and turned to see Nev by my feet. _Oh, Nev_. “Longbottom’s been neglecting his earmuffs.” Professor Sprout said in a disappointed tone. I looked back down at him, earmuffs still firmly in place. “No, Professor. He just feinted.” I rebutted. She sighed, “Oh, well. Just leave him there.” My eyes widened involuntarily. _What? So much for Hufflepuff’s being kind_ , I thought as I took off my robes, bundled them up, and stuffed it under his head as a makeshift pillow. 

 

Professor Sprout made it look so easy. Like most babies of other species, the baby Mandrakes didn’t want to their warm bed of soil and they didn’t want to go back to bed either. They screamed, they kicked, and squirmed. They also have that one moment where they’re so cute that you _almost_ forget how much of a pain they are. That moment was when a Mandrake bit Malfoy’s finger. The idiot shouldn’t have been putting his finger by his mouth anyway. What did he think was gonna happen? That the baby Mandrake was gonna give Drakie a little kiss? Even baby Mandrakes aren’t that stupid. Although Pansy Parkinson was. It was a little hard to read the expression of her pug-like face, but she looked a little jealous of the baby Mandrake that was making more progress than she was on her _Drakie_. Now that I think about it, I do see a resemblance besides their high-pitched voices and scrunched up noses. 

 

By the end of class we were all dirty, sweaty, and achy. We trekked up to the castle for a much needed quick wash before we hurried off to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall wasn’t the teacher to accept tardiness, no matter how smelly the reason. Today we were supposed to turn a beetle into a button. It took a while, but by the end of the lesson my button still had legs that twitched every few seconds. Ron was having a much harder time with his assignment. He had “fixed” his wand with some Spell-o-tape. I use the term “fixed” loosely as it seemed to be damaged beyond repair. It crackled and sparked at random moments. Every time Ron tried to Transfigure his beetle it enveloped him in thick gray smoke that smelled like rotten eggs. Blinded by the smoke, Ron accidentally squashed his beetle with his elbow and had to ask for a new one. Needless to say, Professor McGonagall wasn’t pleased.

 

“Stupid – useless – thing –” Ron was still insulting his wand during the lunch break; whacking his wand furiously at the table, _as if that would fix it._ “Write home for another one,” Harry suggested as the wand discharged a few sparks. “Oh, yeah, and get another Howler back,” Ron said pessimistically, stuffing the hissing wand into his bag. “ _‘It’s your own fault your wand got snapped–’_ ” Ron should really not let his voice get that high, it sounds really strange.

 

“What do we have this afternoon?” Nev asked to change the subject. “Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Hermione answered immediately. _Did she really…?_ Ron grabbed her schedule, obviously catching the same thing I saw. “ _Why_ ,” he demanded, “have you outlined all of Lockhart’s lessons in little hearts?” Hermione blushed, snatched back her schedule, and retreated back into _Voyages with Vampires_. _I have to admit though, for once, Ron had a point._ There was an awkward moment of silence where we all just looked at each other, but then Ron broke it by stuffing his face with food and almost choking.  

 

Little hairs rose on the back of my neck. I twisted my hair onto my shoulder and looked around the Great Hall wondering if it was all in my head. Was someone watching me? Harry kept fidgeting so at least it wasn’t just me. Then I saw him, as he slowly inched closer, looking very nervous and holding a very small camera. Maybe it was a muggle camera? “All right, Harry? I’m – I’m Colin Creevey,” he said taking a tentative step forward. “I’m in Gryffindor, too. Do you think – would it be alright if – can I have a picture?” he asked hopefully, slightly raising his camera. 

 

“A picture?” Harry repeated blankly as his cheeks turned pink. “So I can prove I’ve met you,” Collin said eagerly. “I know all about you. Everyone’s told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you’ve still got a lightning scar on your forehead.” his eyes raised to peer through Harry’s fringe, “and a boy in my dormitory said that if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures’ll _move._ It’s _amazing_ here, isn’t it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad’s a milkman, he couldn’t, he couldn’t believe it either. So I’m taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it’d be really good if I had one of you. Maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?” I didn’t know whether to think it was a little sweet or a little creepy, but either way it was funny to see Harry so embarrassed. 

 

“ _Signed photos?_ You’re giving out _signed photos_ , Potter?” If there was a chance to embarrass Harry, then of course Malfoy would be there, his groupies not far behind. “Everyone line up! Harry Potter’s giving out signed photos!” 

 

“No, I’m not. Shut up, Malfoy.” Harry said angrily, clenching his fist. “You could charge a knut for each picture and donate it to Weaselbee. Maybe he’ll be able to buy himself a clue.” _If only you could kill someone with glares…_

 

“You’re just jealous,” Collin snapped even though his whole body was the size of Crabbe’s arm. “ _Jealous?_ Of what? Saint Potter? I don’t want a stupid scar right across my head, thanks. Looks like what’s left over from when they took your brain.” Malfoy sneered. Crabbe and Goyle snickered stupidly.

 

“As if you were born with one in the first place. Your daddy probably had to buy one for you.” I retorted as Ron angrily said, “Eat slugs, Malfoy.” Malfoy glared furiously at me and focused on the battle that he could win. “Be careful, Weasley. You don’t want to start any trouble or your mummy will have to come and take you away from school.” He put on a high-pitched, shrieking voice. “ _If you put another toe out of line_ –” A group of nearby Slytherins started laughing. “Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter,” he smirked. “It’d be worth more than his family’s whole house–”

 

Ron whipped out his Spell-o-taped wand, sensing the disaster that could result from that I whipped mine out as well. Hermione popped her head out of _Voyages with Vampires_ and whispered, “Look out!”

 

“What’s all this, what’s all this?” Lockhart asked, his pale green robes swirling behind him. _Repeating it twice won’t make us answer you any faster, or at all, really._ “Who’s giving out signed photos?” _Of course, he comes when he catches a whiff of arrogance that didn’t come from him_. “Shouldn’t have asked! We meet again, Harry!” Lockhart flung an arm around Harry and pinned him to his side. “Come on then, Mr. Creevey. A double portrait, can’t do better than that, and we’ll _both_ sign it for you.” Lockhart beamed. _Poor Harry, don’t know if he’s gonna die from the embarrassment or the proximity to Lockhart_. Malfoy’s smirk broadened as he slithered back into the crowd. _Until next time, Malfoy_.

 

“Come on then, Mr. Creevey. A double portrait, can’t do better than that, and we’ll _both_ sign it for you.” Colin fumbled with the camera, almost dropping it,and took the picture just as the bell rang, letting us know that we were late for class. Luckily we won’t get in trouble since it’s his fault we’re late. 

 

“A word to the wise, Harry. I covered up for you back there with young Creevey – if he was photographing me too then your schoolmates won’t think you’re setting yourself up so much…” Harry’s protests fell on deaf ears. “Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn’t sensible – looks a tad big headed to be frank.” Lockhart said hypocritically. I snorted. _That’s hilarious coming from him._ “There may well come a time when, like me, you’ll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but” – he chuckled – “I don’t think you’re quite there yet.” 

 

Nev and I couldn’t hold our laughter this time, but we tried to pass it off as a cough. By the look of Harry’s glare I don’t think we did a very good job. We finally reached Lockhart’s classroom and grabbed a seat towards the back. Hermione decided to sit in the front with Lavender and Parvati to be able to “listen” better. _Who did she think she was fooling?_ I turned to the guys. Yeah she wasn’t fooling them either, not even Ron. 

 

Once we all claimed our seats Lockhart cleared his throat loudly. _Need a cough drop?_ When everyone stopped gossiping he picked up Nev’s copy of _Travels with Trolls_ and held it up to show his winking portrait. “Me,” he said, pointing out the obvious. “Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly’s_ Most-Charming-Smile Award – but I don’t want to talk about that.” _I beg to differ._ “I didn’t get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her!” _Maybe he did it by talking to her_. He waited for people to laugh, but only the star struck girls smiled weakly. 

“I see you’ve all bought a complete set of my books – well done. I thought we’d start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about – just to check how well you’ve read them, how much you’ve taken in–” he said as he passed out the quiz papers. When he returned to his desk he said, “You have thirty minutes – start – _now!_ ” 

 

I looked down and scanned through the questions. You have got to be kidding me. None of the questions had anything to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were all about him! I turned to the guys to see if maybe I was imagining things, but by the looks on their faces it seems that I wasn’t. How many questions could there possibly be? I quickly scanned through the quiz. Each question was more and more ridiculous. There were fifty-four questions! About him! After a few seconds my incredulous face soon turned into a mischievous smirk. I could work with this.

 

  1. **What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favorite color?**



_A perfect mixture between the yellow of his hair and the green of his robes. A marvelous vomit color to make his eyes really pop._

 

  1. **What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s secret ambition?**



****_To create his own line of toothpaste and hair care so that everyone could look as marvelous as he does._

 

  1. **What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart’s greatest achievement to date?**



****_Being the only person more self absorbed than the Malfoys._

 

  1. **How many times has Gilderoy Lockhart won Witch Weekly’s Most-Charming-Smile Award?**



****_Too many._

 

  1. **In his book _Break with a Banshee_ , how did Gilderoy Lockhart bravely banish the Bandon Banshee? **



****_If not by smiling at her, then by reading one of your books._

 

  1. **Which side is Gilderoy Lockhart’s best side for photographs?**



****_Whichever side has the Sparkling Tooth of the Day._

 

  1. **Has Gilderoy Lockhart ever won the Dunstable Dueling Championship for wizards or just been pipped at the post?**



****_Pipped at the post._

 

  1. **Who is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favorite author?**



****_Himself._

 

  1. **Who is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favorite relative?**



****_Rita Skeeter, I can see the resemblance._

 

  1. **_What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favorite Greek Myth?_**



****_The myth of Narcissus._

 

And on and on it went. Three pages of it. I already knew that I would have to study it on my own _again_ , so I just breezed through them with tons of time to spare. With about twenty minutes left I was bored, so I took out my journal. I began to doodle a comic of Lockhart getting his head checked, only to find that there was nothing inside. **And who is this idiot?** I sighed. **_Unfortunately this moron is my new DADA professor. Another year where I don’t learn anything in class._** I drew a thought bubble of Lockhart talking about himself. **I was the Head Boy during my years at Hogwarts. I could help you. I’ll teach you everything I know.** I smiled, **_Thanks Tom._**

 

“Time’s up, although I’m sure most of you were done anyway.” Lockhart said as he collected our papers and rifled through them in front of the class. **_I have to go. Bye Tom._** **Until next time**. I closed my journal and put it back in my bag. “Tut, tut – hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in _Year with the Yeti_. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully – I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples – though I wouldn’t say no to a large bottle of Ogden’s Old Firewhiskey!”

He winked shamelessly, I tried to hide my grimace. Nev, Ron and Harry were looking at him in disbelief. Dean and Seamus were shaking silently with laughter. Unlike Hermione who was hanging onto his every word and jumped in her seat when he mentioned her name. “…but Miss Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions – good girl! In fact,” – he flipped her paper over – “full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?”

 

Hermione raised a quivering hand. “Excellent!” Lockhart beamed. “Quite excellent! Take ten points to Gryffindor! And so – to business –” He bent down behind his desk and grabbed a large, covered cage. “Now – be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I’m here. All I ask is that you remain calm.”

 

I rolled my eyes, yet I couldn’t help scooting up in my seat out of curiosity, while Nev cringed back. Even Dean and Seamus stopped laughing. “I must ask you not to scream, it might provoke them.” I rolled my eyes again. The whole class seemed to be holding their breath as Lockhart whipped off the cover. “Yes,” he said dramatically. “Freshly caught Cornish pixies!” 

 

_You’ve got to be kidding me_. I wasn’t the only one who thought so. Seamus let out a snort of laughter that not even Lockhart could mistake for a scream of terror. “Yes?” Lockhart smiled stupidly at Seamus. “Well, they’re not –they’re not very – _dangerous_ , are they?” Seamus choked out. “Don’t be so sure!” Lockhart exclaimed, waving a manicured finger at us. “Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!”

 

We covered our ears to protect us from their high-pitched shrieking. They started shaking the bars, elbowing each other and making weird faces at the students closest to them in the front row. _Good thing we sat in the back_. “Right then,” Lockhart said loudly. “Let’s see what you make of them!” _Please Merlin, let him not be that stupid_ , and he opened the cage, _but of course he is_.

 

It was absolute chaos. Pixies were everywhere. Two of them grabbed Nev by the ears and lifted him into the air. _For such tiny little buggers, they sure were strong_. I jumped to try to get Nev down while trying to swat away pixies that were trying to grab me too. For a second my feet were hovering above the ground and I thought I was a goner too, but then another group of pixies shot straight through the window, spraying glass everywhere, which caused them to drop me on my arse. I spit the hair out of my face only to meet the sight of Nev swinging from the iron chandelier. Pixies were everywhere. They were grabbing ink bottles and spraying us with it, shredding books and papers tossing it like confetti. They tore pictures from the walls, though I couldn’t really blame them for that; I’d want to get rid of the Many Faces of Lockhart too. 

 

“Come on now – round them up, round them up, they’re only pixies,” Lockhart shouted. _Yeah, only pixies Merlin’s left butt cheek_. He rolled up his sleeves, flourished his wand and yelled, “ _Peskipiksi Pesternomi!_ ” That did absolutely nothing. One of the pixies stole his wand and threw it out the window. Lockhart gulped loudly and dived under his desk like a majority of the other students. _What...an...idiot. How did he even get the teaching position is beyond me_. I mentally shook myself and tried to concentrate at the matter at hand. _How the hell was I supposed to get Nev down from there? Wait a minute...I know._

 

_“Windgardium Leviosa.”_ I flicked my wand up, unhooking him from the iron chandelier and slowly guided him back to the ground. The bell rang and everyone jumped out from under their desks and ran for the door. Lockhart slowly peaked out from his desk before he fully emerged and brushed off his robes. “Well, I’ll ask you five to just nip the rest of them back into their cage.” _He’s joking, right?_ The flourishing of his pale yellow robes as he swept past us, out the door showed that no, he was _not_ joking. 

 

“Can you _believe_ him?” Ron roared as a pixie bit him painfully on the ear. Unfortunately, I _could_ believe that. “He just wants to give us some hands-on experience,” Hermione said, immobilizing two pixies at once with a freezing spell and stuffing them back into their cage. Good idea, I thought before following her example.

 

“Hands on? Isn’t ears-up enough?” Nev said incredulously. “Hermione, he didn’t have a clue what he was doing if a clue came out and slapped him across his oversized head.” 

 

“Rubbish,” Hermione denied. “You’ve read his books – look at all those amazing things he’s done –” I rolled my eyes at her naiveté. “The things he _says_ he’s done.” _For such a smart girl, she could be so stupid_. 

 


	18. Marcus Flint, Malfoy and Other M's That Aren't Heard In Civilized Conversations

**_Thhhe time isss coming… ttthhhe time isss coming… ttthhhe time isss coming…Masssterrr…_ **

 

 I was shaken awake at the crack of dawn and I could still hear that awful hissing that has been haunting my dreams for the past couple of weeks. I took a few deep breaths and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, pushing it to the back of my mind. “Alicia?” I asked in confusion, wondering if I was imagining the fourth year. _What was she doing here? Was I still dreaming?_ “Time to get up. Oliver has scheduled quidditch practice. Says it’s part of the new training program he made over the summer. I think he just wants to torture us. The sun’s not even up yet.” Alicia said tiredly. I looked out the window and saw that it was still dark and the sun was just starting to wake up himself.“See you on the field in twenty minutes.” She said before she left the dormitory. 

 

As much as I wanted to retreat back into the warm, cozy covers, I got out of bed and hopped into the shower to help me wake up and wash off the rest of the of the nightmare that I was starting to forget. I changed into my quidditch robes, grabbed my new broom (a Nimbus 2000 Grams got me for my birthday) and took one last look at the other girls in my dormitory who didn’t have to wake up at the crack of dawn before I went down to meet the rest of the team on the quidditch field.

 

I met a very tired Harry coming down the boys stairs. “Oliver wake you up too?” he asked. I shook my head, “Alicia.” He nodded tiredly. As we were about to reach the portrait hole we heard a crash followed by pounding feet running down the spiral staircase. We turned to see Colin Creevey with his camera swinging madly around his neck and clutching something in his hand. “I heard someone saying your name on the stairs, Harry! Look what I’ve got here! I’ve had it developed, I wanted to show you–” he said enthusiastically, shoving the photograph under Harry’s nose. _How does he have that much energy this early in the morning?_

 

It was the picture with Lockhart in the Great Hall. “Will you sign it?” Colin asked eagerly. “No,” Harry said flatly. “Sorry, Colin, but we’re late for Quidditch practice.” I nodded in agreement behind him as we climbed into the portrait hole. “Oh, wow! Wait for me! I’ve never watched a Quidditch game before!” Colin said excitedly as he scrambled through the hole after us. 

 

“It’s just practice, Colin. It’ll be really boring.” I pipped in trying to help Harry out, but it seemed to go in one ear and out the other. “You were the youngest House player in a hundred years, weren’t you, Harry? Weren’t you? You must be brilliant. I’ve never flown. Is it easy? Is that your own broom? Is that the best one there is?” he said, trotting alongside us. _Does he forget to breathe?_ “I don’t really understand Quidditch,” he continued breathlessly. “Is it true there are four balls? And two of them fly around trying to knock people off of their brooms?”

 

“Yes,” Harry said heavily. “They’re called Bludgers. There are two Beaters on each team who carry clubs to beat the Bludgers away from their side. Fred and George Weasley are the Gryffindor beaters.” Colin tripped over a couple steps because he was gaping openmouthed at Harry. “And what are the other balls for?”

 

“Well, the Quaffle – the big red one – is the one that scores goals. Three Chasers on each team throw the Quaffle to each other and try to get it through the goal posts at the end of the pitch – they’re three long poles with hoops on the end. I’m the reserve Chaser.” I said. “And the fourth ball –”

 

“– is the Golden Snitch,” Harry said. “and it’s very small, very fast, and difficult to catch, but that’s what the Seeker’s got to do. A game of Quidditch doesn’t end until the Snitch has been caught. And whichever team’s Seeker gets the Snitch earns their team an extra hundred and fifty points.”

 

“And you’re the Gryffindor Seeker, aren’t you?” Colin said in awe. “Yes.” Harry said. “There’s also the Keeper. He guards the goal posts. That’s it, really” I finished as we left the castle and started across the dew-drenched grass. Colin didn’t stop his questioning until we reached the locker room. “I’ll go and get a good seat, Harry!” Colin called before he hurried off to the stands. 

 

The rest of the Quidditch team were already in there. Wood was the only one who actually looked awake. “There you two are. What kept you?” Wood asked briskly. “Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the field, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program, which I really think will make all the difference…”

 

Wood held up a large diagram of the Quidditch field, on which had a bunch of lines, arrows, circles, and crosses in different colored inks. He took out his wand, tapped the board, and the arrows began to wiggle around over the diagram. As Wood launched into his speech on the new tactics, Fred’s head drooped onto Alicia’s shoulder before he began to snore. The first board took about a half and hour and just when we thought it was over, there was another one and another one after that. Eventually his words blurred together and I retreated into my head. 

 

 I don’t think its possible to have a crush on an inanimate object, but Tom is really smart, caring, and a great listener. He’s just so easy to talk to. I’ve heard the older girls talking about liking the older boys. Was that what this was? A crush? And the horrible thing was I couldn’t even tell my diary, because he _was_ my diary. _I wish my mum was here...she’d know._

 

“So,” Wood said startling me out of my day dream about what Tom might have looked like when he was in school. “Is that clear? Any questions?” I tried to look like I hadn’t been zoning out. “I’ve got a question, Oliver,” Fred said, or maybe it was George. “Why couldn’t you have told us all this yesterday when we were still awake?” By the look on his face, Wood was not pleased. “Now, listen here, you lot. We should have won the Quidditch Cup last year. We’re easily the best team. But unfortunately – owing to circumstances beyond our control –” Harry and I fidgeted in our seats. We were still unconscious for the final match last year, meaning that not only had Gryffindor been short a player, but also short a reserve and suffered their worst defeat in three hundred years. Wood took a deep breath before he continued, the loss obviously still troubling him. 

 

“So this year, we’ll train harder than ever before … Okay, let’s go and put our new theories into practice!” Wood shouted, grabbing his broomstickand marching out of the locker room, the rest of us following reluctantly. 

 

About ten minutes into practice George called, “What’s that funny clicking noise?” as they hurtled around the corner. I looked out into the stands and then at Harry, who I could see was getting red from all the way over here. “Look this way, Harry! This way!” Colin cried from the stands, raising his camera, clicking away, picture after picture. “Who’s that?” asked Fred. 

 

“No idea.” Harry lied. “What’s going on? Why’s that first year taking pictures? I don’t like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out about our new training program.”Wood said, his voice filled with Quidditch paranoia. “He’s in Gryffindor.” Harry said quickly. _Poor Harry, he must be so embarrassed_. “Besides, the Slytherins don’t need a spy, Oliver,” George said. “What makes you say that?” Wood asked testily. “Because they’re here in person,” George answered, pointing across the field. 

 

We all turned our brooms in that direction and sure enough, there seven little people in green robes making their way onto the Quidditch field. “I don’t believe this!” Wood yelled in outrage. “I booked the field for today! We’ll see about this!” Wood shot toward the ground and landed harder than he meant to, staggering slightly as he dismounted, the rest of the team following behind him. _Well, this doesn’t look good…at least Colin has his camera ready. I’d pay to have a picture of Wood putting Flint in his place._  

 

“Flint!” Wood roared at the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. “This is our practice time! You can clear off now!” Flint had that stupid trollish look on his face. “Plenty of room for all of us, Wood.” _If you don’t count their beaters...each one takes up practically half of the field._ “But I booked the field! I booked it!” Wood spat in outrage, a vein in his temple pulsing erratically. “Ah,” said Flint. “But I’ve got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. _‘I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker.’_ ” 

 

_New Seeker?_ “You’ve got a new Seeker?” Wood said, asking my thought out loud. “Where?” I thought their team was crowding behind Flint, like we were behind Wood, but they were actually blocking someone else. Someone had a big fat smirk on his face. Draco Bloody Malfoy.

 

_“You’re_ the new Seeker?” I scoffed. _You have got to be kidding me_. “Aren’t you Lucius Malfoy’s son?” Fred asked looking at Malfoy with dislike. “Funny you should mention Draco’s father,” said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smirk’s broadened. “Let me show you the generous gift he’s made to Slytherin team.” All seven of them held out their broomsticks. _Are those...Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones!_

 

Sensing a fight coming (as it always does when a group of Gryffindors and Slytherins are together for more than, Ron, Hermione and Nev made their way across the field. “Very latest model. Only came out last month. I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount,” Flint said carelessly, giving me and Harry’s broom a seconds glance before flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. “As for the old Cleansweeps–” he smiled nastily (the only way he can smile with those ugly teeth of his) at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleensweep Fives– “sweeps the board with them.”  

 

“At least none of us had to buy our way onto the team.” I snapped. “Yeah, they got in on pure talent.” Hermione said, backing me up. “No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood.” Malfoy spat. “ _How dare you!_ ” I roared in outrage. **_No one_** _talks about my friends like that!_ I was about to slap that stupid, ugly smirk off of his face, _again_ , but got pushed to the side by Ron, who whipped out his broken wand and pointed it furiously under Flint’s arm at Malfoy’s face. “You’ll pay for that one, Malfoy!” 

 

A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron’s wand, backfiring on him, blasting him about three feet backwards onto the grass. _Oh, no_. “Ron! Ron! Are you all right?” Hermione squealed kneeling beside him. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave a giant belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap. I grimaced in disgust. _Ugh...that is so gross._

 

The Slytherin team was paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled over, clutching his broomstick for support. Malfoy was on his hands and knees, banging the ground with his fist. The rest of the Gryffindors were surrounding Ron, who kept throwing up large, slimy slugs. Nobody wanted to get too close to him. “We’d better get him to Hagrid’s, it’s nearest.” Harry said. _Good idea_. We took a deep breath, helped Ron up, and slowly led him to Hagrid’s hut. 

 

“What happened, Harry?” What happened? Is he ill? But you can cure him, can’t you?” _When did Collin get here?_ Ron gave a huge heave and more slugs dribbled down his front. “Oooh,” Colin exclaimed with fascination as he raised his camera. “Can you hold him still, Harry?” _Seriously? “_ Get out of the way, Colin!” I said angrily and pushed him out of the way.

 

“Nearly there, Ron,” Hermione said as the Hagrid’s hut came into view. “You’ll be all right in a minute – almost there –” When we were about twenty feet away from the front door it opened revealing, not Hagrid, but Professor Lockhart, wearing his usual pastel colored robes. “Quick, behind here,” Harry hissed, dragging us behind a nearby bush. “It’s a simple matter if you know what you’re doing!” Lockhart said loudly to Hagrid. “If you need help, you know where I am! I’ll let you have a copy of my book. I’m surprised you haven’t already got one – I’ll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, good-bye!” And he strode towards the castle.

 

Once he was out of sight we emerged from behind the bush, dragged Ron and knocked on Hagrid’s front door. The door opened again to reveal Hagrid, who looked very grumpy, but brightened up when he saw it was us. “Bin wonderin’ when you’d come ter see me – come in, come in – thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again –” We helped Ron get inside and sat him down on a gigantic chair. Hagrid didn’t seem terribly concerned about Ron’s slug problem. “Better out then in,” he said cheerfully, handing him a bucket. “Get ‘em all out, Ron” 

 

“I don’t thing there’s anything to do except wait for it to stop. That’s a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand –” Hermione trailed off anxiously, watching Ron retching into the bucket.

 

“What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?” asked Harry, scratching Fang’s ears as he slobbered all over his knee. “Givin’ me advice on gettin’ kelpies out of a well,” Hagrid growled. “Like I don’ know. An’ bangin’ on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I’ll eat my kettle.” 

 

I tried to stifle my snort, but by the look Hermione was giving me, I didn’t do a very good job. “I think you’re being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job –” This time I tried to hide it in a cough. “He was the _only_ man for the job. An’ I mean the _only_ one,” Hagrid said, offering us a plate of treacle toffee. _I knew it!_ “Gettin’ very difficult ta find anyone for the Dark Arts job. People aren’t too keen ta take it on, see. They’re startin’ ta think it’s jinxed. No one’s lasted long fer a while now. So tell me,” Hagrid said, jerking his head at Ron. “Who was he tryin’ ta curse?”

 

I glared at a crack in the wall on the other side of the room. “Malfoy, of course.” I growled. “Malfoy called Hermione something – it must’ve been really bad, because everyone went wild.” Harry said, cluelessly. 

 

“It _was_ bad. Malfoy called her,” Nev paused, not even wanting to say the word himself. “A Mudblood.” I spat, finishing his sentence for him. Ron grimaced with the disgust I was feeling inside and gagged as a fresh wave of slugs made their appearance. _Malfoy should be the one throwing up slugs_.

 

“He didn’!” Hagrid growled, outraged. “He did,” Hermione said quietly to the floor, a lonely tear slowly trekking down her face. “It means dirty blood. Mudblood’s a really foul name to call someone who is Muggle-born. Someone with non-magical parents. Someone...like me. It’s not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation.”

 

“Yeh see, Harry. There are some wizards - like the Malfoy’s - who think they’re better then everyone else ‘cause they’re what people call ‘pureblood’” Hagrid said. I mentally scoffed. _There’s nothing pure about Malfoy. Except being a pure pain in the arse_. “That’s horrible.” Harry said. “It’s disgusting!” Ron gave a small burp and a single slug fell plopped loudly his outstretched hand. _Ugh, gross_. “I mean, the rest of us know it doesn’t make any difference at all. Look at Neville, he’s pureblood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up.” Nev opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and nodded his head slightly. I glared at Ron. We get the point, but he didn’t have to pick at Nev’s insecurities to make it. Nev made a lot of progress this summer in Potions, though no one would be able to tell in class because his nerves go haywire when Professor Snape breathes down his neck. Ron gagged and threw up another slug. 

 

“An’ it’s codswallop ta boot. Dirty blood. There’s ‘ardly a wizard today that’s not half-blood or less. If we hadn’t married Muggles we’d’ve died out long ago. Besides, they haven’t invented a spell our Hermione can’t do.” I squeezed her hand in reassurance. We all knew that Hagrid was right. “Don’ ya think on it, Hermione. Don’ ya think on it fer a minute.” Hagrid gave her a comforting smile. I don’t get why people would be afraid of Hagrid, he’s just a really big teddy bear on the inside. He may be gigantic, but the only thing bigger than he was, was his heart. “Why don’ you four head on to the Great Hall, might catch dinner if ya hurry.”

 


	19. Sleepwalker

The next day passed as expected, wishing that it would pass quicker; which wasn’t unexpected with double Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch. Luckily I had Tom to save me from my boredom. When it was finally over Lockhart held Harry behind so we waited for him in the corridor. Malfoy shoved passed me on his way out, so I quickly extended my foot and watched him fall flat on his face. I love a good show before dinner. He didn’t think I just forgot about what he did, did he? No one messes with my friends. How does he like his smirk on someone else’s face? Annoying, isn’t it? He angrily got up and brushed off his precious robes. He stepped forward with a glare and opened his mouth (probably to tell me how his father would hear about this, blah, blah, blah) when Professor Lockhart became useful for once. 

“Oh! I expected you all to be on your way to dinner by now. Did you have a question to ask about the lesson? I can squeeze in some time to further explain how I defeated the banshee.” I mentally rolled my eyes at his stupidity, but forced a smile on my lips. “Oh, no Professor. We were just waiting for Harry, but I’m sure Malfoy could use the help. There’s so much he just doesn’t understand, but is to hesitant to ask.” Lockhart flashed me a gleaming smile for trying to help my classmates. “Bye Professor.” I said and gestured for us to go to dinner while we still could all the while feeling the glare Malfoy was throwing at my back as we walked away and Lockhart began to talk his ear off. What comes around, goes around, Malfoy.

***

We had barely set foot into the entrance hall when a strict voice echoed down the corridor, “There you are, Potter –– Weasley.” Professor McGonagall said, walking toward us looking stern, as always, though luckily not at me this time. “You will both do your detentions this weekend.” 

“What’re we doing, Professor?” Ron asked, nervously suppressing a slug-burp. “You will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch, without magic, Weasley –– elbow grease.” Ron gulped. “And you, Potter, will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail.” Poor Harry. “Oh n–– Professor, can’t I go and do the trophy room, too?” Harry asked desperately. “Certainly not,” Professor McGonagall said, raising her thin eyebrows. “Professor Lockhart requested you particularly. Eight o’clock sharp, both of you.” 

Even though we were so close to the Great Hall that we could almost taste the buffet, Ron and Harry were slowly making their way to the door like they were trudging their way through quicksand; knowing that no matter how much they wanted to prolong it, it would be eight o’clock before we knew it. I exchanged a glance over their heads with Nev. At least it’s not us, any extra time with Lockhart talking about himself is absolutely torturous. 

“Filch will have me there all night. No Magic! There must be about a hundred cups in that room. I’m no good at Muggle cleaning.” Ron said heavily. “I’d swap anytime,” Harry said. “I’ve had loads of practice with the Dursley’s. Now, answering Lockhart’s fan mail on the other hand … he’ll be a nightmare…” Hermione was wearing a well-you-did-break-school-rules face while Nev and I nodded in sympathetic agreement. The hour was up too quickly and soon enough dinner was over and their impending doom would soon begin.” Lucky I’m not them…

Hermione, Nev, and I went to the common room while Harry and Ron left for their detentions. Hermione suggested – more like dictated – that we should do our homework now so that way we would only have to review our notes during the weekend. Oh, Hermione, ever the bookworm, but she had a point. 

Plus, I had to do my own studying of what we should be learning in DADA. While Hermione and I were on similar standpoints on our views on our studies, we have different reasons. She feels that she has to prove to the world that she’s the best at everything regardless of the fact that she’s muggleborn, which she is. I, however, need to prove to myself and my parents that I can be just as good as, if not better, Aurors than they were. And if I become good enough, maybe I can be an Unspeakable and find a way to revive my parents and not just live up to their legacy. Another thing we disagree on is Professor Lockhart’s qualifications as a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I don’t think the Auror’s Academy is going to care much that in the last two years I’ve been at Hogwarts the Defense Against the Dark Arts position had been taught by imbeciles; kind of like when Professor Snape didn’t believe me when I told him that Ty tore my homework to shreds trying to get to the Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans underneath. Needless to say, he was not pleased (not that he ever is). 

So while Harry and Ron at detention, we had our own work cut out for us due to Hermione’s study plan. A few hours later Hermione left for the girls dormitories. Nev fell asleep on his homework a while ago. I woke him up before the ink had time to stamp his notes to his face and sent him to his dormitory, his feet slowly trekking his way up the stairs, making a brilliant impersonation of an inferi. For the next hour or so Tom helped me with Defense Theory that I was supposed to be learning as a second year until my words started blurring together and, like my brother, fell asleep with my face planted into my journal.

***

The next morning I threw my arm over my eyes to block the light shining on my face. It seemed a lot brighter than usual, Lavender normally closes the curtains. I began to do my daily morning stretch that I’m told resembles a possessed cat when I noticed that something wasn’t right through my sleep addled mind. Something kept tickling my legs. I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. What on earth was I doing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch? Did I sleepwalk again? I’ve never actually left the castle. Didn’t I fall asleep in the common room? Which reminds me, I need to get a move on. The sun was just rising and I had to get back to the dormitory before the rest of the girls wake up and without getting caught by Filch. 

It must have been about five in the morning. I guess the teachers weren’t as worried about students out of bed this early in the morning because I didn’t come across anyone but Peeves on the fourth floor. I hid in a broom closet until I heard float down the next corridor. Besides that, I made it to the common room and up to the dormitory without a problem. Luckily it was Sunday and Hermione and the rest of the girls were still sleeping as I crawled back into bed.

***

After about an hour of tossing and turning I figured that I wouldn’t be getting any more sleep anytime soon so I grabbed my journal and settled in the armchair in front of the fireplace in the common room. I began to draw the view I first woke up to of the sun rising on the Quidditch pitch as the common room slowly began to fill with fellow Gryffindors. “Have you been down here all night? Did you get any sleep at all?” Hermione asked out of concern, startling me out of my little bubble. 

“Oh! Good morning, Hermione. Um, yes I did, I just...didn’t sleep very well. So I thought I’d just come down here and wait for everyone else to wake up.” Hermione squinted her eyes and nodded slowly. “It happens to the best of us. Sometimes, when I can’t sleep, I read the dictionary or Hogwarts: A History.” Of course you do, Hermione.

About fifteen minutes later Ron and Harry came down the staircase whispering about something and immediately dropped it once they saw we were already here waiting for them. What are those two up to...trouble, I bet. Before I could wonder too much about what they were whispering about, Nev made his way down to the common room, tripping on his laces down the last couple of steps. As if on cue, Ron’s stomach grumbled loudly, announcing it’s presence and wondering what we were still doing here and not getting breakfast.  
Harry and Ron told us about their detentions on the way to the Great Hall. Apparently Ron had to wash the Quidditch Cup fourteen times and then he had another slug attack all over a Special Award for Services to the School that took ages to get the slime off. Harry had another story to tell. “Voices? What kind of voices?” Nev and I asked simultaneously. Just because our twin telepathy isn’t as in sync as the Weasley twins doesn’t mean that we didn’t have our moments. We quickly looked and grinned at each other for a second and helped ourselves to the breakfast buffet. “And Lockhart said he couldn’t hear it? D’you think he was lying? But I don’t get it –– even someone invisible would’ve had to open the door.” Ron said before stuffing his mouth with a sausage. “I know, I don’t get it either.”

It was a beautiful morning so we spent it trying to teach Neville how to fly. Well, at first it was Ron, Harry and I (Hermione was rereading one of Lockhart’s books in the Gryffindor stands) teaching Neville, but at some time playful shoving turned into a game of tag which left just me. While Nev would never be a Quidditch star, by the end of the afternoon he had enough control to stay on the broom for ten minutes without freaking out––well, too much anyway.


End file.
